Nuestra Propia Historia de Amor
by Nela Mallen
Summary: Bella es una famosa actriz, vive rodeada de personas envidiosas que quieren dañarla. Ella conoce a Edward, el heredero a la Corona Inglesa. La perdida de seres queridos, la responsabilidad de un reino entero ¿Problemas? ¿Bella podrá afrontar su destino? ¿La fama de Bella sera un inconveniente para la relación?
1. Conociendonos

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**Conociéndonos**

**BPOV**

Después de un merecido descanso, me reintegro nuevamente a trabajar. El director de la obra teatral decidió que nos reuniéramos un día antes de empezar con los ensayos, para que nosotros mismos nos conozcamos mejor.

Soy actriz de televisión, teatro y cine, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años. Nací en Cartagena, Colombia, y mis padres son estadounidenses. Ellos descubrieron cuando yo tenia 6 años que tenía talento para la actuación (eso fue en una obra de teatro que me tocó hacer para la clausura del año escolar en mi colegio), bueno desde entonces mis padres decidieron matricularme a una escuela de actuación, y pues desde esa época actúo. Mis padres dicen estar orgullosos de mí, pero sinceramente yo no creo que eso sea cierto, lo que realmente pasa es que ellos disfrutan del dinero que yo gano.

A veces siento que ellos no me quieren y en cambio me ven como un negocio al que hay que sacarle hasta la última gota de provecho.

De pequeña lo único que quería era ser una niña normal, pero ¡NO!, Mis padres no me dejaron asistir a la escuela normal desde que tenia 13 años, pues ya había hecho apariciones en famosas películas y los paparazzi me perseguían sin compasión alguna. Así que por eso mis padres decidieron contratar tutores para que yo terminara los estudios.

Me parecía que jamás cumpliría los 18, pero me impuse al cumplirlos, para tener libertad, lo que siempre había soñado. Me mudé al apartamento que compré, dejé esa mansión que tan malos recuerdos me traía.

Desde que tengo memoria vivo para este medio del entretenimiento, fui educada para ser una buena persona, pero esa educación no la consideraba necesario pues a diferencia de mis padres, yo tenía un corazón muy noble. A mi no me importaba pasar el tiempo con personas que lo necesitaba y creo que por eso me caracterizo, me gusta hacer obras de calidad, ayudo a los niños adoptados (era raro, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos), también estoy inscripta en varios grupos que ayudan a los hijos de los desplazados por la violencia.

Bueno, me gustan las obras de teatro, y es por eso que me vinculé a este proyecto, gracias a Aro por creer en mi talento y permitir que forme parte de su obra, pero bueno, creo que ya basta de que yo hable de mí, ya es hora de conocer a los demás – les había contado mi vida resumidamente, y ya era hora de conocer a mis otros compañeros.

—Bueno, muchas gracias Isabella por contarnos tu vida. Ahora seguimos con el Romeo de la historia. Si eres tan amable James, pasa al frente y cuéntanos tu historia; como les decía es importante que nos conozcamos lo suficiente para poder entendernos y comprendernos para que en un futuro todos seamos el apoyo que el otro necesita. —Terminó diciendo Aro, nuestro director.

James empezó a hablar.

—Me llamo James Alexander Smith, tengo 23 años, nací en Ciudad de México, actúo desde los 16 años. Siempre me había gustado el teatro pero mis padres no estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Desafortunadamente mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 15 años, en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un conductor borracho.

»Me fui a vivir con una tía a Mérida, en el estado de Yucatán. Ella me comprendía, pues también había quedado huérfana muy joven. Ella fue la que me ayudó a cumplir mi sueño, entré a la academia de actuación y por mi buen desempeño comencé a trabajar a tan solo un año de haber entrado a estudiar. Realicé pequeñas apariciones en algunas de las novelas que se rodaban para las diferentes cadenas televisivas que habían en México. Me encanta leer, y de hecho necesitaba con urgencia instruirme para aprender a hablar correctamente, pues a pesar de que mi familia gozaba de una buena posición económica, el entorno donde me movía con mis amigos no era el más apropiado para mi vocabulario, y aunque ya he mejorado bastante, todavía se me dificulta un chorro hablar correctamente. —Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Si ven, ya metí la pata otra vez. Ahh, bueno, la chamba era buena, y pagaban muy bien. De la muerte de mis padres hasta hoy, mi vida dio un vuelco de 360° un giro total, ahora valoro muchísimo lo que tengo, no es que antes no lo hiciera sino que ahora las aprecio y siempre trato de buscarle un lado positivo a las cosas.

»Después de ese hecho, los que pensé que eran mis amigos me dejaron solo, las personas en la calle me señalaban como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que les pasó a mis padres. Pero hasta ahora me vengo a enterar que mis padres salieron preocupados de casa porque yo no llegaba, así que decidieron ir a buscarme, y en eso el carro los envistió dejando como resultado la muerte de ellos. Yo no me encontraba en un antro, estaba en la casa de un compañero adelantando los deberes, pero no me había dado cuenta de los tarde que se nos había hecho, y cuando volví a la realidad, miré mi celular y tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de mis padres. Llegué a casa y ahí se encontraba mi familia esperándome para darme la noticia. Pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo y estoy seguro de que ellos desde donde estén me cuidan y me ayudan a tomar las mejores decisiones en mi vida.

»Mi infancia fue como la de los niños normales, pertenecía a la selección de baloncesto de mi preparatoria, todas las chavas estaban loquitas por mí, pero yo me hacia el difícil, porque solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer.

Su historia es conmovedora, pensé para mí, enfrentarse con la muerte de tus padres no debe ser nada fácil, pero pues esa era la ley de la vida, mientras unos ríen y disfrutan, otros lloran y sufren.

—Gracias por tu intervención, James. Ya conocemos a nuestros dos protagonistas, Isabella como Julieta y James como Romeo, espero se lleven bien, pero ahora pasamos con el Hogar de los Capuleto y el primer personaje es Señor Capuleto interpretado por Cayo, por favor pasa y cuéntanos tu historia. —En cada intermedio, hacíamos bromas. En serio que el elenco era espectacular, el ambiente era perfecto, alegre, lleno de vida.

—Me llamo Cayo Harry Brandon tengo 49 años, nací en Barcelona, España, pero desde los 4 años me trasladé a Argentina, por eso mi acento no es el voceo español, más sin embargo tampoco tengo el acento argentino, considero que mi acento es neutro. Pues bien, como les decía los primeros cuatro años de mi vida los pasé en España, nos trasladamos a Buenos Aires por las oportunidades que le ofrecían a mis padres para mejorar nuestra condición de vida. Viajábamos por todo el país, no pasábamos más de un año en una ciudad, era el típico adolecente revolucionado y rebelde, creo que era el resultado de que mis padres me daban todo lo material, pero siempre estaban sumergidos en su trabajo y nunca me prestaron la atención necesaria.

»Siempre me gustó todo este cuento del séptimo arte y las tablas, por eso pertenecía al grupo de teatro del colegio, como era de esperarse mis padres jamás fueron a ver uno de mis actos. Comparaba mis padres con los padres de uno de mis mejores amigos, pues a él siempre lo apoyaban en todo y nunca dejaron de asistir a las presentaciones de hacíamos tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. Al salir de cada acto nos disponíamos a cenar en algún restaurante o simplemente nos íbamos a la casa de ellos a cocinar en familia, en realidad pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con mi propia familia.

»A los 18 años me fui de la casa, ya no aguantaba la situación. Mis padres cada vez peleaban más, y después se iban a desquitar conmigo. Por eso, al cumplir los 18, ya mayor de edad, y tomé esa decisión. Entré a la academia para estudiar profesionalmente actuación, allí me gradué con honores. En mi primer trabajo como actor conocí al amor de mi vida ella se llama Hillary Meyer, vivía en Nueva york, era la hija del productor de la película. Ella estaba estudiando negocios internacionales, y bueno me casé con ella y ahora tengo 4 hermosos hijos, unas gemelas llamadas Jacqueline y Meredith Brandon Meyer con 20 años de edad, y tengo dos hijos uno se llama Joseph Brandon Meyer y tiene 29 años, y el menor tiene 17 años y se llama Peter Brandon Meyer. Vivo por ellos y por mi esposa.

»Jacky estudia música, Meredith estudia negocios internacionales como su madre, Joseph estudió arquitectura, y el menor quiere estudiar actuación, algún día se los voy a presentar. — Y terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que hablar de su familia le daba mucho orgullo. Envidiaba de cierta forma a los hijos de Cayo, pues ellos tenían unos padres amorosos y yo no.

El siguiente en pasar fue Señora Capuleto, interpretada por Irina Audrey Owen; después pasó Teobaldo,declamado por Tyler Crowley, la Nodriza representada por Rosalie Hale, Pedro, Sansón y Gregorio interpretados en orden por Fred Gordon Fox, Kevin Jamie Lee y Steve Brian Grey.

Del Hogar de los Montesco, el primero en pasar fue el Señor Montesco declamado por Ephraim Black, luego pasó la Señora Montesco interpretada por Lauren Abigail Mallory, Benvolio representado por Jason Jenks (J. Jenks), Abraham y Baltasar interpretados por Collin y Brady Jonson (ellos son hermanos).

Pasamos con el Gobierno de Verona, pasando primero Príncipe de Verona Escala interpretado por Embry Call, seguido por Conde Paris representado por Jared Carrington y luego Mercucio declamado por Benjamin Dick Thomas.

Y ya para terminar, pasaron Fray Lorenzo representado por Stefan Salazar, Fray Juan que era declamado por Alistair Moore, Boticario interpretado por Patrick Howard, Rosalina interpretada por Carmen Denali y por último, El coro declamado por Kristie Sweet, Ángela Webber y Mike Newton.

Aro Everlin, nuestro director, nos estregó el libreto que nos debíamos aprender. Salimos cerca de las 8 de la noche del teatro, me despedí de mis nuevos compañeros y me fui a mi coche, pero antes de que llegara, me encontré con Rosalie.

—Hola, Isabella, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Serias tan amable de llevarme a mi casa?

—Claro, súbete, y empezando no me digas Isabella, que suena demasiado formal. Llámame Bella, me gusta más. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Bella, ya que te puedo llamar así, llámame Rose, Rosalie me decía mi madre cuando me regañaba. —Y no pude más que reír ante la confesión, sinceramente ésta chica me caía supremamente bien.

Nos dispusimos a salir del parqueadero de los carros y salimos rumbo a su apartamento; al llegar me di cuenta que vivía en el edificio que quedaba justo en frente del mío, por lo que somos vecinas.

—Oye Rose, adivina. —Hizo cara como que no sabía lo que le iba a decir por lo que proseguí. —Yo vivo en el edificio del frente, por lo que creo somos vecinas. —Ella sonrió, se despidió, bajó del carro y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta le dije:

—Rose, ¿te parece si nos vamos mañana las dos al teatro? Sinceramente me caes muy bien, y no me gustaría llegar sola, me haría mucha gracia llegar acompañada, ¿Qué piensas? —Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dijo:

—Claro, Bella, paso por ti y de tu apartamento salimos al teatro. ¿Te parece?

—Claro, Rose, mi apartamento es el 802, que pases buena noche, nos vemos mañana. —Y sin decir más, entré al parqueadero del edificio. Saludé a Margaret y me dirigí a mi apartamento para comenzar a estudiar el libreto.

Al entrar el calor de mi hogar, me puse el pijama e hice algo ligero para comer pues era bastante tarde para comer cosas más elaboradas. Todo esto de la cocina se me daba bastante bien, aunque a mis padres nunca les gustó que yo cocinara, pues decían que no lo necesitaba pero yo siempre les contestaba de vuelta que las personas nunca están exentas de las vueltas que da la vida y que era mejor estar preparado para todo.

Al término de mi comida, me fui a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y abrí el libreto. Las primeras palabras escritas eran obviamente el titulo de la obra y su escritor que en este caso eran ROMEO Y JULIETA / WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, pasé la hoja y estaban todos los personajes con las personas que los interpretaban, mi nombre era el primero pues era la protagonista. Me dispuse a leer la introducción de la obra donde nos explicaban en que consistía la obra.

_**"Dos Familias, semejantes en categoría, en la bella Verona, lugar de la acción, inician nuevas peleas por viejos odios que manchan manos de ciudadanos con sangre de ciudadanos. De las fatales entrañas de esos dos rivales, nace una pareja de amantes, cuyos desgraciados y lamentables males acaban enterrando con su muerte la discordia paterna".**_

* * *

**N/A:** Hola. Bueno este es el primer Fic que escribí, espero y les guste.

**/NelaMallen** es la cuanta de mis Fics en twitter, ahí estaré subiendo adelantos de la historia. Me pueden platicar de como les parece la historia. Ojala y NUESTRA PROPIA HISTORIA DE AMOR sea de su agrado. :*

**Enormes gracias a mi Beta Paula Aguilar.**


	2. La Realidad

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo dos **_

_**La Realidad**_

_**"La verdad triunfa por sí misma, la mentira necesita siempre complicidad."**_

_**Epíteto de Frigia**_

**BPOV**

No tuve consciencia de a qué hora me quedé dormida, porque cuando me desperté tenía el libreto en la mano. Sentía que no había dormido nada, pero me tenía que levantar de la cama pues tenía trabajo que hacer, me di una ducha con agua bien fría para terminarme de despertar y llegar con las pilas puestas al ensayo.

La ropa que elegí era sencilla, una pantalón jean oscuro, pegado al cuerpo, y una camisa estilo bata, blanca con una franja de colores amarillo, naranja, rojo, morado, azul, verde, que estaban situados debajo de mi busto para marcar el estilo bata, con unos converse rojos. En la mano llevaba una pulsera de plata con varios dijes que eran, un corazón, una luna, una estrella, el sol, un caballito de mar y una flor de 5 pétalos. En la otra muñeca llevaba mi reloj color blanco, los aretes eran unos topitos color rojo y mi cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. No llevaba maquillaje pues no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarme. Me senté a esperar a Rose y no tuve que esperar mucho porque llegó a los pocos minutos.

—Buenos días. —Me saludó muy contenta. —Te ves muy bien. —Tarde, ya estaba sonrojada.

—Buenos días, Rose. Tú también luces muy bien, vamos, te estaba esperando. —Y sin decir más, salimos de mi apartamento y nos dirigimos al carro.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, pero al llegar fue otro cantar, cientos de paparazzis nos esperaban a las afueras del 2100 Square Feet, teatro donde nos presentaríamos inicialmente y ensayábamos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Al bajarnos del carro, las cámaras empezaron a disparar, retrataron cada paso que dábamos.

Una periodista se me acerco haciéndome preguntas a las que yo contesté amablemente, pues es importante mantener una buena relación con la prensa. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, se me hacia muy difícil, pues era muy tímida. A pesar de que desde hace 10 años estoy sometida a este tipo de entrevistas y a los paparazzis, se me hace difícil sonreír y hacer como si esa parte de mi carrera me encantara.

Al entrar en el teatro, Aro nos esperaba para comenzar con los ensayos, hicimos calentamiento y él nos comenzó a hablar sobre nuestros personajes, para poder entregar todo en la interpretación. Al término de la preparación pasaron a la primera escena, y como yo no participaba de ella, me fui a los vestidores a estudiar y a esperar mi llamado.

Al entrar me encontré con Jessica Stanley de maquillaje, para nadie era un secreto que no nos llevábamos bien, habíamos trabajado en varios proyectos y ella siempre se esforzaba porque algo me pasara y quedara mal ante todo el mundo, pero gracias a Dios no me ha pasado nada todavía.

Traté de no prestarle atención y me concentré en mi texto, y lo logré. Me llamaron al escenario y me fui a ensayar. Al terminar los ensayos, Aro nos invitó a su casa para una cena y todos accedimos.

Rose y yo nos fuimos en mi auto, y el camino fue silencioso hasta cierto punto, pues ella decidió hablar.

—Se nota que no le caes bien a la tipa de maquillaje. —No preguntó, afirmó.

—Pues sí, nunca hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones. Ella es bastante envidiosa, nos conocemos desde los 13 años, y créeme que es bastante fastidiosa. Desde que nos conocemos no ha hecho otra cosa que tratar de hacerme quedar mal ante el público.

»Recuerdo cuando teníamos 15 años, estábamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y como los padres de ella son muy allegados a los míos, obviamente estaba invitada. Ese día yo tenia un bonito vestido que llegaba hasta el piso, era rojo con un poco de pedrería, y unos tacones 7/2, ella llevaba puesto un vestido a media pierna color agua marina con un hombro descubierto y mucha, pero mucha pedrería en tonos azules. La ceremonia, es decir lo tradicional, como bailar el vals y lo que sigue del protocolo, pasó sin mayores altercados con ella, pero cuando pasamos a la hora loca, era hora de quitarme la falda. —Rose me miró como quien no entiende la cosa. —Mira, mi vestido era largo hasta el piso, pero se le podía quitar la falda, yo lo decidí así para poder disfrutar al máximo de la fiesta, pero obviamente Jessica no sabía eso. Cuando pasé a su lado para ir al baño a quitarme la falda, ella lo que hizo fue pisar el vestido y pues como yo no me di cuenta seguí caminando y pues obviamente que la falda se cayó al piso y yo me tropecé levemente. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, ella quedó supremamente mal ante los ojos de los demás pues su intención era que yo me cayera al suelo. Sus padres se molestaron mucho con ella y su castigo fue ayudar en las labores domesticas por 2 meses. —Terminé de decir, y ya estábamos frente a la casa de Aro.

Jessica también estaba invitada a la cena, y toda la noche se la pasó mirándome de manera malvada, como si estuviera planeando algo en mi contra. Para mi suerte la cena no fue tan larga y pude regresar a casa temprano en la compañía de Rose.

James se estaba volviendo bastante cansón, me perseguía a todas partes, realmente me estaba asustando. Él era mi pesadilla particular, se me estaba haciendo muy difícil la convivencia en escena con él. De solo pensar que tenía que besarlo, me daban náuseas. Al principio era fastidioso, pero pues no le daba mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que escuchaba, pero ya llevábamos más de un mes ensayando y cada día era peor, me acosaba en los camerinos, a la salida del teatro.

Hoy era viernes por lo que salíamos más temprano, Rose, Ángela, Stefan, Jacky y Meredith, Fred, Lauren, Carmen, Kristie y yo, habíamos quedado de ir a la discoteca para despejarnos un poco y disfrutar de la noche.

Cuando salimos del teatro eran las 7 de la noche por lo que pasamos a comer algo, quedamos en que a las 8 todos en la discoteca. Rose y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas y salíamos juntas para todas partes, parecíamos hermanas. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuve. Se dio cuenta de la relación entre James y yo y me preguntó al respecto cuando estábamos en mi casa buscando algo ligero para cenar.

—Oye Bella, me he dado cuenta que James no te quita el ojo de encima, y en las escenas no te ves como al principio. Digo, este es nuestro trabajo y debemos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos pero tú últimamente estás demasiado distante con él. —Ohh ¿tan obvia era?, mi aversión hacia él cada día crecía más.

—Pues bien, ya que te has dado cuenta, te lo contaré. —Hice una pausa para tomar aire. —Cuando empezamos a trabajar era muy fastidioso, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada y hago oídos sordos a lo que las demás personas dicen. Pero dos semanas después de haber empezado con los ensayos comenzó a acosarme, me acorralaba en los camerinos e intentaba besarme a la fuerza. A la salida del teatro me esperaba y hacia lo mismo que en los camerinos, por supuesto que eso pasaba antes de que tú llegaras junto a mí para reunirnos. Rose, ya no lo soporto, no lo quiero ni ver. El lunes me empezó a besar a la fuerza y me estaba tocando los pechos y empezaba a quitarme la camisa, yo comencé a llorar como loca. Sino es porque tú llegas, no sé que hubiera pasado. Cuando llegaste y preguntaste el porqué de mi llanto, él te respondió que me había pegado en el brazo y por eso el morado que tenía, pero Rose eso era mentira, él al ver que yo me resistía y le pegaba para que me soltara, él lo que hizo fue pegarme un puño para que me quedara tranquila y por eso el morado, yo quería desmentirlo pero estaba en shock y no me salió ni media palabra. —Rosalie me escuchó sin decir ni una sola palabra y para cuando terminé de hablar las lágrimas caían a mares en mi rostro.

— ¡Bella, Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no me habas dicho nada? ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?, tenemos que hablar con Aro para que ponga en su lugar a ese mequetrefe de James, no tiene derecho a acosarte de esa manera, ese tipo conocerá a Rosalie Hale, ya veras.

—Rose, por favor, cálmate, hablaremos con Aro, pero lo haremos el lunes. Por ahora vámonos a la discoteca que ya se nos hizo bastante tarde, déjame y me retoco el maquillaje, baja al carro y yo ya te alcanzo. —Ella salió hecha una furia, mientras tanto yo me fui a la habitación a maquillarme un poco, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos rumbo a nuestra noche de diversión, o eso era lo que yo creía.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2, en un rato más subo el Capitulo 3 :D  
espero y les haya gustado. Me pueden seguir en Twitter **/NelaMallen** y opinar sobre la historia con el hashtag **#NPHDA**

Dejen sus Reviews para saber que les gusto y que no les gusto de la historia.

Gracias por leer mi historia.


	3. El Fin de Semana

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

**Canción del capitulo: ****No te pido flores — Fanny luu**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo tres**_

**El Fin de Semana**

**BPOV**

Llegamos a la discoteca y ya todos estaban allí, bajamos y nos dirigimos al interior del lugar. El ambiente era bastante caluroso pero no importaba. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la tarima de karaoke.

Enseguida comenzó el show, todos pidieron que cantara algo, pues aunque a mi no me pareciera ellos decían que tenia una bonita voz. Acepté y pasé al micrófono e interpretaría "No te pido flores de Fanny Lu"

La pista llenó el lugar y cuando empecé a cantar todos se quedaron mirándome:

_Si se fue yo no se bien_

_Aun me resigno a no entender_

_que pasa noches ya sin él_

_como antes de que fuera mío_

_definitivo yo no sé_

_una semana y será un mes_

_que pasan días sin que muera_

_suspirando en el vacio_

_y ya no quiero ser_

_tan débil como el viento_

_cuando la tormenta se ha ido_

_que ya no sopla y esta frio uhooooo_

_sin tu calor_

_*Coro:*_

_*no te pido que traigas flores_

_tampoco que me des bombones_

_yo solo quiero una caricia_

_que me digas que tú me quieres_

_no te pido que te confieses_

_ni que prometas ni que reces_

_yo solo quiero que me digas_

_que no hay mujer que mas admiras*_

_Ay Diosito...!..._

_Aja_

_Tal vez se nos fue el amor_

_por la puerta en donde entró_

_quizás en algún descuido_

_se escapó sin darnos cuenta_

_definitivo este dolor_

_que me condena y me lastima_

_será la suerte quien decida_

_si me mejoro o me domina_

_y ya no quiero ser_

_una hoja de papel_

_que se escribe día a día_

_solamente con tu tinta uhoooo_

_te digo mi amor_

_*Coro:*_

_A mi me da pena contigo_

_pero es así de sencillo_

_ganar de nuevo mi afecto_

_que mi amor ya tiene un precio_

_a mi me da pena contigo_

_noche tras noches conmigo_

_se que nunca fue perfecto_

_pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño (2 veces)_

_*no te pido que traigas flores_

_tampoco que me des bombones_

_yo solo quiero una caricia_

_que me digas que tú me quieres_

_no te pido que te confieses_

_ni que prometas ni que reces_

_yo solo quiero que me digas_

_que no hay mujer que mas admiras*_

_*no te pido que traigas flores_

_tampoco que me des bombones_

_yo solo quiero una caricia_

_que me digas que tú me quieres_

_no te pido que te confieses_

_ni que prometas ni que reces_

_yo solo quiero que me digas_

_que no hay mujer que mas admiras*_

_*Coro*_

_A mi me da pena contigo_

_pero es así de sencillo_

_ganar de nuevo mi afecto_

_que mi amor ya tiene un precio_

_a mi me da pena contigo_

_noche tras noches conmigo_

_se que nunca fue perfecto_

_pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño_

_A mi me da pena contigo_

_pero es así de sencillo_

_ganar de nuevo mi afecto_

_que mi amor ya tiene un precio_

_No tiene._

Al terminar de cantar, el lugar estalló en aplausos, y yo me bajé de la tarima roja como un tomate. Me daba vergüenza que tantos ojos me miraran, pero ya era hora de acostumbrarme a eso. Todos me felicitaron por mi interpretación, aunque yo no me consideraba tan buena.

Me senté en la mesa mientras las chicas iban al baño y los chicos quedaron en ir a buscar algo para tomar. Mi mirada estaba fija en la mesa cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, cuando volteé mi vista, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

James estaba sentado a mi lado, supremamente tomado y sus ojos azules estaban de un color negro oscuro, su mirada me asustó tanto que me levanté de la mesa en busca de mis amigos, pero por más que los busqué no los encontré.

James me seguía y tanto su mirada como su expresión me daban mucho miedo. Como no los encontré, regresé a la mesa y él se sentó a mi lado, me comenzó a tocar de manera obscena, y yo lo rechazaba cada vez que me tocaba, comenzó a besarme bruscamente, yo corría mi cara tratando de evitar el contacto de sus boca con la mía pero eso era imposible, él era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

Cuando me di cuenta los paparazzis estaban tomando fotos de todo lo que pasaba; mis amigos llegaron y Stefan y Fred, cogieron a James y se lo llevaron a las afueras mientras las chicas se quedaban conmigo en la mesa, al notar que los fotógrafos seguían haciendo su trabajo, Rose y Ángela se levantaron de la mesa realmente enfadadas y comenzaron a sacar a los paparazzis del lugar. Yo ya no tenía ganas de seguir con el plan y parecía que los demás tampoco, pues más bravos que nunca pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar conmigo prácticamente a rastras pues digamos que estaba en un estado de shock por lo que había sucedido.

Ese tipo me tenia ganas, y eso era más que claro, así que decidí hablar con Aro la mañana siguiente para contarle lo que había sucedido, pero eso no fue necesario, pues tan pronto llegué a casa mi celular sonó, y cuando miré el identificador era una llamada suya, sin decir más contesté.

—Hola Aro, precisamente estaba pensando en llamarte para contarte algo que me acabo de suceder.

—Pues Isabella ya me he enterado, las fotos tuyas y de James circulan por todos lo programas de entretenimiento del país, y no precisamente hablan cosas buenas, sino al contrario, te califican como una persona obscena e inculta por esas demostraciones de cariño que hacen en publico. —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso no era la verdad.

— ¡NO!, Aro eso no es cierto, donde estás, voy ya mismo para allá, te lo explicaré, te juro que eso no es cierto. —Él estaba en su casa. Salí lo más rápido que pude y llegué en tiempo record. Le expliqué todo lo que sucedió, pero no pareció muy convencido.

—Isabella, conozco a James desde hace bastante como para darme cuenta que clase de persona es.

—Aro, estábamos todos, puedes preguntarle a Ángela si quieres, sé que a ella le tienes mucha confianza y credibilidad.

—Isabella, tendré que tomar medidas extremas, no voy a permitir que este tipo de escándalos se vuelvan a presentar en mi equipo de trabajo.

—Aro, no es justo, mira. —Me levanté un poco la manga de la camisa mostrándole el notorio morado que tenia en el brazo. —Este morado no me lo hice golpeándome con algo, este morado me lo hizo James, resultado de un puño que me dio porque me estaba resistiendo a su beso. —La cara de Aro no tenia precio, estaba completamente sorprendido.

—Tendré que hablar con él, no permitiré que siga acosándote de esa manera, el lunes ya habré tomado esa decisión y sabrás su resultado. —Y con esas palabras, salí de la casa de Aro, rumbo a mi hogar.

Cuando llegué, Margaret estaba muy rara. Le di las buenas noches y salí rumbo a mi apartamento, al llegar me di cuenta de su reacción. Mis queridos padres estaban sentados en el sofá, mirándome con una cara de enojo impresionante, lo único que me quedaba era resignarme y escuchar lo que venían a decirme.

—Isabella Marie Swan, quien te crees que eres para desmeritarte de esa manera. —Empezó mi padre, con un tono de voz nada agradable.

— ¡Charles! —Grité furiosa. — ¿Quién soy yo? Te informo, soy la autentica dueña de todo lo que estás viendo es estos momentos. Mírame, ya soy mayor de edad, tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera, además no sabes como fue que se dio ese beso, porque empezando, ese tipo estaba borracho y se aprovechó de mí, ya que es mucho más fuerte que yo. —Para cuando terminé de decir eso, estaba totalmente roja de la rabia que me embargaba en esos momentos.

—Mírate, se te subió la fama a la cabeza señorita, yo sabia que no te podía dejar ir de la casa, nunca has sabido cuidar bien de ti, ¿sabes lo que dicen de ti en estos momentos? Te tratan de ser una cualquiera. Isabella, ese tipo tiene novia y es una de las más rentables actrices de Hollywood, ¿sabes en lo que te has metido? —La voz de mi madre me aturdió bastante, pues era fría.

—Haber, haber, haber, haber, haber, haber, empezando yo no tengo nada con ese tipejo, comparto el protagonismo de la obra con él, y ese es todo el lazo que tenemos los dos. Y claro, Mackenna, obvio que a ti no te convenía que yo me fuera de la casa, porque sabias que en ese momento, perderías absolutamente todos los beneficios que yo te daba; todo el dinero que despilfarrabas inútilmente, y para tu información, madre, si no he aprendido a cuidar bien de mi es porque tú nunca me dejaste que hiciera algo por mi misma. Aunque eso no es cierto, mira a tu alrededor, ¿crees que si no supiera cuidarme bien, este apartamento estaría como esta? Tengo luz, agua, gas, señal de televisión, comida en la nevera; y eso significa que he aprendido a manejar bien el dinero que tengo, ¿crees que si no supiera hacer aseo mi casa estaría tan limpia?, no tengo empleada para que me ayude con las labores hogareñas, todo lo hago yo misma y créeme que disfruto ampliamente que me pueda defender sola, sin tenerles aquí a mi lado. —La cara de mis padres no tenía precio, estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que les había dicho, y todo era cierto. —Ahora si son tan amables, la puerta es bastante amplia para que salgan los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Nos estas echando de tu casa? Definitivamente te has convertido en una desvergonzada zorra, una cualquiera, porque eso es lo que eres. —Decía mi madre furiosa.

—Mackenna, contrólate esa que tenemos en frente es "Nuestra Hija". —Hizo el gesto de las comillas, cosa que me dejó bastante desconcertada. – Debemos comportarnos estamos en su casa.

—Miren, bastantes problemas tengo ya como para que ustedes los dos vengan y terminen con la poca calma que tenía. De verdad gracias por su visita pero quiero estar sola, en otras circunstancias estaría contenta de que estuvieran aquí conmigo, pero ahora no puedo ocultarles que esta visita no me agrada.

—Tiene razón, Mackenna, vámonos de aquí, con esta tensión no se puede hablar. —Y sin decir más, salieron de mi apartamento.

Salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación, no supe cuanto tiempo lloré, porque me quedé dormida.

Mi despertador me sacó de mi inconsciencia. Era sábado y tenía clase de danza árabe, por lo que salí disparada al baño para arreglarme, ya que me encantaba esa clase de baile. Me ayudaba con la menstruación, facilita la circulación de sangre por mis venas y me ayuda a controlarme, y eso precisamente era lo que necesito en estos momentos, controlarme para afrontar lo que suceda.

Llegué a la academia de danza árabe, al bajarme del carro, cientos de cámaras comenzaron a disparar flashes dejándome casi ciega, una periodista conocida se me acercó amablemente a pedirme declaraciones por las fotos de la noche anterior.

—Hola Isabella, ¿quieres hablar de lo sucedió anoche?— Definitivamente esta mujer me caía muy bien.

—Leah, gracias pero no quiero hablar, ese beso se dio sin mi consentimiento, fue forzado, además él estaba borracho. —Se supone que no iba a hablar, pero tenía la necesidad de contar y tratar de limpiar un poco mi imagen. —Si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí para hablar del tema. —Con un asentimiento de cabeza entre en el salón.

La música me relajaba bastante, estaba calentando para comenzar con la clase, mi vestuario era color azul turquesa; el top era en v resaltando mis pechos, en medio de ellos caían delgadas tiras en pedrería bastante brillante y ostentosa. La falda era en velo azul, lo que hacia que mis movimientos fueran más marcados y provocativos, al empezar la falda, cientos de tiras en pedrería que al caer daban forma de v. A diferencia de muchas de mis compañeras que hacían esta danza para provocar a los hombres, yo la hacia porque me relajaba mucho, en mi trabajo se respira mucha tensión y esto claramente me relajaba a un punto increíble.

El movimientos de mis caderas al ritmo de la música era inspirador, tomaba estas clases desde que tenia 15 años, y desde entonces manejaba mejor mi relación con las personas, aunque se me hacia muy difícil expresarme en las ruedas de prensa, programas para TV, y demás actividades que conllevaran cámaras de video.

La clase terminó cerca de las 11 de la mañana, me subí en mi carro rumbo al club donde me esperaba Rose para darnos un chapuzón. Llegamos cerca de las 12, pues el tráfico estaba terrible, pero el agua valía la pena; realizamos unas cuantas competencias y almorzamos ligeramente, pues la competencia seguía.

Cerca de las 5 salimos rumbo a mi casa, quería estar sola, pero Rose no me hizo caso e insistió que dejara acompañarme y quería quedarse en mi casa, pues según ella tenia una sorpresa para mí.

No estaba de ánimo para las sorpresas, pero ella era tan insistente que no me pude negar. Me hizo reacomodar la sala, de modo que tomara forma de mesa redonda. Nos alistamos; a eso de las 9 tocaron el timbre del apartamento, salí a ver quien era y mis ojos no daban crédito, un hombre moreno, (tanto de cabello como de piel) de contextura gruesa, con su abdomen supremamente marcado, ojos negros y mirada intensa, estaba parado en frente mío.

—Bella, llegó la sorpresa. —Gritó Rose desde la sala. —Pasa, Laurent, pasa, aquí mi amiga le falta educación por no hacerte pasar al apartamento. —Con un gesto lo hizo pasar.

—Rosalie, ¿la sorpresa es un stripper?, pues valla si que me sorprendiste esta vez, te lo juro que todo se me pasó por la cabeza, todo menos esto. —Dije un poco molesta, estos shows no eran de mi total agrado.

—Bella, relájate, lo traje para que olvides a ese idiota y lo que te hizo, solo disfruta de lo que tienes al frente. —Y vuelve la burra al trigo, que mujer tan necia, pensé que sabía mis gustos, pero parece que no.

—Bueno niñas, con su permiso, me voy a preparar para el show. —Y sin decir más, Rose le indicó el camino al baño para que se cambiara.

—Rosalie, ven acá. —Grité furiosa. —Sabes perfectamente que nunca han sido de mi agrado estos shows, además en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es otro escándalo. ¿Qué tal si este tipo abre la boca y dice que estuvo en la casa de Isabella Marie Swan?— Dije un poco histérica, pero tenía que calmarme, así que empecé a hablar manejando mucho más mi voz. —Rose, por favor, no estoy de humor para estos espectáculos. Todas las personas me tienen en un concepto de ser una cualquiera, y aunque trato de que no me afecte lo que digan los demás, me duele que en la calle las personas me señalen. —Esto lo dije ya mucho más calmada.

—Bella te entiendo perfectamente, yo hace unos cuantos años estuve en la misma situación. Mis amigas me hicieron una sorpresa igual y créeme, se me subieron los ánimos, no del todo, pero me ayudó bastante. Vamos, Bella, diviértete un poco, olvídate de todo y disfruta el espectáculo.

Sin decir más, y prácticamente obligada me quedé a ver el espectáculo. No podía negarlo el tipo bailaba bien, más sin embargo no me inspiraba confianza.

El tal Laurent se fue a las 2 de la madrugada, y sin decir más nos fuimos a dormir.

Me levanté a las 11 de la mañana con un hambre, que seria capaz de comerme todo lo que había en la nevera yo sola, pero no me quería poner como una bola, por lo que decidí asarme un pedazo de carne, y para acompañarla una ensalada de tomate, con lechuga y cebolla; con jugo de naranja. Me senté en la mesa a degustar de mi nutritivo desayuno, prendí el televisor por pura costumbre, pues a esa hora pasaban películas de comedias, que eran las que tanto me gustaban; pero en vez de pasar las películas pasaron una noticia.

—Pues bien, como todos saben, para esta semana se esperaba la visita del Rey de Gran Bretaña, pero por motivos de agenda, su hijo, el príncipe heredero, vendrá en su lugar, junto con su hermana. Ellos vendrán una semana, llegaran mañana lunes y se regresaran el lunes próximo, el jueves termina su visita oficial, pero se quedaran en el país, para disfrutar del estreno de la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta en el 2100 Square Feet, ellos hablaran con los actores que darán vida al drama, sin duda la más emocionada es la princesa, pues le encantan las tablas y estas es una de sus obras favoritas.— Dijo la periodista, después de que terminara de hablar comenzaron a mostrar fotos de ellos, él era muy guapo y ella no era menos, la humildad se les notaba por enzima, se veía que eran buenas personas.

Rose salió de la habitación justo en el momento en el que empezaba la película, hoy transmitirían _¿Qué Paso Ayer? 1._ Era una película muy chistosa, por lo menos a mi gusto, la trama de la despedida de soltero donde el novio se pierde en las Vegas, después lo encuentran rojo como un cangrejo de lo quemado que estaba… mejor dicho, estaba contenta.

—Veo que amaneciste de buen humor, Bella. —Dijo Rose desde la cocina.

—Pues, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Aro, pero definitivamente esta película mejoró mi animo, oye ¿Sabes que esta semana vienen el príncipe heredero de Gran Bretaña y su hermana de visita oficial y se quedaran unos días a ver el estreno de la obra de teatro en la que participamos?— Rose salió como una flecha de la cocina.

—Pensé que eran los reyes, pero wow… el príncipe si que está bueno, es muy simpático, tiene un carácter uff, como decirlo, es cariñoso, amable, caballeroso… si sigo no termino hoy, obvio todo esto lo se por medio de las revistas que ¡Tú! Nunca lees querida amiga.

—Oye Rose, gracias, yo prefiero los libros con historias dentro, que inspiren odio, felicidad, tristeza, amor; no revistas con puras fotos y chismes en los que probablemente me metan. Además querida amiga no me has dejado contarte toda la historia, según la periodista. —Señalé la televisión. —Ellos van ha hablar con nosotros sobre no sé que. —Terminé de decir, observando a mi amiga que parecía que se iba a explotar de la emoción.

—Bella, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Conoceremos a los príncipes ingleses, será todo un honor hablar con ellos.

—Rose, cálmate.

— ¿Qué me calme? Puff, por favor, Bella, si sigues así no encontraras al hombre por el que te levantes todas las mañanas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, te vas a quedar solterona… ooohhhh que ¡OSO! Te quedaras Señorita para toda la vida.

—Gracias Rose, —dije con un poco de sarcasmo en mi voz. —No me gusta que hablemos de mi vida íntima, sabes que nunca he tenido novio a pesar de vivir en este medio, simplemente no he encontrado al hombre indicado. Veras, no quiero compartir mi vida con un borracho o drogadicto, quiero que mis hijos crezcan en un ambiente sano y darles todo el amor y cariño que yo no tuve, que su padre los quiera y que pase tiempo con ellos, ¿sabes Rose? Yo no quiero ser actriz toda mi vida, me encanta el diseño de modas y una vez termine la obra de teatro me marcharé a Londres a estudiar. Esta vida está llena de rumores, aquí, —señalé la casa haciendo referencia a el mundo de la actuación— no tienes vida privada, todo lo que haces se sabe, todos los medios están esperando que te pase algo para poder dar la primicia y así hacerte quedar mal ante los ojos de las personas. Es curioso porque a pesar de que a diferencia de muchos yo crecí en este medio, no me acostumbro a que los fotógrafos pongan cámaras debajo de mis faldas para ver si llevo ropa interior, que no puedo viajar a mi país porque todo el mundo se entera y no puedo tener unas vacaciones como desde hace mucho las deseo en las playas de mi querida Cartagena. No sabes como hecho de menos mi tierra, que critiquen la ropa que llevo, que no puedo salir al supermercado en shorts como lo hacen la mayoría de los mortales porque inmediatamente están fotografiándome y criticando si me peiné, la ropa que llevo puesta, todo, critican todo, y eso en ocasiones me molesta. —Necesitaba desahogarme y Rose me ayudó mucho, mientras hablaba no me dijo ni una sola palabra, me escuchaba como si estuviéramos en un concierto y yo estuviera cantando su canción favorita.

—Bella, yo también hecho de menos todo, la privacidad por ejemplo, los que están fuera de este mundo creen que es muy fácil salir y poner buena cara ante las cámaras, pero no es así, yo te comprendo a la perfección. Yo también quiero, pasar unas vacaciones en España con mi familia, poder pasear por las calles de Barcelona, viajar a Madrid e ir a ver el clásico de futbol, pasear por los parques de Mallorca; pero esta es la vida que yo escogí, y no me puedo quejar, ya es demasiado tarde para eso, pero no sigamos hablando que me vas a hacer llorar, más bien miremos la película, que parece que se esta empezando a poner buena.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, al terminar de ver el film, curiosamente hicimos crispetas después de habernos visto la película, pero así éramos nosotras, todo lo hacíamos al revés; pusimos a derretir un pedazo de panela para sumergir las palomitas de maíz en ellas, a mí personalmente me encantan.

Esa noche Rose también se quedó conmigo, tuve una noche decente, a comparación de la anterior, Rose se quejó de que le había pegado varias veces, tenia sueños extraños y pues no me esperaba lo que Aro me tenia la mañana del lunes cuando me pidió un favor.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí esta el capitulo 3. Espero y les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo será EPOV.

Pueden seguirme en Twitter **/NelaMallen** y opinar sobre la historia con el hashtag **#NPHDA**

No se cuando vuelva a actualizar. La idea era actualizar semana de por medio, pero no se si alcanzaré a escribir el capitulo en una sola semana. No me comprometo :P

Espero y pasen una feliz semana.


	4. Viaje Oficial a USA

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguila

_**Capítulo cuatro**_

_**Viaje Oficial a USA**_

**EPOV**

—Alice, se te agradece, muévete o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

—Hermanito relájate, es la primera vez que vamos a Estados Unidos y quiero dar una buena impresión.

—Tú no necesitas de tanta ropa para dar una buena impresión. Oye, lo de los trajes para los actos oficiales lo entiendo, debemos ir muy bien presentados, pero por lo que veo te vas a cambiar tres veces por día en los días de viaje privado. —Y era cierto, el pequeño duende llevaba muchísima ropa.

— ¡LISTO! —Exclamó con alegría. —Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

—Alice, ya vamos tarde, mejor dile a Lorenzo que lleve las maletas al carro.

Y así salimos al aeropuerto.

En un principio eran mis padres los que irían al viaje, pero por cambios en la agenda nos correspondió a mi hermana y a mí cumplir con el compromiso. Alice estaba muy ilusionada, pues justo esta semana se estrenaba la obra de teatro Romeo y Julieta. A ella le encanta el teatro y esta es una de sus obras favoritas, es por eso que nos quedaremos cuatro días de visita privada, el jueves termina la oficial. El viernes nos dedicaremos a recorrer los Ángeles, el sábado será el estreno, el domingo iremos a Hollywood pues mi hermana quiere conocer la ciudad y el lunes nos quedaremos en los Ángeles a pasear por Santa Mónica y por la noche regresaremos a Londres.

Subimos al avión y nos dispusimos a hablar, en el aeropuerto nos recibirían el presidente de los Estados Unidos y el embajador de Inglaterra ahí junto con sus respectivas esposas.

—Oye, Edward, perdón por la demora, pero antes de que llegaras estaba averiguando sobre la obra de teatro que veremos en el 2100 Square Feet, los protagonistas son James Alexander Smith e Isabella Marie Swan; ella tiene cara de ser buena persona, de buenos sentimientos; pero él, es otra historia, se le ve la maldad por encima, debe ser difícil para ella tratar con una persona así.

—Pues la verdad no sé que opinar, tendré que hablar con ellos y así en el viaje de vuelta te diré mi opinión, pero saliendo del tema de la obra de teatro ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa?— Indagué curioso.

—Hermanito, creo que deberías entenderme. Hemos convivido muchos años, sabes como soy de vanidosa y siempre me gusta estar bien presentada, aunque creo que exagere un poquito, pero bueno, si hay alguna emergencia tendré con que cambiarme. —Terminó de decir contenta por lo que me había contado.

Las horas se pasaban demasiado lento, ya quería aterrizar y descansar, estaba exhausto, acababa de llegar de Alemania, pues había terminado mi formación militar, que era una regla de los príncipes herederos. Este año entraría a la universidad y estudiaría Derecho y Relaciones Internaciones por la tarea que tengo encomendada desde que nací. Este compromiso me tomó por sorpresa, pues yo creía que descansaría un poco de los actos oficiales antes de mi entrada al King´s College universidad donde estudiaría. Los ojos ya me pesaban demasiado y sin esperármelo caí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté cuando la Maggie nos avisó para que nos pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad para aterrizar, miré el reloj y eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana hora estadounidense. Al bajarnos del avión, ya estaban presentes el presidente y el embajador ingles con sus respectivas esposas.

—Altezas, es un honor tenerlos en Estados Unidos, espero gocen de su estadía aquí. —Con estas palabras nos recibió amablemente el Presidente William Roberts, y su esposa la señora Sophie Roberts nos miraba amablemente, era agradable estar con ellos, se respiraba tranquilidad.

—Príncipe Edward, Princesa Alice, es un honor que vengan, sabemos que es su primer viaje a Estados Unidos, ojala les guste el paisaje, se quedaran en el Beverly Wilshire — Beverly Hills, A Four Seasons Hotel, la vista que tiene de la ciudad es preciosa, espero que disfruten de ella. —Ahora el que hablaba era Christopher Evans embajador del Reino Unido en Estados Unidos.

—Los acompañaremos a su alojamiento, en el camino le iremos contando acerca de la ciudad. —La señora Emma Evans esposa del embajador, nos dio una breve reseña de la ciudad. —Fue fundada en 1781 por el gobernador español Felipe de Neve como El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles de Porciúncula. En 1821 pasó a ser parte de México tras su independencia de España, y posteriormente de Estados Unidos en 1848 tras la Intervención estadounidense en México. Fue incorporada como ciudad el 4 de abril de 1850. Cinco meses antes de que California obtuviera su condición de estado.

»Es uno de los principales centros culturales, económicos, científicos y de entretenimiento del mundo. La ciudad fue anfitriona de dos Juegos Olímpicos (1932 y 1984), al igual que los Miss Universo 1990 y Miss Universo 2006, y es sede de muchas instituciones culturales y científicas. El área de Los Ángeles es rica en especies de plantas nativas, debido en parte a su diversidad de hábitats, que incluyen playas, pantanos y montañas. El ambiente botánico más común son los matorrales costeros, los cuales cubren las laderas. Algunos nombres de plantas nativas son: amapola de California, amapola matilija, toyon, roble costero y centeno gigante salvaje. Muchas de estas especies, como el girasol de Los Ángeles, son tan escasas que han sido consideradas en peligro de extinción. Aunque no es nativa del área, la flor oficial de la ciudad es la llamada ave del paraíso. —El discurso sobre su ciudad dio fin en ese preciso momento, pues habíamos llegado al hotel, teníamos para descansar hasta la una de la tarde pues teníamos un almuerzo con los mandatarios.

Tan pronto entré en la suite, me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación y acostarme en la cama. Estaba exhausto y rápidamente me quede dormido.

Alice me despertó a eso de las 11:30 para que nos diera tiempo suficiente para cambiarnos y relajarnos un poco y llegar puntual al evento. Me metí al jacuzzi, en realidad que lo necesitaba, a pesar de que había dormido aproximadamente 2 horas seguía muy cansado.

La semana se pasó lenta, de compromiso para aquí, de compromiso para allá, estas tierras eran muy bonitas, me gustaba llegar todas las noches y asomarme al balcón de la suite y admirar la ciudad. La iluminación era espectacular, con eso de que pronto empezarían las fiestas decembrinas, los habitantes comenzaban a decorar sus casas y eso daba un toque más brillante al panorama que tenia desde mi habitación.

Hoy era viernes, anoche se había terminado la visita oficial, tengo que admitir que nos fue muy bien, los acuerdos de los que mi padre me había hablado se habían cerrado. El torbellino de mi hermana me despertó a las 7 de la mañana para que empezáramos con el tour, así que me bañe, me cambié y desayuné algo ligero. Los escoltas nos seguirían a todas partes. Alice contrató una guía turística para que nos diera a conocer parte de la historia de la ciudad, y comenzamos cerca de las 8 de la mañana ya que solamente éramos nosotros los del tour.

El recorrido urbano tiene como punto de partida la emblemática Plaza del Olmo, árbol monumental de varios centenares de años de existencia.

—Nos dirigiremos hacia la plaza de Los Serranos, —nos relataba Tanya, la guía turística —donde nos encontraremos con la primera vivienda de arco de piedra (época aproximada de construcción siglo XVI, así como todas las que veremos en el transcurso del paseo) y el edificio de construcción actual que alberga el Teatro Municipal. Giraremos por la calle Rey Don Jaime muy típica por la cantidad de rosales que adornan sus fachadas y en la que su segunda manzana de viviendas delimita el entorno de lo que fue la muralla árabe, encontrándose en su interior la Torre del Cortijo (s. XI). Giraremos por la calle de la Iglesia y saldremos a la calle de la Sangre donde veremos un resto de los muros de la derruida casa Abadía donde podremos apreciar los restos de arco y escudo heráldico que en su día presidió esta vivienda y frente a ella la Ermita de lo Sangre del Santo Cristo (se cree de construcción muy anterior al s. XVII, fecha (1.621) que figura en la ménsula de su entrada) considerada un Bien de Interés Cultural.

»Seguiremos nuestro paseo por la calle Amargura y desembocamos en la calle Caballeros donde veremos uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de Aras de los Olmos, la Casa del Balcón de Esquina, también conocida como Casa de los Monterde, cuya peculiaridad radica en su balcón, no habitual en la Comunidad Valenciana. Seguiremos nuestro paseo por la calle Fuente Grande y encontraremos de nuevo una vivienda cuya fachada tiene arco y escudo, retornaremos a la calle Parra y giraremos por la calle Jueguecillo donde dejaremos a la izquierda el edificio que alberga el horno árabe en proceso de restauración y salimos a la calle Moral donde retornamos a la plaza del Olmo y girando a la izquierda llegamos a la plaza Placeta donde se encuentra el edificio del Ayuntamiento y la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles (s. XVII) en la que se mezclan los estilos renacentista y románico, la decoración interior es magnífica con un esgrafiado muy bien conservado en tonos grises y blancos. —Y así nos conto todo lo que veríamos en el recorrido que duraba todo el día, para que pudiéramos tomarnos fotos y comer por ahí.

El recorrido fue maravilloso, las calles eran preciosas, mi hermana no dejaba de tomar fotos.

El sábado nos quedamos en el hotel, por la mañana dormí plácidamente, mientras que mi hermana decidió bajar a la piscina. Por la tarde el que bajó a la piscina fui yo, y a eso de las 5 de la tarde mi hermana me llamó para que me bañara y me arreglara para ir a la obra de teatro. La obra comenzaba a las 7 y Alice quería hablar antes con los actores. Estoy seguir que si mi hermana no hubiera nacido en la cuna real y estuviera destinada a ser princesa, seria actriz.

A las seis estábamos en el 2100 Square Feet. Aro, el director de la obra, nos recibió muy amablemente, hablamos con él unos minutos y después nos pidió que pasáramos al salón para que viéramos a obra que solamente se presentaría para nosotros, pero antes nos presentó con el elenco que le daba vida a la obra.

—Altezas, ella es Isabella Marie Swan, ella interpretaba a Julieta. —Una muchacha de aproximadamente unos 17 o 18 años se puso enfrente de nosotros y nos ofreció una mano en símbolo de saludo. Era simplemente hermosa, me quedé mirándola fijamente pues nunca había visto a una mujer tan bonita; es decir, las princesas y las mujeres con las que estaba rodeado eran muy bellas, pero ella era especial, emanaba una ternura, una inocencia que nunca había sentido antes. Cuando ella se acercó para estrechar mi mano un delicioso olor afrutado me envolvió.

—Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y ella es mi hermana Marie Alice Masen Cullen.

—Alteza, es un placer conocerle en persona, pensé que no alcanzaría a conocerle. —Al decir lo último, Aro la miró mezquinamente como si hubiera dicho algo que no podía decir. Al estrechar las manos una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de mi brazo haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Si no es porque mi hermana me interrumpe, podría haber durado no se cuanto tiempo.

—Isabella, tenía ganas de conocerte. —Decía mi hermana, y tomándola desprevenida le dio un abrazo. —Eres muy bonita.

—Gracias, alteza, yo también tenia muchas ganas de conocerle. —Al terminar estaba roja como un tomate.

—Bueno, él es James, él interpretaba a Romeo. —Un muchacho mayor que ella se nos puso en frente, su mirada era fría, su rostro era inexpresivo. Ahora entendía a mi hermana cuando decía que para ella debía ser muy difícil trabajar con él, a simple vista se notaba que eran polo opuesto. Hizo una breve reverencia inclinando su cabeza.

—Altezas, es un placer conocerles, espero disfruten de la obra. —Al decir lo último su voz sonó algo sarcástica, trabajar con este tipo debería ser un fastidio completo.

Y así nos fue presentando con todo el elenco y entre todos eran aproximadamente 24 o 25 personas las que le daban vida al melodrama. Parece que a mi hermana le cayó muy bien Isabella, pues tan pronto terminó la presentación comenzaron a hablar. Todos se habían ido a cambiar menos Isabella, cosa que me pareció curioso y me aguanté las ganas de preguntar.

—Disculpa Isabella, ¿No tienes que ir a cambiarte para salir a escena?

—No, Alteza, por favor llámeme Bella, Isabella es demasiado formal y solamente me dicen así en las entrevistas. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y roja como un tomate.

—Bueno, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?— Interrogó curiosa.

—Llámame por mi nombre, solamente nos llaman altezas en los actos oficiales y las personas que nos colaboran en la casa y por supuesto las personas del común, sin ofender. —Una preciosa sonrisa se formo en su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón.

—Entonces, hecho.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola...! Como prometí aquí esta el capítulo, no lo subí ayer porque mi madre me pidió un favor y no alcance. :P

Espero y sea de su agrado

Gracias por leer mi historia.

ACLARO: Son capítulos importantes en el desarrollo de la historia. Faltan tres capítulos para que la historia tome vuelo.

Los que quieran me pueden seguir en Twitter** /NelaMallen**


	5. Entrando en Confianza

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo cinco**_

**Entrando en Confianza**

**BPOV**

—Altezas, ella es Isabella Marie Swan, ella interpreta a Julieta. —Aro me presento con el Príncipe heredero de Inglaterra y su hermana, tenia mucha vergüenza, jamás había conocido a personas tan importantes

—Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y ella es mi hermana Marie Alice Masen Cullen. —Le tendí la mano en señal se saludo e hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Este tipo era muy simpático; era mucho más alto que yo, su cabello color bronce y despeinado de manera ordenada hacían perfecto juego con su color de ojos que era una combinación de dorado con verde y azul, eran simplemente preciosos. Su tono de piel era igual de pálido al mío.

—Alteza, es un placer conocerle en persona, pensé que no alcanzaría a conocerle. —Al decir lo último, Aro me miró mezquinamente sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto. Él tomó la mano que yo le estaba ofreciendo. Sentí bonito al tocar su mano, era como si cientos de hormigas se pusieran de acuerdo para correr por mis venas.

—Isabella, tenía ganas de conocerte. —Dijo la princesa, apenas me dio tiempo de voltear la cabeza, pues me pilló desprevenida dándome un abrazo. —Eres muy bonita. —La vergüenza pudo conmigo y estaba roja como un tomate, además el príncipe me miraba fijamente pero de una manera dulce.

—Gracias alteza, yo también tenia muchas ganas de conocerle. —Me puse más roja, si es que eso podía ser posible.

Aro siguió con la presentación y al terminar la princesa se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar; era bastante amigable y era fácil estar en su compañía. Al cabo de unos minutos mis antiguos compañeros se fueron a los camerinos para prepararse para la interpretación y yo me quedé charlando con ella, el príncipe se dio cuenta y vino a preguntarme.

—Disculpa Isabella, ¿No tienes que ir a cambiarte para salir a escena?— Me preguntó de manera relajada.

—No, Alteza, por favor llámeme Bella, Isabella es demasiado formal y solamente me dicen así en las entrevistas. —Y era verdad, las personas cercanas a mí me llamaban Bella. No es que no me gustara mi nombre, solamente que era muy largo y demasiado formal.

—Bueno, pero con una condición. —Propuso el príncipe

— ¿Cuál? —Interrogué curiosa.

—Llámame por mi nombre, solamente nos llaman altezas en los actos oficiales y las personas que nos colaboran en la casa y por supuesto las personas de a pie. —Terminó de decir, sonreí a modo de aceptación

—Entonces, Hecho. —Dije sin pensarlo más.

— Pero no me has contado por qué no te has ido a cambiar. —Y seguía con el mismo tema, Aro me lo repitió una y mil veces, "Isabella, no se pueden enterar que no estarás en la obra" no se por qué me decía eso, si igual ya nos había encontrado reemplazo a James y a mí, y en la obra ninguno de los dos actuaria.

—Aamm. —Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. —Verá, se supone que no debería hablar de esto y no se por qué, pero prométanme que no dirán nada. —Ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. —Bueno, él intento abusar de mi en un bar, unos fotógrafos que estaban en el lugar tomaron fotos y pues se armó el escándalo; y eso fue lo primero que nos dijeron cuando aceptamos este trabajo, cero escándalos. Traté de explicarle a Aro que él fue el que me buscó, y que además estaba borracho, y él decía que me entendía pero que tenía que tomar la misma decisión para ambos pues los dos estábamos involucrados en el escándalo. —Cuando terminé de narrarles, lo sucedido su cara era de total desconcierto.

—Pero Bella, ¿y que vas a hacer ahora?— Me preguntó Alice con preocupación en su voz, Edward simplemente escuchaba, su cara mostraba enfado total.

—Pues Alice, este no es el mundo que yo hubiera querido para mí. Gracias a mis padres estoy metida en esta vida llena de escándalos, si por mí fuera estaría estudiando diseño de moda.

—Aaawww, ¿Enserio?, yo voy a entrar a estudiar diseño de modas, seremos colegas. — Terminó de decir Alice contenta por lo que había dicho. — ¿Dónde piensas estudiar?

—Pues esta semana he estado pensando en irme a estudiar a Inglaterra, lejos de aquí, lejos de todo esto, por allá no me conocen bien así que estaré una temporada tranquila, y he pensado en el Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design.

— ¡Siiii...! Yo estudiare ahí, hablaré con mis padres para que te busquen un cupo y podamos estudiar las dos y…

— ¡Alice! Todavía no sé si me vaya a estudiar a Londres, no les he dicho nada a mis padres, no he averiguado nada. Además debo pensar en las fundaciones que apoyo, no las puedo dejar tiradas, esos niños son parte de mi vida; tendré que comprar o rentar un apartamento para poder vivir en él.— Me sorprendía que con apenas unos cuantos minutos de conocernos estuviera tan emocionada por la noticia que les di.

— ¿Apoyas fundaciones benéficas? ¿Cómo cuales?— Preguntó Edward con la curiosidad escrita en su voz.

—Aamm si, la mayoría están en Colombia, verán yo soy de allá, nací en Cartagena y ahí me crié. A los 12 años mis padres se trasladaron a los Ángeles, y pues desde entonces vivo aquí, siento la necesidad de ayudar a los niños huérfanos que por circunstancia sus padres no están con ellos, ya sea porque no los quisieron o simplemente murieron y se encuentran en orfanatos. —Me sentía bien hablando con ellos, era extraño pues generalmente no hablo con personas que no conozco tan fácil, tal vez tiene que ver con que ellos también están expuestos a la vida publica.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti, no todos están dispuestos a dar su dinero a los demás. —Ahora era Alice la que hablaba, iba a decir algo más pero el telón se abrió dando inicio a la obra.

Pasó una hora y media aproximadamente y se dio por finalizada la obra, definitivamente no me esperaba lo que ellos dirían.

—He visto mejores interpretaciones. —Decía Alice. —No es por nada, Bella, pero tu actúas mucho mejor que ella, descargué una de tus películas y tu actuación fue espectacular, es como un don nato en ti.

—De acuerdo contigo, hermanita, estoy seguro que si la protagonista hubieras sido tú, seria otro cantar. —Dijo serio Edward.

—Bueno, señoritos fue un placer conocerlos, pero creo que se deben dirigir a su hotel, si me disculpan. —Hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, aunque ellos me habían pedido que no los tratara por su titulo. Ellos eran de la realeza y no podía evitar realizar esta clase de señas.

—Bella, acompáñanos hasta la puerta, además los escoltas te quieren conocer. —Accedía a acompañarlos.

—Bien, Bella, él es Jacob Lauper, es mi escolta y muy amigo nuestro. —Dijo Edward, un joven de unos 24 años se acercó a mí, su piel tenía un color dorado natural, su cabello era negro azabache al igual que sus ojos y era bastante corpulento. Me tendió una mano en señal de saludo.

—Señorita Isabella, es un placer conocerla.

—Hola Jacob, por favor llámame Bella, y por supuesto el gusto es mío. —Para cuando terminé de decir eso, estaba roja como un tomate.

—Y él es Steve Morrison, mi escolta. —Dijo Alice, un joven de unos 22 años se para en frente mío con una sonrisa escrita en su rostro, su piel era igual de blanca a la mía o quizá un poco más pálida, sus ojos eran azules y su color de cabello era castaño oscuro, él era menos corpulento que Jacob pero igual tenía bastante musculatura.

—Bella, es un placer conocerla.

—Hola Steve, el placer es mío.

—Edward, fue un placer conocerte y a ti también, Alice. Espero que pasen sus últimos días en Estados Unidos con mucho agrado y que los paparazzis no los molesten y…— Fui interrumpida por Jessica.

—Como siempre tan confianzuda, Isabella. Altezas discúlpenla, ella nunca cambiara, tiene traumas y eso la hace rara y no mide sus actos, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a nada más y nada menos que los príncipes de Inglaterra?— Su voz era fría como siempre, pero la burla estaba escrita en ella. Edward y Alice junto con Jacob y Steve se quedaron mirándola con una cara que no sabia descifrar, al ver la reacción de ellos esa tipa siguió con su discurso barato. —Ahh por cierto no me han presentado me llamo Jessica Stanley maquillista de la obra de teatro. —Se giro hacia mí encarándome de nuevo. — ¿Ya les contaste que por ser una zorra y una fácil te sacaron de la obra de teatro? Porque ese cuento barato de que tú no querías solamente te lo crees tú, y que alto escalas, me imagino que sabrás quien es la novia de James ¿verdad? Les informo altezas que la prepa que tienen al frente se metió con el novio de la archifamosa Victoria Wildember, una de las mejores actrices que existen en este mundo. —Para cuando terminó de decir eso las lágrimas caían a mares por mi rostro y sin decir más me fui.

—Altezas, con su permiso que pasen buena noche. —Les dije con voz quebrada por el llanto ¿es que nunca se cansaría de amargarme la vida? Esa pregunta me la hacia cada vez que me hacia algo. El parqueadero estaba algo alejado del lugar, ya que no había pedido que me trajeran el coche, no me dio tiempo; pero antes de llegar me tomaron por el brazo y al darme la vuelta estaban al frente mío, Alice, Edward, Rose, Jacob, Steve y Ángela. Rose al verme la cara me abrazó fuertemente.

—Bella, no le pongas cuidado, sabes como es ella, nunca te ha querido y creo que nunca te querrá. No llores por lo que esa tipa te dijo, de sobra sabemos que no es cierto porque nosotras estábamos contigo esa noche y vimos todo lo que paso. —Ya estaba un poco más calmada. Rose me hizo sentir mejor con sus palabras.

—Ya lo sé, Rose, pero aunque no sean ciertas me duelen, porque es de mi de quien estaba hablando, porque no tengo ni idea de porqué le caigo mal, porque sé que ella habla a mis espaldas y no son precisamente cosas buenas, sé que ella es la que envenena a la prensa en mi contra y…—Las lagrimas caían nuevamente por mi rostro.

—Bella, no llores, apenas te conozco de hace unas cuantas horas pero es tiempo suficiente para que una persona que valora a los demás por lo que son y no por lo que tienen, me di cuenta de que eres muy buena persona, además ya le dije tres cosas a esa tipa. —Decía Alice, bastante alterada.

—En serio gracias a todos, generalmente trato de que esto no me afecte, pero simplemente es más fuerte que yo. No es fácil salir a la calle y ser señalada por todo el mundo como si hubieras matado a alguien. —Miré el reloj que llevaba en mi mano derecha y vi que eran las 10:30 pm, pero ¡por Dios! El tiempo con ellos se pasa volando. –Chicos, creo que deberían volver a su hotel, ya son las 10:30 y ustedes no conocen muy bien que digamos la ciudad de noche, así que es mejor que se vayan de una vez. —Decía con la voz un poco entrecortada por el llanto, pero ya había dejado de llorar. —Como les dije antes, fue un placer conocerlos, que disfruten su paseo a Hollywood. —Iba caminando rumbo a mi coche cuando Edward me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Te importaría acompañarnos junto con Rose de paseo a Hollywood mañana?— En serio que eso no me lo esperaba. Anonadada, miré a Alice que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y de ahí pase al rostro de Rose que tenia la misma sonrisa.

—Si, claro, será un placer, ¿verdad Rose?— Mi amiga estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

**EPOV**

Bella me agrado mucho, el escuchar la historia de por qué no se fue a cambiar para entrar en escena hizo que la sangre me hirviera pero no sabía por qué.

—Aamm. —Contestó con nerviosismo en si hermosa voz. —Verán, se supone que no debería hablar de esto y no se por qué, pero prométanme que no dirán nada. —Mi hermana y yo simplemente asentimos con la cabeza en señal de que continuara y nos contara. —Bueno, él intento abusar de mi en un bar, unos fotógrafos que estaban en el lugar tomaron fotos y pues se armó el escándalo; y eso fue lo primero que nos dijeron cuando aceptamos este trabajo, cero escándalos. Traté de explicarle a Aro que él fue el que me buscó, y que además estaba borracho, y él decía que me entendía pero que tenía que tomar la misma decisión para ambos pues los dos estábamos involucrados en el escándalo. —Escuchar que ese tipo había tratado de abusar de una mujer, y más de ella, que se veía a simple vista que era buena persona me hizo enojar.

—Pero Bella, ¿y que vas a hacer ahora?— Preguntó Alice con preocupación en su voz. Yo simplemente escuchaba, mi cara mostraba enfado total.

Para mi sorpresa, a ella no le gustaba ese mundo al que ella pertenecía, ella quería al igual que mi hermana estudiar diseño de moda, y eso puso a mil a mi querida Alice. Sin duda, Bella también era de su total agrado, al enterarse de sus gustos empezó a planear cosas como era natural en ella, pero lo que Bella dijo después me dejó más asombrado gratamente de ella, sin duda era una gran persona.

— ¡Alice! Todavía no se si me vaya a estudiar a Londres, no le he dicho nada a mis padres, no he averiguado nada. Además debo pensar en las fundaciones que apoyo, no las puedo dejar tiradas, esos niños son parte de mi vida; tendré que comprar o rentar un apartamento para poder vivir en él. —Sin duda Bella estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Alice al enterarse que carrera quería estudiar, pero yo estaba más sorprendido todavía, no cualquiera ayuda a los demás, así porque si. Y no puede aguantar más mi curiosidad y me atreví a preguntarle.

— ¿Apoyas fundaciones benéficas? ¿Cómo cuales?— Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Emm si, la mayoría están en Colombia. Verán yo soy de allá, nací en Cartagena y ahí me crié. A los 12 años mis padres se trasladaron a los Ángeles, y pues desde entonces vivo aquí, siento la necesidad de ayudar a los niños huérfanos que por circunstancia sus padres no están con ellos, ya sea porque no los quisieron o simplemente murieron y se encuentran en orfanatos.— No tenia palabras, los actores que conocía siempre se hundían en la fama que tenían y eran arrogantes, solo se preocupaban por ellos, y en serio que conozco a muchas celebridades, pues en los distintos actos a los que asiste mi familia en Londres y demás lugares siempre hay famosos. Mi hermana y ella cruzaron un par de palabras más y acto seguido se abrió el telón dando inicio a la obra de teatro. Tras hora y media de una mala actuación, porque era cierto, la actuación de la protagonista fue muy mala. No podía dejar de imaginarme a Bella montada en el escenario, como una Julieta perdidamente enamorada, que da la vida por su amor, pero no, gracias al idiota ese, ella no pudo estar ahí interpretando su personaje.

Al terminar la obra, le hicimos saber a Bella nuestro punto de vista que para mi sorpresa mi hermana pensaba lo mismo que yo. Ella ya se estaba despidiendo, pero nuestros escoltas nos pidieron que les presentáramos a la protagonista de la obra, y pues como ella hubiera sido de no haber ocurrido en incidente. Yo presenté a Jacob mi escolta y Alice presentó a Steve su escolta. Ahora si nos estábamos despidiendo, ella se dirigía a nosotros hablándonos de TÚ como nosotros mismos se lo habíamos pedido, cuando una muchacha de unos 19 o 20, tenía una belleza extraña, no era tan llamativa como Rosalie, pero tampoco tenía el encanto natural y dulce de Bella. Al contrario, ella se veía arrogante, y tras de que su físico no le colaboraba en absolutamente nada su forma de ser termino por detonar las pocas posibilidades de que esta chica me agradara.

—Como siempre tan confianzuda, Isabella. Altezas discúlpenla, ella nunca cambiara, tiene traumas y eso la hace rara y no mide sus actos, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a nada más y nada menos que los príncipes de Inglaterra?— Su voz era fría y la burla estaba escrita en ella. Anonadados por la impresión mi hermana, Jacob, Steve y yo nos quedamos mirándola con una cara de desconcierto total, al ver nuestra reacción, la oxigenada esa siguió con su discurso barato. —Ahh por cierto no me han presentado me llamo Jessica Stanley maquillista de la obra de teatro. —Se presentó con un tono de voz que no me agradó, y después se giró hacia Bella encarándola. — ¿Ya les contaste que por ser una zorra y una fácil te sacaron de la obra de teatro? Porque ese cuento barato de que tú no querías solamente te lo crees tú, y que alto escalas, me imagino que sabrás quien es la novia de James ¿verdad? Les informo altezas que la prepa que tienen al frente se metió con el novio de la archifamosa Victoria Wildember, una de las mejores actrices que existen en este mundo. —La rabia era mi compañera en este momento, preocupado por la reacción de Bella ante las palabras de esta mujer volteé a mirarla, y si la sangre se me empezaba a calentar, ahora hervía, el rostro de Bella estaba cubierto por cientos de lágrimas, que caían sin compasión por su nívea piel.

—Altezas, con su permiso que pasen buena noche. —Se despidió con voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Así se debería despedir de ustedes, tan igualada la prepago esta. Discúlpenla Altezas, no tuvo la mejor infancia, su mente es un revoltijo completo, sus padres siempre la han utilizado, la han explotado trabajando en este medio, para que ellos se puedan dar la gran vida que llevan y…— Mi hermana la interrumpió.

—Que pena, señorita Stanley, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de hablarnos de esa manera. Nosotros mismos le habíamos pedido que nos tratara como a otro de sus amigos, y con respecto a lo otro, una persona que este en todos sus cabales, se daría cuenta con solo tratarla unos minutos que Bella es una gran persona, cosa que creo que usted no es, y disculpe si soy grosera, pero me da rabia que traten mal a las personas, y por lo que he escuchado ustedes dos se conocen desde hace muchísimos años, imposible que no sepa la clase de persona que es Bella. Por personas como usted, el mundo está como está, por eso hay personas que no logran sus sueños y sus metas, porque personas como usted frustra y daña las ganas de salir adelante a los demás. ¿Sabe una cosa "Señorita"? La envidia que usted desborda hacia Bella, es tal vez, no, es tal vez no, es —se autocorrigió mi hermana— todo lo que usted no podrá ser en esta vida por esa mente tan cerrada que posee, porque si se diera la oportunidad de ver el mundo de manera diferente se daría cuenta de la clase de personas que la rodean y aprendería a aprovechar las oportunidades que le da la vida y que muchos a quienes usted no conoce, las desean y esperan tener así sea una cuarta parte. Ni siquiera nosotros— me señaló y se señaló ella— que somos de la realeza y se supone que por nuestro titulo deberíamos ser tratados diferente a los demás, no nos gusta, porque mientras más sencilla y humilde sea la persona, mejor es, no crea que mientras más arrogante y fastidiosa sea se va a volver más grande. Déjeme decirle, señorita, que si está pensando así, está soñando despierta, y cuando se despierte se va a dar duro contra el mundo que la rodea. —Mi hermana salió tras Bella.

— ¿Y usted también me va a decir cosas, príncipe Edward?— Me pregunto la muchacha.

—Aamm, ¡NO!— Dije de manera cortante. —Mi hermana ya le dijo todo, aunque sinceramente ganas no me faltan de terminar ese discurso que Alice empezó, pero no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo, mejor me voy a ver como esta Bella después de cómo la trato. —Mientras caminaba hacia el parqueadero sentí la mirada de Jessica en mi espalda.

Íbamos todos al encuentro con Bella, Alice y Rose ya estaban con ella consolándola, enserio que esa mujer se había pasado. Las chicas le decían palabras de apoyo tratando de que cambiara su semblante, ella se despidió nuevamente, se dio la vuelta y no se me ocurrió otra cosa y la tomé del brazo dándole la vuelta y quedando cara a cara.

— ¿Te importaría acompañarnos junto con Rose de paseo a Hollywood mañana?—Sorprendida, porque obviamente no se esperaba lo que le acababa de decir, miró a Rose y a Alice que le respondieron con una sonrisa en señal de que aceptara.

—Si, claro, será un placer, ¿verdad Rose?—Volteé a mirar a Rose y parecía que iba a explotar de la felicidad, yo estaba más feliz todavía, no sabia porqué pero disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Bueno ahora si te dejo ir, buenas noches, Bella. Espero que mañana amanezcas mejor para que nos puedas acompañar a Hollywood, y tú también Rose, me hacia falta conocer a personas con las que no tengo que comportarme como el príncipe de gales sino como Edward una persona normal.

—Como he dicho más de una vez en esta noche, el es placer es mío, pero antes de irme me gustaría saber ¿a que horas tenemos que estar listas?— Estaba tan contento que no le había dicho la hora.

— ¡OPS! Perdóname, mañana a las 7 en el hotel donde nos estamos quedando, desayunaremos algo ligero ahí y luego nos vamos.

—Ok y gracias de nuevo, vámonos Rose, tenemos que dormir. —Y ahora si se fue para su casa.

Nosotros nos dirigimos al hotel, al llegar a la habitación mi hermana comenzó a hablar.

—Definitivamente Bella es una buena persona, que buena idea hermanito en invitarla al viaje con nosotros. Haré hasta lo imposible porque ella se venga a vivir a Londres y estudie conmigo y…—No la estaba escuchando, no se por qué cuando llegamos y Alice la mencionó, su recuerdo vino a mi mente y me invadió por completo. Esa timidez me había sorprendido, generalmente las actrices son más sueltas en cuanto al manejo publico se habla. —Edward, ¿me estás escuchado?—Negué con la cabeza. —Se puede saber ¿en que piensas?

—Pensaba en Londres, en los años de universidad que me esperan, en que cada día los periodistas me acosan más con el tema amoroso, pues a estas alturas no he tenido ninguna novia, tengo miedo de no encontrar a la persona correcta y… —Alice no me dejo continuar.

—Edward, todavía falta mucho como para que te empieces a preocupar por eso, además estoy segura que encontraras a la mujer indicada, con la que sueñes todas las noches, y no puedas vivir sin ella. —Abracé a mi hermana, ella siempre me ayudaba con esos temas. Platicamos unas cosas más y nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola de nuevo...

Bueno para los que me quieran seguir en twitter**/NelaMallen**

Si quieren opinar sobre la historia, lo pueden hacer con el hashtag **#NPHDA**

Ayer entre al cole a estudiar, así que la verdad no se del tiempo que disponga para actualizar, no me voy a comprometer y decir que actualizare tal día, porque simplemente, no soy dueña de la totalidad de mi tiempo.


	6. El Viaje a Hollywood

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo seis**_

**El Viaje a Hollywood**

**EPOV**

Puntuales llegaron Bella y Rose al hotel, desayunamos unos sándwich de pollo con jamón y queso, que a mi parecer estaban buenísimos.

Yo iba vestido con un pantalón hasta la rodilla de dril claro, pegado a mi cuerpo y una camisa de manga corta de color azul petróleo. Mi hermana llevaba puestos un short de jean color claro y del orillo desprendían hilos, llevaba una blusa color rosado fuerte, con la espalda un poco descubierta y sin mangas, pero eso sí, bien pegada a su cuerpo. Wow Rose y Bella se veían despampanantes con su vestimenta; Rose al igual que mi hermana llevaba puesto un short de jean pero en un tono mas oscuro, llevaba una especie de blusón con la espalda un poco descubierta y mangas sueltas hasta los codos, pero bajo ella llevaba un top del mismo color. Tenía puesto un sombrero color café claro y en él había una pluma artificial de pavo real y un cordón blando le daba la vuelta al sombrerito. Llevaba puesta una manilla gruesa en el mismo tono que el sombrero y para terminar su pinta llevaba unos tenis con un tacón de aproximadamente unos 4 cm en el mismo color del sombrero y la manilla. Bella iba toda vestida de blanco, llevaba un short con una correa en color ocre, su blusa era totalmente suelta y a sus lados caía en picos, la blusa era un poco transparente pero ella se puso debajo un top color negro, y al igual que Rose llevaba un sombrero con una cinta a vuelta redonda en tono ocre muy claro, y para completar su pinta unas sandalias color negó con un poco de tacón. Todos llevábamos gafas de sol en diferentes estilos.

Nos subimos en el coche de Bella, que era un BMW 3-Series Blanco, ella dejó la capota abierta para que sintiéramos el aire correr. Ella y Rose iban adelante y mi hermana y yo atrás. No se exactamente cuanto duro el viaje, pues en compañía de estas hermosas damas el tiempo se para volando.

Al primer lugar donde nos llevó por petición de mi hermana fue el Paseo de la Fama. Bella y Rose comenzaron a hablarnos del lugar.

—Pues bien, este el Paseo de la Fama en 1958 fue creado. La primera estrella fue puesta en 1960 como tributo a los artistas que trabajan en la industria del cine. En esta acera están colocadas más de 2.000 estrellas. Cada estrella consiste de una pieza de terrazo en la que se enmarca una estrella de cinco puntas con fondo rosa y borde de bronce incrustado en un cuadrado de carbón. Por dentro de la estrella rosa está el nombre de la persona homenajeada grabado en bronce, y debajo se encuentra un símbolo redondo, también en bronce, indicando el por qué del homenaje. —Y mientras íbamos caminando veíamos los símbolos de los que nos habló Bella. Rose nos explicó que significa cada símbolo.

—La cámara cinematográfica, es por su contribución a la industria del cine. El televisor, por su contribución a la industria televisiva. Un gramófono, por su contribución al mundo de la música. Un micrófono radiofónico, por su contribución en la industria de la radio y una máscara tragicómica, por su contribución en la industria teatral. —Seguíamos caminando y cada que mi hermana veía una estrella del artista que ella buscaba se sentaba a su lado, le daba la cámara a Bella y se tomaba una foto.

Se tomó una foto en las estrellas de Los Simpson, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Tinker Bell, Pato Donald, Blanca Nieves, Shrek, Rugrats, El Pájaro Loco y Winnie the Pooh que son los únicos dibujos animados que tienen una estrella. También en las estrellas de los únicos títeres que tienen estrellas allí los cuales fueron Kermit the Frog o Rana René y Big Bird o la Gallina Caponata. Bella se emocionó mucho al ver la estrella de Shakira ya que es la única Colombiana en tener su lugar en el Paseo de la Fama, y como ella es de ahí; e hizo exactamente lo mismo que mi hermana, sentarse al lado de la estrella para ser fotografiada. Rose se emocionó al ver las dos estrellas de Michael Jackson, pues a ella le encanta su música.

Para cuando encontramos las estrellas que mi hermana quería ver, nos metimos a un restaurante a almorzar algo ya que teníamos mucha hambre. Al terminar yo quería ir a un parque temático o de diversión, así que decidimos ir al Disney's Hollywood Studios.

Al llegar al Mickey Avenue, nos subimos al Disney's Hollywood Studios Backlot Tour. El recorrido duró aproximadamente 25 minutos en tranvía llevándonos detrás de las escenas, colocándolos en el medio de una estremecedora producción en Catastrophe Canyon. En el viaje también venia incluido vistazos a vehículos, disfraces, y accesorios de algunas de las películas más populares de Hollywood, al igual que las casas usadas en varias comedias de televisión. Después la "re-creación" a gran escala del famoso Teatro Chino de Los Ángeles es la entrada a una de las atracciones más elaboradas de Disney. The Great Movie Ride y ahí vimos el encanto, el romance, el suspenso, la intriga y los tiroteos de algunos de los momentos cinematográficos más memorables de la historia del cine.

La cámara fotográfica disparaba a mil por hora, mis amigas tomaban fotos de todo a nuestro alrededor, y no lo puedo negar, yo solito gasté como 3 memorias de fotos, claro, ellas gastaron como de a 5 cada una, es que enserio que ese parque es maravilloso.

Pasamos por el Chinese Theater y vimos las huellas de las manos de Alan Alda, Lauren Bacall, Robin Williams, Charlton Heston, Samuel L. Jackson, Sylvester Stallone, Bette Midler y Tom Cruise. Que son algunos de las muchas estrellas del mundo del espectáculo que han visitado los estudios.

Y según nos dijeron no nos pedíamos perder el paso por Mickey's Sorcerer's Hat, ya que este sombrero de 37 metros corona a los Disney´s Hollywood Studios como el icono más nuevo de Walt Disney World Resort.

Experimentamos lo que se sentía tener el tamaño de una hormiga al atravesar gigantescas hojas de pasto en el set de aventuras de la película "Querida Encogí a los Niños". En serio que me sentí pequeño, en pocas ocasiones me sentía así ya que mido casi 1.90. Disfrutamos de toboganes ocultos, cuevas, telas de araña, salpicones de agua, túneles y hormigas en un patio de juegos basado en la exitosa película.

Nos embarcamos en un viaje galáctico sensacional. Presentado por Energizer, Star Tours combinó la tecnología de simulación de vuelos y una película llena de acción y emoción para recrear una experiencia de mis películas favoritas "Star Wars" que nos transformó en pasajeros a bordo de una nave espacial en un estruendoso vuelo a la Luna de Endor.

También vimos The Magic of Disney Animation, el arte de hacer películas donde nos dejaban ver a animadores y talentosos artistas de producción mientras trabajan para producir cortos animados y la próxima generación de películas animadas de Disney.

Estaba completamente feliz, cada sonrisa de mis amigas era más felicidad. Sin duda se la habían pasado muy bien, pero creo que los más felices éramos mi hermana y yo, pues por fin podíamos pasear por las calles sin que se armara severo revuelo, aunque nos encontramos con algunos ciudadanos británicos y nos reconocieron y se sacaron fotos con nosotros todo fue muy tranquilo, y pues era obvio que no podíamos salir sin protección y nuestros inseparables amigos y escoltas Jacob y Steve nos acompañaron. Ellos también llevaban cámaras fotográficas y no se gastaron menos de 4 memorias, parecíamos paparazzis sacándole fotos a todo lo que veíamos.

Una de las atracciones que más me gustó fue la Fantasmic ya que según nos dijeron el sueño de Mickey Mouse se hizo realidad con una brillante exhibición de luces, rayos láser, fuegos artificiales y animación acuática.

Comimos en el Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant, Alice pidió una ensalada y Bella y Rose emparedados, y pedí pescado fresco, y mientras comíamos disfrutábamos de las mejores escenas de las películas de ciencia ficción.

Al terminar de comer, nos fuimos al hotel. Llegamos a eso de las 9, estaba rendido, sin duda un buen día, cuando nos despedimos lo hicimos de beso y al despedirme de Bella, el cosquilleo de la noche anterior apareció de nuevo.

—Bueno gracias, fue un placer pasar el día con ustedes, espero que duerman bien, porque mañana, tenemos mucho más que recorrer. —Dijo Bella claramente entusiasmada.

—Definitivamente, tenemos las mejores guías turísticas que nos pudimos haber encontrado. —Decía mi hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana. —Dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo con mi hermana.

—Si, vallan y descansen que mañana ya discutiremos a donde iremos, hay varias opciones, y todas muy tentadoras, se los dice una de sus guías turísticas, jajajajajajajajaja. —Su risa era hermosa, sin duda era como música, y acto seguido se despidió de mi hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo, el contacto con su piel se sentía genial. —Oye Edward debes de tener mucho frio. —Lo dijo casi riendo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Le dije notablemente curioso.

—Pues tienes la piel erizada. —Dijo muy divertida. ¡Diablos! _Pues esa es la reacción de tu despedida_, me provocaba decirle, pero no, no podía decirle que era por eso.

—Si tienes razón, tengo mucho frio. —E imité como si un escalofrió me estuviera pasando ese momento por el cuerpo, ya sé que es ridículo, pero le podía decir: Oye ¿Sabes por qué se me puso la piel así? No pues nada simplemente me tocaste y esa fue la reacción de mi cuerpo. Naaaa, no podía decirle eso. —Bueno chicas, buenas noches, que descansen. —Y sin decir más me subí a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, me metí a la ducha, me tenía que relajar. Alice estaba sentada en mi cama cuando salí del baño.

— ¿Lo pasaste bien, Edward?

—Claro, Alice. Debo admitir que no tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero me ha parecido un lugar maravilloso. —Y era verdad. A parte de conocer a Bella, que me parecía una mujer maravillosa junto con Rose, no podía negar que esta ciudad es muy bonita. —Sino te molesta tengo sueño. —Y la saqué de mi habitación, si la dejaba ahí empezaría con su interrogatorio. Me quedé dormido con la imagen de su hermosa sonrisa en mi mente.

**BPOV**

Ese día fue uno de los mejores que había pasado en mucho tiempo, así como decían ellos, un espacio sonde éramos nosotros y no las figuras publicas que somos ante los ojos de los demás. Aunque si hubo personas que nos reconocieron y se tomaron fotos con nosotros, no se formó el loquero que se forma siempre que intentamos salir a algún lugar y agradecía por eso, el pasar un día como Bella Swan.

Para ser exactos, yo por lo menos, me gasté 5 memorias fotografías, por todos lados donde pasábamos me tomaba una foto, cumplí mi sueño y me tomé una foto con la estrella de Shakira en el paseo de la fama. Luego nos fuimos al Disney's Hollywood Studios, donde la diversión fue constante, sin duda extrañaría la presencia de los príncipes, yo nunca pensé que podía estar en compañía de uno.

Al despedirnos todo iba bien hasta que me despedí de Edward, cuando le di el beso, sentí como si cientos de animalitos recorrieran mi cuerpo en una batalla campal teniendo como punto de encuentro mi estómago. Pero cuando lo vi, pude ver que tenia la piel erizada, ¿habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? No sé pero tenía que preguntar, pero me parecía muy cómica mi ocurrencia, por lo que mantener el tono serio se me hizo difícil.

—Oye Edward debes de tener mucho frio. —Si, efectivamente no pude controlar el tono divertido de mi voz.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Preguntó bastante curioso.

—Pues tienes la piel erizada. —Esperaba ansiosa su respuesta y como lo creí, no tuvo la misma reacción ante el tacto de su piel con la mía.

—Si tienes razón, tengo mucho frio. —Y un notorio escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, yo diría que fue un poco exagerado pero bueno, no puedo negar que esperaba que él hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo. —Bueno chicas, buenas noches, que descansen. —Y sin decir subió a la habitación.

Nos despedimos de Alice y nos encaminamos a las cómodas instalaciones de nuestros hogares.

A la mañana siguiente, muy puntualmente llegamos al hotel donde se hospedaban nuestros amigos.

—Buenos días, príncipes. —Les dije en tono juguetón.

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella. —Contestó Edward siguiéndome la cuerda, y dándome un beso en la mejilla, y la misma sensación de la noche anterior se hizo presente, solo que hoy me puse roja como un tomate. —Vaya, creo que ayer tomaste mucho sol, porque tu cara tiene un tono rojo. —Dijo al borde de la risa, yo simplemente de golpeé el hombro amistosamente.

—Bueno, como que hoy amanecimos de muy buen humor ¿eh?—Dijo Rose. —Buenos días Edward, buenos días Alice. —La princesa sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hola, veo que Bella se olvidó de mí, pues no me saludó, pero buenos días Rose. —Dijo con fingido enojo.

—Haber Alice, hazme el favor, claro que no me olvidé de ti tonta, buenos días, además yo los saludé, ¿te olvidaste? Te lo recuerdo, "Buenos días PRINCIPES". —Y resalté la palabra para que recordara, y ella estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo se, tonta. Es que solo le diste beso a mi hermano y me sentí desplazada por el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra. —Y volteó a mirar a Edward quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ok, ya basta de saludos, vamos a desayunar o sino no saldremos de aquí, porque por lo que veo el saludo le afectó bastante a mi hermana, Bella, no le vuelvas a hacer eso, porque capaz y la próxima vez no tengas quien te defienda. —Me dijo lo ultimo mirándome divertido.

Pasamos al restaurante del hotel y pedimos lo mismo de ayer. Como a eso de las 10 salimos del hotel, ya que mi Alice olvidó, no sé qué en su habitación, y subió a buscarlo, pero se demoró muchísimo, pero al fin logramos salir de ahí.

El lugar escogido del día de hoy fue el teatro chino, la noche anterior había logrado despejar, 2 de las memorias que había llenado el día anterior, y esas las llevé conmigo, claro está que tomé provisiones comprando otras 3, sé que es un poco exagerado, pero, quería inmortalizar estos momentos.

Al llegar, Alice salió corriendo a buscar las huellas de los personajes de Harry Potter, pues ella se quería fotografiar ellas, ya que la autora del libro es inglesa. Yo me tomé fotos con casi todas las huellas; me tomaba una foto yo sola, una con Rose, una con Alice, una con Edward y otra de los 4, la sesión era bastante larga, pues quería una foto con cada huella inmortalizada en aquel teatro.

Me emocioné mucho cuando vi las huellitas del perrito Uggie de "the Artist". Mis amigos no se quedaban atrás, se tomaban fotos en todas partes, se acostaban en el piso y se fotografiaban con las huellas que ellos querían. Hoy no nos fue tan bien, ya que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar o los reconocían a ellos, o nos reconocían a nosotras; nos escabullimos de la multitud muchas veces, no se exactamente cuantas, pero siempre terminaba tonteada de la risa, pues me caía y hoy si que daba gracias de haberme puesto un pantalón largo, porque sino habría terminado con las rodillas completamente raspadas.

Ellos siempre se terminaban riendo de mi y yo terminaba uniéndome a sus risas, mi sentido del equilibrio nunca cambiaria, realmente estaba sorprendida de que no me haya caído con los tacones que usaba para la entrega de los premios. Paramos a comer algo a cafetería que había por ahí cerca.

—Bueno Bella, ¿cuando es que te mudaras a Londres para estudiar?—Preguntó Alice bastante impaciente.

—Alice, por lo pronto, tengo que viajar a Colombia a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes en Santa Marta, además debo hablar con mis padres para comunicarles mi decisión. —Y le sonreí.

—Pues Bella, ya vez como es de impaciente mi hermana, así que no la hagas esperar mucho. —Agrego Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bella, me vas a dejar sola, me vas a dejar sola con la arpía de Jessica como maquillista, ¿y si le hecha veneno al maquillaje y me quema la piel? Sabes que esa tipa es capaz de cualquier cosa. No me dejes solita. Espérame, por lo que me he enterado, la temporada durará un mes por mucho, ¿estará su alteza real la Princesa Alice dispuesta a esperar un mes para poder tener a las señoritas Isabella y Rosalie en Londres?—Terminó con un tono un poco sarcástico al final de la frase.

—Uuummm. —He hizo como si tuviera una importante decisión que tomar, hasta puso su dedo índice en sus labios, _¡Alice!_ Pensé para mí. —Está bien, pero tan pronto que se terminé la presentación de la obra las quiero a las dos en Londres. ¿ENTENDIDO?—Hizo como si una madre estuviera regañando a su hijo por haberse portado mal.

—Ok mamá, entendido, haré lo que esté en mis manos para poder llegar en un mes a Londres. —Y bajé la vista como si me hubiera resentido por el regaño. Y al apreciar ese gesto, todos estallaron en risas, incluyéndome.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores complicaciones, decidimos regresar al hotel, y ellos nos invitaron para que nos quedáramos un rato más y nos bañáramos en la piscina. Como no llevábamos vestidos de baño Alice nos presto unos, esa malvada niña me dio el más atrevido, quedándose ella y Rose con unos enterizos muy bonitos.

El vestido de Rose era color agua marina combinado con colores llamativos, el escote bajaba hasta mas debajo de los senos pero con todo el vientre cubierto, tenía cubierta la parte baja de la espalda y cerca a sus axilas se unían ambos lados con un cordón. El vestido de Alice era color blanco con figuras asimétricas, era de escote cuadrado y de él salían unas tiras que se unían en la parte trasera de su cuello, tanto su vientre como su espalda estaban totalmente cubiertos…

¡Oh si, Alice lo iba a pagar!... mi vestido era punto y aparte, empezando porque era de dos piezas y strapless, era de color negro. Debo admitir que el vestido de baño no era feo, pero simplemente era demasiado tímida para salir con eso. Del top salían tres golitas que en sus puntas tenían un orillo dorado, eso de la parte de adelante, en la parte de atrás solamente tenía dos tiras que cruzaban mi espalda horizontalmente. Con respecto a la tanguita que tenía, apenas y cubría la mitad de cada una de mis nalgas, y de éstas tanto en la parte de adelante como en la de atrás caían dos golitas con sus orillos dorados.

Aunque yo no tenia mal cuerpo, tenía la cintura un poco pronunciada, y la cola un poco levantada, de senos no puedo ni hablar, porque llegué un poco tarde a la repartición, aunque para mi tenía los suficientes para ser feliz. Lo admito me veía bien, pero me sentía supremamente rara, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ponerme esta clase de vestidos de baño.

Cuando salí del baño se encontraban todos ahí, y cuando Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente me puse más roja que un tomate. Sí, estaba segura, Alice me pagaría esta vergüenza.

—Pero mira todo lo que la ropa tapa. —Dijo Alice muy risueña.

—Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, princesita, me río o me rasco un diente. —Dije lo más sarcástica que pude. —Alice ¿como se te ocurre hacerme pasar esta vergüenza? No sabes lo difícil que es para mí salir en estas fachas y que las personas me vean, ¿por qué crees que con mi trabajo, JAMÁS he hecho una sesión de fotos en vestido de baño? Pregunto ¿no? O sea simple curiosidad por esperar tu respuesta. —Terminé de decir un poco enojada, además Edward no dejaba de mirarme y eso claramente no permitía que mi notorio sonrojo habitual de la vergüenza bajara de intensidad.

—Bella, cálmate. —Decía Rose, claro ella muy contenta con su vestido, ella estaba completamente tapada.

—Rose, por favor, no me pidas que me calme porque más ganas de acabar con Alice me van a dar. —Traté de manejar mi voz y que saliera tranquila, y lo logré. —Además, mírate, tu vestido, estás completamente tapada, mientras que esto. —Señalé con mi mano mi cuerpo. —No deja nada a la imaginación.

—Bella, por favor no seas anticuada, te ves muy bien. Las clases de danza árabe te han hecho buen provecho, mira esas curvas, ya quisieran muchas tener tu cuerpo. —Dijo Alice, y era verdad, pero la idea de salir a la piscina del hotel donde muchos turistas me verían con estas fachas.

—Suficiente, ya dejen de agobiar a Bella, más bien bajemos a la piscina que el sol ya comenzó a bajar. —Y gracias a Edward, se terminó la conversación.

Bajé con una salida de baño con la que me sentía más cómoda, pero aun tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Oye ya cálmate, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es muy bonito, ya me temía que Alice estaba planeando algo. Veras, anoche, ella entró a una página de vestidos de baño y me pidió mi opinión, me hizo mirar varios modelos justificando que ella se quería comprar uno, le dije que el que tú llevas puesto es el que más me gustaba, pero en serio que yo no tenía ni idea de que era para ti. Luego la escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono, preguntando la talla de algo, ahora creo que se trataba de Rose pidiendo tu talla para comprarlo. —Me dijo un poco rojo. —Pero no te preocupes, planearemos algo para cobrársela, yo por mi parte me la cobraré personalmente en cuanto lleguemos a casa y espero que tú hagas lo mismo en cuanto llegues a Londres. —Me terminó de decir divertido.

Había muchas personas en la zona, cuando Alice me hizo quitarme la salida de baño, pensé que iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba, peo antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el agua gracias a Edward que muy amable, él, para que no pasara tanto tiempo pensándolo en si me metía o no, me tomó en brazos y nos lanzó a la piscina ganándonos las risas de Rose y Alice, pues casi me ahogo, ya que me tomó desprevenida y tomé mucha agua.

—En serio que es por tu bien, sino quién sabe cuánto tiempo te lo hubieras pensado para meterte. —Dijo muy divertido Edward, pero yo fui más rápida, y con un rápido movimiento, moví mi mano derecha sobre el agua, provocando que al igual que yo tomara agua.

— ¡Ja! Ahora mejor ayúdame a echar a Alice y la traidora de Rose a la piscina. —Y sin decir más salimos de la piscina. Disimuladamente para que no sospecharan nada, nos acercamos a ellas, charlamos amenamente unos minutos, y cuando parecía que todo estaba bien, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas y las empujamos hasta que cayeron directico al agua. Al ver el buen resultado de nuestro plan chocamos las manos. Y acto seguido me sumergí en el agua con mis amigas, pues no quería quedarme fuera para que las personas me miraran.

La tarde pasó alegre, entre bromas y juegos, nos tomamos fotos hasta más no poder. Llené de recuerdos las memorias que había llevado. Alice me hizo posar sabrá Dios cuantas veces al lado de Edward para según ella tener un bonito recuerdo, pues se justificaba diciendo que las fotos anteriores habían quedado feas.

Esa noche nos despedíamos, ellos regresarían a casa, Rose tendría que volver a trabajar y yo tomaría un avión al día siguiente rumbo a Santa Marta.

—Chicos, ahora si fue enserio, nos vemos en Londres. Estos dos días fueron maravillosos, que disfruten de su viaje a casa. —Y le di un gran abrazo a Alice, quién estaba llorando. — ¿Por qué lloras?—Le pregunté.

—Cielos, Bella, lloro porque estoy feliz, porque como te dijo mi hermano nunca habíamos podido pasar tanto tiempo con personas normales, porque son contadas las ocasiones con los dedos de mi mano derecha en los que podemos ser solamente dos mortales más sobre la faz de la tierra y no los príncipes de Inglaterra, porque estoy feliz de haber hecho dos amigas maravillosas, enserio que este mes se me hará eterno. —Y me siguió abrazando.

—No sigas llorando, recuerda que quedamos de hablar todos los días por MSN y de conectar la webcam para vernos, así que deja de llorar por bobadas. —Me giré para despedirme de Edward. —Bueno principito, me alegro mucho de haber conocido a personas como ustedes. —Dije mirándolos a los dos, Alice seguía llorando. —Esperemos que estemos en contacto, y con respecto a ti. —Señale a Edward con el dedo. —En cuanto llegue a Londres hablamos, tenemos que hacer algo. —Dije en tono juguetón, haciendo referencia a la pequeña venganza, a lo cual él sonrió y me regaló un fuerte abrazo, aprovechando para susurrarme en el oído: "Te voy a extrañar mucho, Bella" y yo me puse más roja que un tomate.

Y así nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, pero solamente por un mes, ya que tenía que viajar a Colombia a comunicarles a mis padres mi decisión de estudiar diseño de modas y de donde estudiaría. Esa noche hice las maletas pues partía a la mañana siguiente temprano.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno de ahora en adelante empieza lo bueno. El viaje de Bella a Colombia la llevara a un mundo diferente y se dará cuenta de cosas que ella hasta ahora ignoraba.**

**Una de las lectoras de Fic, me hizo una pregunta Vía Facebook y yo le dije que se la respondería por acá para que todas supieran la respuesta.**

_**¿Por que mis Fics tienen un deje de tristeza?**_

**Bueno, estoy rodeada de historias tristes, la escritura es mi manera de escaparme del mundo y expresar todo lo que siento. Hace unos días estuve en el entierro de la mamá de una de mis compañeras que falleció debido al cáncer de seno que sufría hace más de un año. Me dolió mucho eso. Creo que esta historia más que todo esta enfocada en eso. Esta historia esta dedicada a ella, cuando pensé en hacerla, pensé en ella. Tal vez las historias tristes no me suceden a mi, pero soy lo suficientemente sensible como para darme cuenta del sufrimiento de mis amigos. NO les estoy diciendo que mis historias serán depresivas, porque no es cierto. Pero tampoco serán el cuento de Hadas que muchas de nosotras deseamos para nuestras vidas.**

**En este momento las historias tristes son las que invaden mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Si les cuento de todo lo que les pasa a mis amigos, seguramente no acabarían de leer esto hoy, porque sinceramente son muchas las historias que ellos tienen por contar. Tal vez, pasado un tiempo me sienta cómoda para escribir cosas muy alegres y buenas que a los personajes les puedan pasar.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos y todas.  
los que quieran seguirme en Twitter /NelaMallen también cree una cuenta en Facebook, me pueden buscar como Nela Mallen**

**Mil gracias por leer mi historia**


	7. De Regreso a mi Tierra

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo siete**_

**De Regreso a Mi Tierra**

**BPOV**

Organicé la maleta, no le avisaría a mis padres pues quería darles la sorpresa ya que la última vez que los vi no quedamos en muy buenos términos.

A la mañana siguiente llegué una hora antes al aeropuerto, presenté el papeleo, subí al avión y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya me estaba bajando. Al recoger mi equipaje, suspiré pesadamente, sabia que me esperaba una larga charla con mis padres, pero primero sentía la necesidad de ir a visitar a mis pequeños, así que sin más tome un taxi rumbo a mi casa.

Tan pronto como llegue Wilson el portero me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señorita Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verla. —Me dijo con verdadera felicidad al verme de nuevo.

—Hola Will, te he extrañado muchísimo, no te haces a una idea de cuanto extraño a esta loca ciudad. —Dije respondiéndole con otra sonrisa, igual o más grande que la que él me regaló.

—Señorita sus padres han salido dijeron que regresaban a la madrugada pues esta noche tienen una fiesta, ¿quiere que les avise cuando lleguen de su presencia o prefiere darles la sorpresa?—Este hombre si que me conocía.

—Gracias Will, mejor les damos la sorpresa. —Alfredo, otro de los ayudantes y también muy amigo mío, me ayudó a subir mi equipaje.

—Bueno Señorita, me alegra mucho que haya vuelto, la dejo para que arregle sus cosas. —Y sin decir más, se fue.

Subí a mi habitación ya que nuestra casa estaba ubicada en la última planta del edificio. La misma tenía dos pisos, y mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, abrí las maletas y empecé a sacar la ropa para guardarla en el closet que hace tanto tiempo que no usaba. Rápidamente me metí al baño y me di una relajante ducha. Una hora después estaba en camino para ver a mis niños. Hacía mucho que nos los veía, aunque el apoyo económico de mi parte nunca les faltaba, cada vez que hablaba con ellos por teléfono, me decían que quería que volviera para verlos. Al fin entré a la sala donde se encontraban los niños que más quiero en esta vida.

—Buenas tardes. —Dije en tono juguetón mirando a mis pequeños, al escuchar mi voz todos se voltearon y salieron corriendo en mi dirección con una hermosa sonrisa decorando sus caritas.

Yo simplemente abrí mis brazos tratando de acoger tantos cuerpecitos que se acercaban a dejar besitos por toda mi cara. Minutos después de que ellos terminaran su peculiar saludo, escuché una voz que me hizo temblar de emoción.

—Mami, mami. —Decía Camila, ella esta aquí hace 3 años, cuando llegó estaba por cumplir su primer añito, y desde ahí la conozco, me quiere como si yo fuera su mamá. El motivo por el cual Camila llegó a este orfanato fue la muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo, y ya que no tenía más familia la dejaron aquí. Siempre que podía venía y pasaba los días enteros jugando con ella, aunque también con los otros niños, pero ella era especial.

— ¡Camila! Mi niña hermosa ¿como estás?— Le dije tomándola en brazos.

—Bien, mami, las pofes me stan encheñando las ocales, ¿chierto pofes?—Esta niña ya hablaba casi clarito, y su vocecita vibraba en mi interior. Miré las profesoras y ellas asintieron con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa trazada en sus rostros.

—Bueno mi niña espero que no hayas hecho nada travieso todo este tiempo, y espero que ustedes tan poco mis amores, ¿Cómo están todos? Me muero por saber lo que han hecho estos niños todos estos meses. —Y me senté en el piso y con todos los niños alrededor mío, esperando a que me contaran sus historias uno por uno.

Mis niños me contaron como iban sus estudios, me explicaron con lujo de detalles el día que vino a visitarlos el presidente de la República el señor Rafael Jarava. Según entendí, los trató muy bien, y jugó un rato con ellos, y eso me alegraba, pues por más cargo alto que tenga no tiene derecho a tratar mal a una persona y menos a estas inocentes criaturas; pero cuando todos apoyaron la versión que me dio Ana, supe que habían disfrutado de la visita. Estaba tan entretenida con mis niños que no me di cuenta que mi celular empezó a sonar como loco, sino es porque Maritza me avisa, sabrá Dios a que horas cojo ese aparato.

—Señorita, Bella, su celular está sonando hace rato, pero como la veía tan entretenida con los niños no le dije nada.

—No te preocupes, Maritza gracias por avisarme. —Y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Ya vengo, niños, no me demoro. —Y salí del cuarto donde me encontraba.

Desbloqueé la pantalla de mi celular y me encontré con 10 llamadas perdidas de Alice, Wow… Me asusté pensando que algo les pudo haber pasado pero…. Solo llamaba para hablar conmigo.

— ¡Hooolaaaa Bellaa!— Saludó Alice muy animada.

—Hola Alice, ¿Pasa algo? Tengo 10 llamadas perdidas tuyas.

—Naaaaa, Bella, tu mente trabaja a mil por hora ¿eh?

—Pero ¿cómo no quieres que me ponga así si me llamas tan desesperada mente?

—Solo quería hablar contigo para saber que tal tu viaje a Santa Marta.

—Bien, Alice, gracias por preguntar, y ustedes ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

—Pues fue mucho más largo que el tuyo, pero llegamos bien, ¿Dónde estás?

—Ahorita estaba con los niños del orfanato, hace mucho tiempo que no les veía. —Y en ese momento salió Camila llorando. —Alice espera un segundo.

—Está bien ¿llamas después?

—No, no, espérame que no me demoro.

—Bueno.

"—Dime cariño ¿que te paso?"

"—Ma, Critian me pego así ¡PUUM! Y mia lo que me ejo"—Y en su bracito tenía un puntito rojo.

"— ¿Te duele mucho?"

"—Shi"— Y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

"—Sssshhhhh, no llores más cielo, ve a jugar y veras que ya no te va a doler más. ¿De acuerdo?—" Y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, corriendo dentro de la habitación para jugar con las demás niñas.

—Ahora si Alice, ¿en que estábamos?

—Pues me estabas contando que estabas en el orfanato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, dispara.

—¿Por qué esa niña te llamo Ma?

—Aaahhh, veras Camila es una de las niñas que viven aquí y desde que llego le he tenido un cariño especial, ella llego aquí a raíz de la muerte de sus padres cuando iba a cumplir un añito, y pues desde entonces ella me considera como una madre, y por eso me dice así.

—Ay Bella es tan bonito que ayudes a los niños, y más bonito todavía que ellos te quieran mucho.

—Si Alice estos niños son mi vida.

—Oye ¿podemos hablar por la cámara en una vídeo llamada? Es que alguien quiere conocerte.

—Claro, déjame me despido de los niños y voy a mi casa, pero espera, ¿Quién es?

—Ahh, no, eso es una sorpresa. —Y se empezó a reír

—NO le encuentro el chiste Alice, pero entonces nos vemos en un rato. Te dejo una llamada perdida para avisarte, Chao saludos a Edward y un beso para ti.

—Bueno Bella, nos vemos ahorita, Chao. —Y sin decir más, colgó.

Me dirigí a la sala con la intención de despedirme, la verdad es que de solo ver la cara de esos angelitos me partía el alma, pero ya me había comprometido con Alice y no podía quedar mal, sino cuando llegara a Londres quien sabe que me pondrá a hacer.

Llegué al apartamento a eso de las 4:30 de la tarde, me cambié de ropa por una más fresca ya que en esa ciudad el calor era insoportable. Cuando ya estaba lista prendí mi computador, entre al Skype y me dispuse a saludar a la duende que ya se encontraba conectada.

— ¡Hola Alice!

—Hola Bella, que me cuentas, ¿como te terminó de ir con los niños?

—Pues bien, los voy a extrañar mucho cuando me vaya a Londres, aunque todavía no le he dicho nada a mis padres porque no los he visto.

— ¿y cuando vas a hablar con ellos?

—Pues el celador me dijo que llegaban de madrugada, hablaré mañana con ellos y les explicaré la situación, aunque ya sea mayor de edad, no me gusta desentenderme de ellos totalmente,

—Y haces bien, Bella. Son tus padres y debes comunicarles todo lo que hagas.

—Sip, pero cuéntame, ¿como van las cosas por Londres?

—Pues bien, mi querido hermanito ya quiere que llegues. —Y me puse roja como un tomate.

— ¡Hay Alice! Jajajajaja yo también ya me quiero ir para allá

—Me da la impresión de que tú también quieres ver a mi hermano. —Y no lo podía evitar, esa princesa me iba hacer explotar de lo roja que me ponía.

—Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, princesita, me rió o me rasco un diente, tan chistosa la señorita, los extraño a los dos.

—Si, si, si, si, bueno y cambiando de tema ¿Has buscado donde vivir?

—Alice relájate, no he hablado con mis padres y obviamente quiero su apoyo, ellos son muy importantes para mi. Mi mamá tiene una prima lejana que vive en Londres, a ver si ella me recomienda un sitio económico y decente para poder vivir.

—Me podrías preguntar a mi ¿no crees?

—Ya lo sé, loquita, pero me gustaría dejar que mis padres se ocupen de eso.

—Oye, Edward acaba de entrar en mi habitación y quiere hablar contigo, los dejo, mientras voy por las personas que quieren conocerte.

—Bueno Alice hablamos ahorita, ¿y no me das ni una mínima pista de quienes son?

—Noo, ya conoces a mi hermana.

—Hola Edward ¿que me cuentas?

—Pues bien Bella, por cierto Hola. —Ver su imagen era simplemente maravilloso, una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y por lo que veo en el de él también.

—Ahora si cuéntame, ¿Cuándo empiezan tus clases?

—Pues en un mes. —Y nos enfrascamos en una conversación de aproximadamente una hora, los sonrojos que me provocaban sus palabras bonitas le sacaban sonrisas preciosas que daba a conocer que estaba contento con hacerme poner del color de una cereza.

De pronto, Edward ya no miraba la cámara sino que miraba algo detrás del computador. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus perfectos labios.

—Hola Bella, te presento a mis padres. —Dijo Alice. Los mismísimos Reyes de Inglaterra, me llevé las manos a la boca de la emoción tan grande que sentía.

Él era muy guapo, se parecía mucho a Edward, aunque sus ojos eran dorados, un color precioso. Su cabello igual de revuelto que el de su hijo, facciones finas, su compostura era proporcionada, no era musculoso, pero tan poco era delgado sin gracia, al contrario, parece que en esa familia no existen las imperfecciones físicas. Era tan alto como su hijo y su rostro mostraba una humildad y sencillez de esas que pocas veces se ven en las personas.

Ella era muy igual a Alice, sus ojos tenían un tono verde azulado precioso, igual que los ojos de su hija. Su rostro mostraba una ternura y un amor maternal impresionante, era delgada pero proporcionada, era más o menos de la estatura de Alice.

—Tierra llamando a Bella. —Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara, sus padres apenas reían.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero que sorpresa me tenías, es un placer conocerlos Majestades.

—Nada de Majestad, somos personas normales, llámanos por nuestros nombres de cuna, yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme, es un placer conocerte, Isabella. —Dijo el Rey. Wow, yo nunca me imagino hablando con los reyes de Inglaterra.

—Bueno pero solo con una condición. —Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Cuál?—Preguntaron los cuatro a coro, me reí por la coincidencia.

—Que no me llamen Isabella, simplemente Bella, mi nombre es demasiado largo.

—No te preocupes entonces quedamos en que nosotros somos Carlisle y Esme y tu Bella, perfecto. —Dijo la reina.

Me preguntaron por mi familia, también me dijeron que desde que sus hijos me conocieron no han parado de hablar de mí y eso hizo que mi color de piel tomara un tono rojo bastante intenso. Al fin quedamos en que hablaríamos al día siguiente, ya que en Londres ya era bastante tarde.

Apagué el portátil y escuché ruidos en la sala y miré la hora y me di cuenta que ya eran las 8:30 p.m. Se me hizo raro pues Wilson me dijo que regresarían de madrugada, así que decidí bajar a mirar quien había llegado. Mejor me hubiera quedado en mi habitación…

—Charles, debemos decirle a la bastarda, que no somos sus verdaderos padres.

—Mackenna eso ya lo se, debemos pensar rápido en cualquier momento mi sobrina decidirá venir a su casa y necesitamos soltarle la bomba.

—Ash, todavía no se porque nos hicimos cargo de esa muchachita, tu hermanita perfectamente la pudo haber criado en la pobreza, donde esa estúpida debió haber crecido, pero no, llega y nos dice que la adoptemos, y tú como un idiota le dices que si.

— ¿Que podía hacer? Es mi hermana, y en ese momento estaba pasando por una crisis bastante grave, y nos pidió de favor que la criáramos, además ella sabía que nosotros no podíamos tener hijos.

—Pues que belleza, mira el problema en que nos ha metido, ahora que vamos a hacer, no podemos llamar a la bastarda esa y decirle "Oye cariño, nosotros no somos tus padres biológicos, ellos te entregaron a nosotros cuando naciste porque ellos no tenían con que criarte, pero ahora tu madre verdadera esta al borde de la muerte y quiere verte, quiere conocerte, además tienes una hermanita de que hacerte cargo porque tu padre también se encuentra muy delicado de salud. Vas a tener que ser una madre con esa niña porque tiene como nueve meses".

—Ya deja el show Mackenna, más bien pensemos en como se lo vamos a comunicar.

—Yo lo único que deseo con el corazón, es que la regalada esa no se le de por buscar en los estados de sus cuentas, porque sino se va a armar la gorda, y se dará cuenta que todo este tiempo la hemos estado robando.

— ¿Quieres callarte y dejar de decir babosadas? Deja de pensar de esa manera.

Yo estaba como en estado de shock, cierto era que mi relación con ellos nunca había sido del todo cordial. Ellos siempre me trataban como a una basura, como lo peor que les pudo haber pasado en este mundo y yo no sabia por qué, y ahora lo sabia, esa verdad me dolía en el alma. No es fácil enterarte de un momento a otro que las personas que considerabas tus padres, no lo son, que tus verdaderos padres están al borde de la muerte, que tienes una hermana de nueve meses la cual hacerte cargo cuando tus padres no estén en este mundo. Que las personas que te educaron, te han estado robando todo este tiempo, que mientras yo trabajaba ellos se daban la gran vida, botando mi dinero; que se tengan Mackenna y Charles Swan, porque los voy a denunciar por robo.

Poco a poco iba saliendo de mi estado de shock y tomé valor de no se dónde y me dirigí a la sala, que era donde se escuchaban las voces.

—Buenas noches, señores Swan. —Los dos voltearon a mirarme con una cara que no supe descifrar.

—Bella amor, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? Pudimos ir a recogerte al aeropuerto. —Mackenna salió y me abrazó, pero yo me salí de su agarre.

—No me toques, Mackenna. —Le dije con la repugnancia clara en mi voz.

— ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono señorita?—Que pregunta más estúpida.

— ¿Sabes quien me creo? Te informo Mackenna, me creo la dueña de todo esto, la que trabajó para que te vistieras como siempre quisiste, la que se quemó las pestañas estudiándose los libretos para que ustedes vivieran la vida cara. Me creo una persona con igualdad de derechos que todas las demás, se puede saber ¿por qué carajos nunca me dijeron nada? ¿Tan grande era su ambición? Por favor, ustedes los dos están enfermos, nadie en sus cinco sentidos trata a su sobrina como ustedes me trataron a mí.

» Yo no pedí quedarme con ustedes, debieron decirme la verdad desde un principio y así evitarme todos los sufrimientos que me provocaron, ¿saben como la pasé sabiendo que no podía ir a una escuela normal porque ustedes me volvieron famosa desde pequeña? ¿Tienen así sea la mas remota idea de todo lo que me dolía su indiferencia? Yo siempre tratando de ser la mejor hija, porque yo sentía que no lo era y que por eso ustedes eran tan fríos conmigo. Decidieron esperar 18 años y si no es porque ni madre se los pide ustedes me seguirían mintiendo y robándome mi dinero, porque eso es lo que ustedes han hecho todos estos años, robarme mi dinero, el fruto de mi esfuerzo y dedicación, pero desde este mismo instante no los quiero ver más en esta casa ni en ninguna de mis otras casas, se me van a la calle con lo que traen puesto, pero antes de que se vallan quiero saber donde vive mi madre, quiero ir a visitarla. —Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Lloraba de rabia, porque me dolía todo lo que me habían hecho, los dos se quedaron sin palabras después de lo que les dije. — ¡Respondan maldita sea!—Grite a todo pulmón.

—Ella vive en el barrio que queda cerca al terminal de transporte, no se como se llama exactamente, lo único que te puedo decir es que la casa es la numero 12-45, esta por toda la vía principal a mitad de camino. —Dijo Charles, parecía arrepentido, pero yo ya no les creía nada, me habían mentido y yo eso no lo perdono.

—Perfecto, gracias por la información, ahora. —Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí e hice un gesto para que se fueran de una vez por todas de mi casa. —Me harían el honor de largarse de una vez por todas de MI CASA. —Resalté lo último para que se diera cuenta de que todo era mío.

—Isabella, no puedes hacernos esto, nosotros te criamos, te dimos estudio te…—La corté, Mackenna no tenía derecho a echarme eso en cara después de la mentira.

—Tengo todo el derecho, si ustedes hubieran sido unos buenos padres, tengan por seguro que no estaría haciendo esto, y en respecto a todo lo que estas echando en cara, no me hagan reír de verdad, que yo estudié gracias a MI PLATA fruto de MI ESFUERZO. Si bien ustedes solamente buscaron los tutores para que yo aprendiera, nada más, porque yo jamás supe que ustedes llegaran a conseguir un empleo, porque siempre fueron unos mantenidos. Gracias a Dios escuché todo esto, porque sino quien sabe ustedes que se habrían inventado para tramarme de verbo y hacer que creyera como una idiota en ustedes. Ahora si me dan ese gusto se pueden retirar de MI CASA, y por favor no vuelvan, voy a dar ordenes para que no los dejen pasar. —Salieron del apartamento, pero antes me miraron con odio, pero en ese momento me importaba muy poco lo que ellos pensaran.

Al cerrar la puerta, me derrumbé. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, mi vida ya no seria igual, no es fácil enterarse que las personas que te criaron no son tus padres, que ellos te han estado robando todo lo que has trabajado.

Como pude, subí a mi habitación, me senté en la cama, las lágrimas no me permitían ver las cosas con claridad. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, tenía que conocer a esa mujer, quería saber de ella, quería conocer a mi hermanita, quería conocer a mi padre. Estaba decidida a buscarlos por todos lados, tenía que hacer algo con las cosas de los señores Swan, no dejaría sus pertenencias en mi casa, son recuerdos muy dolorosos.

No supe a que horas me quedé dormida, lo único que recuerdo fue el sonido de la alarma que comenzaba a sonar, anunciando un nuevo día.

No quería perder tiempo por eso fui directo a al baño para darme un baño, ya quería ir a la dirección que me dieron y conocer a esos señores.

Hoy batí el record de los records, en menos de una hora ya estaba subida en un taxi rumbo a un lugar desconocido, pues ese barrio era nuevo, no lo recordaba de la última vez que vine.

Me bajé frente a la casa 12-45, esto era difícil, estaba buscando a unos desconocidos, ni siquiera me dijeron sus nombres. La casa no era lujosa pero tampoco era paupérrima, y eso me alivio un poco, ellos no vivían en malas condiciones. Con todo el miedo del mundo toque el timbre, después de unos minutos que me parecieron horas salió una mujer.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, Bella ya sabe la verdad, Sabe que Mackenna y Charles no son sus verdaderos padres. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Bella querrá a sus padres biológicos?

Opinen en Twitter con el hashtag **#NPHDA** Sígueme en la cuenta **/NelaMallen**

En el siguiente capitulo será revelada la identidad de sus padres y de una personita que calará hondo en el corazón de nuestra Bella.

Besos y abrazos, Nos leemos en dos semanas


	8. Conociendo a mi Nueva Familia

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

_**Capítulo ocho**_

**Conociendo a mi Nueva Familia**

**BPOV**

Me quedé mirándola, ella era muy parecida a mí, en las facciones de su rostro, tenía el mismo color de ojos que yo tenía, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No parecía una mujer enferma como me dijeron, al contrario era una mujer llena de vida, lo único que tenia era una pañoleta alrededor de su cabeza, no me di cuenta del tiempo que me quedé mirándola, pero parece que ella si.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?— Su voz era tan dulce.

—Emm, lo siento, vengo buscando a la hermana de Charles Swan.

—Si, señorita, soy yo. —Y se me quedó mirando por unos minutos. —Hay no, esto no puede ser cierto. —Decía la señora. —Antonio, mira quien vino a visitarnos. Pasa, por favor pasa.

Era una casa humilde, pero muy bonita y acogedora, me sentía rara en este lugar, nunca me había sentido así, sentí tanta felicidad rondar por el lugar.

—Renné, ¿para qué tanto escándalo? Acabo de dormir a Mariana. —Y me miró de pies a cabeza. — ¡Isabella!— Como pudo llego hasta mí y me abrazó, ese abrazo se sentía tan bien. —Siéntate, por favor.

Hice lo que me dijeron, no sabia que decir, por donde empezar, quería saber todo acerca de ellos, quería conocer a mi hermanita. Tantos años deseando una y ahora la tengo, tenía que romper el silencio que reinaba en la sala así que decidí saludarlos y que las cosas se fueran dando.

—Hola…—Dudé un momento pero les dije. —Papas. —Mi madre lloraba a mares, y padre no se quedaba atrás.

—Hija… no sabes… hace mucho que esperamos tu visita. Siempre que hablábamos con Charles, me decía que tú no nos querías, que estabas resentida porque te entregamos a sus brazos siendo una bebe… pero quiero que sepas que lo hicimos porque en esa época la estábamos pasando verdaderamente mal. Les pedimos que te cuidaran unos meses, mientras nos recuperábamos de la crisis, ellos vivían aquí en Santa Marta. Te íbamos a visitar todos los días, pero cuando tenías 5 años se fueron para Estados Unidos y perdimos todo el contacto con ellos, no supimos de ti hasta que te vimos en la televisión, hablaban que eras una promesa para el mundo del entretenimiento y cosas así…—Ella seguía llorando. No lo podía creer, ellos de verdad me querían, y Charles me las iba a pagar, yo no sabía nada de la existencia de ellos. —Cuando volvimos a tener contacto con ellos, nos dijeron que tú ya sabias toda la verdad y que no nos querías ver porque no entendías el porque te dejamos en brazos ajenos y….

—Espera ma, ¿ellos te dijeron que yo no los quería conocer? Esos dos se la van a ver conmigo, les juro que yo no sabia nada, yo me enteré anoche por equivocación. —La cara de mis padres era de total sorpresa, se nota que no conocían a su familia. —No me importa que pasó, lo único que me importa es que ya estamos aquí todos. Esos dos no saben con quien se enfrentan, quiero saber de ustedes, como ha sido su vida, pero por favor no quiero que me metan en la historia, quiero saber en que han trabajado, donde han vivido todo este tiempo, quiero conocer a mi hermanita. —Las lágrimas caían a mares por mi cara.

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación, yo estaba en medio de los dos, sentados en el mueble. Me contaron que mamá había trabajado como azafata un buen tiempo, mientras podían ahorrar algo de dinero, que papá trabajó de mesero en varios restaurantes de la ciudad. En fin, me enteré de sus gustos en la comida, sus colores favoritos, que eran muy parecidos a los míos. Seguimos con la conversación como una hora más hasta que un hermoso llanto nos sacó de la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Puedo ir yo?— Pregunté temerosa.

—Claro que si, hija. —Respondió mi padre.

—Gracias. —Y salí de la sala.

Entré a la habitación donde escuchaba el ruido. Dentro, había una camita muy bonita, y en ella una princesita preciosa, sus ojitos eran azules igual que los de mi padre, y su cabellos era del mismo color que el mío. Mariana se quedó mirándome curiosa y una sonrisita divina se formó en su carita.

—Hola Mariana, soy Isabella, tu hermana. —Parecía que ella sabia quien era yo, porque no dudo ni un minuto en lanzarse a mis brazos y llenar mi cara de besos.

—Oa. —Dijo con su tímida voz. — ¿Tú ere mi hemanita?—El acento costeño se estaba haciendo presente en su vocecita.

—Si, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo?—Y ella enérgicamente asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos a decirles a nuestros padres, para que se alistaran y saliéramos todos, les pedí que me dejaran cambiar a la niña mientras ellos se vestían para salir, y así fue.

Mi hermanita me atrapó con tan solo verla, era una niña muy tierna, y cuando nuestros padres ya no estuvieran en este mundo me tocaría cuidarla a mí.

Me dolía pensar así, me da mucha rabiar pensar en todos los momentos que por egoístas y ambiciosos me arrebataron Mackenna y Charles. Pero este no era el momento para pensar en ellos, ahora disfrutaría a mis padres.

—Hija ya estamos listos. —Grito mamá desde la sala, así que salí con mariana en brazos.

Pedimos un taxi y nos dirigimos al centro comercial Buena Vista, inmediatamente nos dirigimos al City Park, para jugar con Mariana, pasamos ahí como una hora, la niña salió toda sudada y como teníamos hambre nos fuimos a comer. Nos sentamos en la plaza de comidas, los tres pedimos unas hamburguesas, mientras que a la niña le pedimos unos nuggets de pollo. Después de eso, casi acabamos con todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial, y todo era lindo hasta que una muchacha me reconoció y me pidió un autógrafo, cuando nos tomamos la foto todo el mundo se quedo mirándome y corrieron para que les firmara autógrafos y me tomara fotos.

Estas son cosas que tenemos que hacer los famosos, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, incluso me gustaba el hecho de sentir el cariño de la gente. Pero hoy era diferente, estaba conociendo a mi familia y quería pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, porque simplemente ellos son maravillosos.

Mi padre es una cajita de sorpresas, mi madre tiene un amor infinito para brindar y mi hermanita ni se diga, esa pequeña se gano mi corazón con el solo hecho de saber que existía y cuando la conocí, uuff…. Simplemente bonito lo que sentí; además yo siempre quise tener una hermana a la cual contarle todo, ya que con mis "padres" eso no se podía hacer.

Así que me armé de valor, para decirles a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor, que ya no firmaría más autógrafos, que estaba con mi familia y que quería disfrutar del momento.

—Hola, bueno… enserio que les agradezco su cariño y aprecio, pero hoy estoy de paseo con mi familia y me gustaría disfrutarme este momento al máximo, les agradezco de corazón y ustedes saben que yo jamás me he negado a pasar un rato con ustedes, pero hoy sinceramente quisiera terminar de pasar el día con ellos. —Y los señalé. —Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir. —Y tomé a mi hermanita en brazos y salimos del centro comercial, llenos de bolsas de todas las compras que habíamos hecho.

Llamé a Wilson para que llamara a un cerrajero para que cambiaran la chapa, y obviamente ellos tenían prohibida la entrada al edificio. Estábamos en el taxi en animada conversación cuando les dije que si querían quedar en mi casa a vivir de ahora en adelante, en realidad no quería perder tiempo con ellos. Charles me dijo que ellos estaban al borde de la muerte y no iba a desaprovechar los momentos a su lado; ellos simplemente dijeron que si, y pues pasamos a su casa para que ellos hicieran las maletas y nos marcháramos a mi casa. Le informé a Wilson que ellos eran mis verdaderos padres y que de ahora en adelante vivirían conmigo.

En la casa había espacio suficiente para que se acomodaran, la vivienda disponía de habitaciones perfectamente dotadas, con baño privado, un closet suficientemente grande como para que mis padres acomodaran su ropa ahí. Ellos solo debían escoger la habitación. Pero tenia otro problema, las joyas y la ropa de Mackenna, obviamente no se las iba a dar a mi madre, me parecía de muy mal gusto hacer eso con ella, también estaba ahí las cosas de Charles, y tampoco se las iba a dar a mi padre.

—Bueno, les presento mi casa, solo tienen que escoger la habitación que quieran, que les parece si subimos y miramos que cuarto les gusta y se acomodan. —No era una pregunta era como una especie de afirmación.

—Pero Mariana ya está muy cansada, esta a punto de quedarse dormida. —Dijo mamá.

—No te preocupes, madre, vamos y la acostamos en mi cama, para que duerma mientras decidimos cual será su habitación.

Subimos a mi cuarto y recostamos a la niña en la cama, rodeada de cojines para que no se cayera de la cama y nos dispusimos a mirar las habitaciones, y como yo suponía les gustó la habitación matrimonial que era de Charles y Mackenna.

—Bueno por lo que veo esta es la que más los convence. —Y ellos asintieron con la cabeza. —A mi también me parece la apropiada, el único problema es que las cosas de Charles y Mackenna todavía están en los armarios de la habitación. La ropa la voy a donar, y con respecto a las joyas, después de tanto pensarlo creo que me las voy a quedar, nunca e sido vengativa pero con ellos las cosas son diferentes, y se perfectamente que a Mackenna le herviría la sangre solo de verme con sus accesorios, así que es una decisión tomada.

—Hija, no me gusta que seas así con ellos, al fin de cuentas, esas personas cuidaron de ti cuando eras pequeña, te educaron y te formaron en lo que eres hoy en día. —Decía mi padre, definitivamente tenia un gran corazón.

—Mira papá, a mí las que me cuidaron fueron las institutrices que contrataron ellos, porque esos señores personalmente conmigo no tuvieron nada que ver, ya dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor ¿que quieren comer?— Pregunté tratando de esquivar el tema, en realidad ya estaba harta de esos dos, me iba a asesorar jurídicamente para poner en su lugar a mis "Papas".

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que mis padres vivían conmigo, le había pedido ayuda a un abogado para que me asesorara con respecto a lo del dinero que les haría pagar a los señores Swan, gracias a Dios, cuando cumplí los 18, pasé todos mis vienes a mi nombre, así que todas las cuentas bancarias estaban a mi nombre. Había hablado con Alice y Edward como unas cinco veces, les había presentado a mi familia, y ellos quedaron encantados, tanto mis padres como ellos se encariñaron rápido, bueno en fin les conté como estaban las cosas, y le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a conseguir un apartamento para vivir en Londres.

Habíamos ido a la notaria para cambiar mi registro civil y que aparecieran mis verdaderos padres en él y cambiar mi apellido por De la Torre. También habíamos ido al doctor, el tema de la salud de mis padres me llevaba de bajada.

Mi madre me contó que dos meses después de que Mariana naciera le descubrieron cáncer de mama y a mi padre le detectaron un tumor en el Cerebro. Fue muy duro enterarme de la gravedad del asunto, pero tenia que poner buena cara, con ellos dos no se podía hacer nada, el tumor de mi padre era inoperable y el cáncer de mi madre estaba muy avanzado y a pesar de que ella se sometió a las quimioterapias y a los tratamientos pertinentes a la enfermedad, se pudo hacer nada. El cáncer de ella estaba demasiado avanzado para ser tratado.

Los interrogantes de el por qué a mis padres les había pasado eso seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, simplemente no encontraba explicación. Yo sabía que el cáncer de mama era tratable y que no era tan peligroso cuando se detectaba a tiempo y a pesar de que el cáncer de mi mamá fue detectado en su fase inicial, desafortunadamente el tumor crecía a gran velocidad y al final, las quimioterapias no le pudieron hacer nada, ya que la enfermedad le había hecho metástasis.

Salíamos todos los días al centro comercial, o nos íbamos al rodadero para bañarnos en el mar, yo tenia las esperanzas y pedía mucho a Dios porque mis padres no murieran tan pronto; pero no podía pensar siempre negativo, ellos necesitaban que yo les diera mi mejor cara y así lo haría.

Hoy estábamos en Cartagena, mi ciudad natal, ya que habíamos ido a cambiar mi acta de nacimiento. Estábamos dando un paseo en una carrosa que alquilamos para conocer un poco las orillas de la ciudad, el acta ya estaba conmigo, ahora ante el mundo entero ellos eran mis padres, como siempre debió ser.

El recorrido había terminado, esta ciudad estaba tal cual como la recordaba, seguía con su toque colonial y moderno que siempre la ha caracterizado, durante el día visitamos varios sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad como es el Castillo de San Felipe que es considerado una de las siete maravillas de Colombia, fue construido en 1536 durante a la época colonial española. Sufrió constantes ataques por parte de los ingleses y franceses, siendo el comandante francés Barón de Pointis quien tomara el castillo a mediados de 1697. La edificación del fortín supuso la protección de la ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, ante los ataques de los franceses, su ubicación geográfica obedecía a una estrategia militar, debido a la excelente elevación del terreno (cuarenta metros sobre el nivel del mar). Gracias a esta considerable altura, se divisaba cualquier movimiento del enemigo y por consecuencia, se minimizaba el tiempo de reacción sobre cualquier intento de invasión. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, la enorme estructura fue objetivo de múltiples remodelaciones. Además de los ocho cañones originales, se instalaron otras cincuenta y cinco piezas para completar un máximo de sesenta y tres cañones, todos acondicionados con su propia artillería, luego de que el militar Antonio de Arévalo emprendiera las labores a mediados de 1762. Según una leyenda, en varias partes del castillo se utilizó sangre proveniente de animales y personas, el líquido viscoso servía para labores propias de la construcción, un hecho que después fue constatado por varios profesionales de la ingeniería.

También fuimos al Pie de la Popa uno de los primeros barrios de Cartagena, posee importantes casa coloniales. Actualmente cuenta con uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de Colombia el Caribe Plaza en un área de construcción de 8 hectáreas.

Terminamos el corto recorrido en Juan del Mar Pizzería Gourmet está ubicado en la plaza de San Diego, teníamos una buena mesa, el techo era el mas hermoso que pude haber visto, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Llego el muchacho a tomarnos la orden, de entrada mi padre ordenó Crostoni Di Carpaccio Di Carni (Lomo de res, queso parmesano, aceite de oliva), mi madre Capresse (Mozzarella fresca, tomate, albahaca, aceite de oliva) y yo Mozzarella E Funghi (Mozzarella, champiñones, albahaca, vino blanco); como plato fuerte mi padre ordeno pizza Carbonara (Mozzarella, crema, tocineta, parmesano, albahaca), mi madre Lasagna Della Nonna (Pasta al huevo hecha en casa, carne, salsa bechamel, salsa napolitana, queso mozzarella y parmesano) y yo me moria por comer pasta a la Bolognesa, también pedimos Vino Blanco Español Marqués de Riscal Rueda. Cuando el joven se fue de la mesa llevándose la orden, hablamos sobre mi viaje a Londres, ellos habían ido a la embajada para que le renovaran la visa, ya que se les venció hace como 3 años y para sacar la de Mariana.

Una semana más había transcurrido y yo viajaría mañana a Londres para empezar a acomodarme en el apartamento que Alice me buscó. Con solo tres semanas de conocerlos, los quería demasiado, el convivir con ellos era maravilloso, en esa casa se respiraba tranquilidad, amor, ternura, en fin, no era la misma casa de antes, ahora era diferente.

Mariana cada día me quería más, esa cosita llena de amor para brindar era simplemente sorprendente. Estábamos en mi habitación haciendo mis maletas para mi nuevo hogar. En la maleta llevaba el álbum de fotos que había hecho de estos días juntos, el collar que mi madre me obsequio hace 3 días, los aretes que mi padre me regalo, que iban a juego con el collar.

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos bien temprano al aeropuerto pues mi vuelo salía a las 9 de la mañana, Alice había quedado en ir por mí al aeropuerto en Londres, así que no llegaría tan perdida. La despedida con mis padres fue un poco dolorosa, pero ya les había salido la visa y en una semana estarían conmigo, justo para el comienzo de las clases.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, dormí la mayoría del tiempo, así que no supe cuan largo fue, me desperté cuando escuché "Welcome to London, landing in 10 minutes, please make sure the seat belt" (bienvenidos a Londres, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos, por favor asegurarse con el cinturón de seguridad). Bajé del avión, pase por todos los controles, y a lo lejos vi un revoltoso cabello color cobre y al lado un pequeño y saltarín duende. Respiré profundo, cerré los ojos un momento y me encaminé donde se encontraban mis amigos, dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida. Cuando llegué al lado de Edward y Alice, a lo lejos vi mi peor pesadilla…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola..! Lamento la demora. Ash.! El colegio es un dolor por todo el cuerpo.

A las que me dejan REVIEWS mil gracias, sus palabras me alientan a seguir cuando estoy que no doy mas con el colegio.


	9. Londres

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

**Capítulo nueve.**

**Londres**

**BPOV**

Llevaba una semana en Londres, y mis padres llegarían el domingo.

Me encontraba dando vueltas por un centro comercial tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero eso era prácticamente imposible tomando en cuenta que Alice estaba a mi lado saltando como un pequeño saltamontes, hablándome sobre las ultimas tendencias en moda. Desde que llegué, los paparazzis no hacen otra cosa que seguirme a donde quiera que fuera. Alice quería que remodelara mi armario, a mi sinceramente no me importaba repetir ropa, lo único en lo que cedí fue en comprar dos pares de tacones, pues los míos ya estaban un poco gastados.

Íbamos saliendo del centro comercial cuando la nube de fotógrafos se instaló a nuestro lado.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿Cuándo llegan sus padres a la ciudad?—Esa pregunta la venían haciendo desde que llegué a Londres. Yo no había dicho nada con respecto a mis verdaderos padres, pero parece que todos se enteraron de la noticia cuando estaba en Colombia.

— ¿Qué tal su hermanita?

— ¿Cómo lleva la enfermedad de sus padres?—Otra pregunta dolorosa. No tenia ni idea, no quería pensar en eso, lo único que deseaba era vivir la vida que quedaba de mis padres plenamente.

— ¿Cómo se conoció con la princesa Alice y el príncipe Edward?

— ¿Cómo lleva el juicio de sus padres adoptivos?—Mi paciencia prendía de un hilo, me estaban sacando de quicio, definitivamente había alguien filtrando la información y eso me molestaba demasiado.

— ¿Por qué decidió estudiar en Londres y no en Estados Unidos o Colombia?

— ¿Solamente se va a dedicar a sus estudios o tiene más proyectos en mente?— Solamente me habían pedido ser la imagen de una nueva marca de ropa, pero todavía no sabia si aceptarlo o no.

— ¿Cómo se siente después de la ruptura con su novio?—Wow wow wow, esperen ¿Yo tenia novio? Eso si no lo sabia, ¡Ja! "Me acabo de enterar que tengo novio", pensé irónicamente.

Como siempre pasamos de largo al lado de los fastidiosos periodistas que nos seguían a todas partes. Estaba pensando en mi familia cuando Alice me habló.

—Oye, Bella, no sabia que habías terminado con tu novio, lo siento mucho. —Dijo con tono sarcástico.

— ¡Oh! Yo tampoco lo sabía, Alice. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio. —Y las dos nos empezamos a reír a pleno pulmón.

Nos dirigíamos a una fundación para el cáncer. Hace algunos días me enteré que se estaban recibiendo donaciones de cabello para hacer pelucas a las niñas que sufren de esa enfermedad. Con todo el tema de la situación de mi madre, me había vuelto muy sensible a ese tema y, quería que de una u otra manera las condiciones de vida de esas personas mejoraran considerablemente. Y si donando parte de mi cabello ayudaría a una niña no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Estábamos en el auto con Jasper, el novio de Alice, él es el duque de Wellington. No sé como un hombre aguanta charlas de chicas sobre la moda, incluso opinaba sobre lo que estábamos hablando; debe querer mucho a Alice para no protestar por el tema de conversación. Apenas lo conocía de hace una semana y ya se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Era una persona bastante tranquila, aunque su personalidad es pasiva, al momento de tomar una decisión no da su brazo a torcer. Como todas las personas su paciencia tenía un punto de ebullición y, según me dijo Alice, solamente la había visto una vez así y me contó que en realidad llegaba a intimidar un poco. Tenía el color del cabello de Edward, y lo llevaba más corto que él, sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso pero muy hermoso. Cuando lo veía me hacia recordar las épocas que pasé en Leticia, la capital de Amazonas en Colombia, la selva que se extiende por Colombia, Perú, Ecuador, Bolivia y Brasil. Sus facciones eran finas parecidas a las de Alice. Su piel era igual o más blanca que la mía. Es una persona sencilla y humilde como toda la familia de Alice. En fin, ya estábamos llegando en compañía de Steve que no desamparaba ni de noche ni de día a Alice.

Tremendo alboroto el que se armó cuando llegamos, definitivamente no podía tener un rato tranquilo al aire libre. Entramos sin hacer caso a los fastidiosos periodistas que se hacían a nuestro alrededor. Pasé a la sala donde se cortaban el cabello.

—Buenos días señorita Isabella. Es un placer tenerla aquí, mi nombre es Andrea y soy la encargada de cortar el cabello, dígame como quiere su corte. —Era una muchacha muy simpática, era morena tanto de piel como de cabello, sus ojos eran rasgados, era más bajita que yo, pero aún así con su baja estatura era una persona muy elegante.

—Buenos días, Andrea. Pues bien, me gustaría que me quedara por encima de los hombros pero no recto; tampoco quiero que me quede en capas pues no me gustaría que se me alborotara el cabello. Simplemente quiero que me queden un poco picadas las puntas y en la parte de adelante que me quede un poco grafilado, mejor dicho usted sabe más que yo con respecto a los cortes de cabello. —En realidad no quería que me quedara completamente recto, quería darle un poco más de gracia ya que me iba a quedar corto y no me podía peinar como normalmente lo hago con trenzas.

—Si, la entiendo a la perfección. No se preocupe, su cabello no quedará completamente liso pero tampoco le quedara churco o alborotado. En la parte de atrás le voy a picar un poco las puntas y en la parte de adelante se lo grafilaré levemente para que le resalten las facciones de la cara. —Y sin decir más, empezó con su trabajo. No niego que me dolía un poco, pues me lo había dejado crecer con mucho amor, y hacia tiempo que no me lo dejaba completamente largo como lo tenia; pero si con esto podía ayudar a alguien no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Una hora después ya estábamos rumbo al palacio de Buckingham, ya que Esme y Carlisle me invitaron a cenar con ellos. Al terminar el corte, me hicieron tomarme fotos con los mechones de cabello que me cortaron.

Al llegar al palacio, todos se quedaban mirándome, por el cambio tan repentino de look y, cuando me preguntaban el porqué del cambio, me limitaba a decir que estaba aburrida con el cabello largo, nunca me ha gustado alardear de lo que hago.

Cuando entramos en la antesala del comedor, ya estaban allí Carlisle y Esme. Me vieron con una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward no estaba porque se había ido de visita oficial a Francia.

—Pero mírate Bella, quedaste muy guapa, corazón. —Me dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal, sin duda esta mujer reflejaba mucho amor. Y yo como siempre que me piropeaban me ponía roja como un tomate. Carlisle miraba la escena bastante divertido.

—Eem… si. —Contesté todavía roja por la vergüenza. —Es que estaba cansada con el cabello largo y decidí cortármelo.

—Pues hija, el cambio te sienta muy bien. Te ves mucho más joven y mucho más guapa. —Terminó de decir Carlisle, y Alice me miraba con reprobación.

—Oye Bella, se puede saber ¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie que has cortado el cabello para donarlo a una fundación que apoya el cáncer en niños?—Terminó de decir bastante irritada, definitivamente no me había entendido.

— ¿Eso es cierto, cariño?—Me preguntó Esme con tono suave, y si cabe me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Pues si es cierto, con todo el tema de mi madre me he vuelto muy sensible con respecto a ese tema. Pero, Alice, creí que ya sabías que no me gustaba alardear de lo que hago. —Le dije con cierto tono de reproche.

—Pero Bella, igual todo el mundo se va a enterar, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas que te tomaron fotos con el cabello que donaste?

— ¿Y tú recuerdas que me tomaron esa foto en contra de mi voluntad?

—Bueno, ya. —Dijo Carlisle con tono gracioso, por la pequeña discusión que habíamos formado Alice y yo. —Bella, te felicito, no todo el mundo es capaz de donar su cabello, y menos uno tan hermoso como el tuyo. —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward.

Pasamos al comedor privado de la familia para compartir la cena. La conversación central fue el tema de la universidad.

A ellos los conocí cuando llegué, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía tratarlos, pues yo no crecí con esa cultura monarca. Sinceramente me cayeron bien desde que los vi en la video-llamada que habíamos hecho cuando estaba en Colombia, pero conocerlos en persona era algo completamente diferente. Se asemejaba al ambiente que vivía con mis padres.

Alice hizo que nos tomáramos una foto, todos en conjunto, pues ella se la quería mandar a Edward en la noche que era cuando hablaban.

Me despedí de ellos y me dispuse a salir para mi casa. La temporada de Romeo y Julieta es extendió dos semanas más, por lo que Rosalie todavía no estaba conmigo. Llegaría la semana próxima, ella quería estudiar Diseño de interiores, por lo que estudiaríamos en la misma academia.

En la tarde había hablado con mis padres. Según lo que me dijeron, todo iba bien, pero sus voces se notaban más cansadas, y yo sabía que no estaban del todo bien. Después de mucho tira y afloje para que me contaran la situación, mi madre me dijo que les había tocado ir al medico pues ella se mareaba mucho y mi papá estaba empezando a perder las habilidades al escribir. Me dijo que a ella ya no la podían operar porque la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y le haría mal. Con respeto a mi papá, le habían formulado unas cuantas pastillas para que los dolores de cabeza no le afectaran tanto, pero que igual su salud se estaba deteriorando bastante rápido.

Yo no estaba tranquila, ellos llegarían el domingo por la noche. Me estaba preocupando mucho por Mariana, y sé que aunque ellos no lo aceptaran, también estaban sufriendo el doble con toda esta situación, aparte de los dolores físicos, también les duele el corazón y alma. Esa alma tan pura, tan feliz, una que yo por más que me esfuerce nunca podré tener; porque en el corazón de mis padres no había el rencor que se instaló en el mío desde que me enteré que ellos eran mis verdaderos padres. Con respecto al juicio, se llevaría a cabo en los Ángeles, pues en Estados Unidos estaban la mayoría de las propiedades que ellos estaban reclamando como suyas por haber "cuidado de mi" durante 18 años. El abogado es un amigo mío, se llama Raúl de la Garza, lo conozco desde hace 8 años. Es amigo de mis padres y vio como me trataban cuando iba a visitarnos a la casa, por eso se ofreció para ayudarme en el juicio, me dijo que él tramitaría con todo y que sólo me tocaría viajar el día que me toque declarar.

Toda la semana nos dedicamos a hacer turismo por Londres, y como no, tenía guías turísticas privadas, y las mejores que puede haber pedido.

El lunes en la mañana fuimos a ver el famoso Big Ben y el Parlamento Británico. Nos tomamos una foto los 3 en el parque que queda al frente del Big ben, al lado de la salida del metro. Yo pensé que no podíamos pasar, pero Edward me dijo que sí, nos tomaron otra foto y quedamos dentro del Parlamento Británico donde vimos discutir sobre el tema del cambio climático que estaba afectando a Inglaterra. Yo tenía entendido que en esas sesiones los jueces se vestían de rojo y usaban pelucas, pero Edward me sacó de dudas y me contó como siempre una pequeña historia al respecto. Me dijo que era una costumbre, nacida hace más 300 años por un capricho de la Reina Victoria I, sin otra explicación que su "hobby" de coleccionar pelucas y pretender que todo el mundo las usara, sobre todo cuando comenzó a coleccionar pelucas y más pelucas conforme avanzaba su edad. Que luego el Parlamento legalizó el uso de la peluca como una especie de disfraz para que los jueces no fueran agraviados por los condenados y sus familiares. Con todo, se hizo costumbre que nadie discutió, aunque representaba un gasto de más de 600 mil libras anuales. Entre tanto me contó que los magistrados de casos civiles y de familia dejarán también de utilizar las capas rojas, y comenzarán a vestir túnicas negras simples, lo que significará un ahorro de unas 600.000 libras anuales al erario público. Este hombre será un buen rey, de eso no hay duda.

La excepción a las reformas serán los jueces distritales o de las Cortes Reales, quienes seguirán llevando las pelucas y las capas. Según me dijo la decisión fue anunciada por el lord de Justicia, Charles Phillips, quién consideró que la vestimenta elaborada perpetúa una imagen de los jueces totalmente alejada de la realidad y envuelta en tradiciones innecesarias. Que los jueces de casos criminales también seguirán llevando la peluca, ya que consideran que ese atavío, que data del siglo XVIII, sirve para mantener la "dignidad" de los juicios y los ayuda a protegerse a la hora de ser reconocidos por acusados en pubs y comercios. Y eso lo entendía, no quería que me vieran dar la condena a un violador. Podría ser gente peligrosa y hacer daño.

Aprovechamos y pasamos por El puente de Westminster sobre el río Támesis que une Westminster y Lambeth. Según el sabelotodo tiene una longitud de 76,2 m, el ancho es de 26 m y fue construido en 1862 con metal y acero.

Luego fuimos al Tower Bridge o torre de Londres, no era del tamaño del Big Ben, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso y lo curioso que es. Ellos me dijeron que la mejor forma de verlo era atravesándolo, y en realidad tenían razón. Me recordaba el estilo neogótico que vi en clase de historia hace unos años, y cuando pregunté no me equivoqué. Fue construido en 1894 y su identidad o la manera como mejor se recuerda es por el mecanismo para levantarse y dejar pasar a los barcos que navegan por el río. Entre la Wakefield Tower y la White Tower de la torre de Londres vi las jaulas de los famosos cuervos de este castillo medieval londinense, según la leyenda "Si estos cuervos desaparecen desaparecerá también esta centenaria torre y toda Gran Bretaña." Desde su inauguración siempre han habitado 6 cuervos dentro de sus murallas.

El martes fuimos a la Plaza de Trafalgar, en el centro de Londres y fue construida para conmemorar la Batalla de Trafalgar. La enciclopedia que me acompañaba dijo que el nombre original era plaza de Guillermo IV, pero George Ledwell Taylor sugirió cambiarlo.

Es interesante hacer turismo por Londres con Edward que te va contando fragmentos de la historia del lugar al que visitas; cuando yo preguntaba acerca de algo, Alice simplemente se limitaba a mirar a Edward para que empezara con el relato.

Nos contó que en 1820, el rey Jorge IV encargó a John Nash la urbanización de la zona. La arquitectura actual fue terminada en 1845 gracias al diseño de Charles Barry. Es el centro de las manifestaciones políticas. Al entrar en la plaza lo primero que ves, es la columna de Nelson que está rodeada de dos grandes fuentes y por cuatro enormes leones de bronce. Se cuenta que el metal utilizado para esculpirlos proviene de un cañón de la flota francesa. La columna está coronada por una estatua del almirante Nelson.

Luego entramos a Galería Nacional que es el principal museo de arte de Londres, esta situada en la parte norte de la Plaza de Trafalgar. Vimos algunas de las pinturas más famosas del lugar como es el Retrato de Giovanni Arnolfini y su esposa que fue pintada en 1434 por Jan van Eyck, El bautismo de Cristo hecho en 1450 y Natividad hecho de 1460 a 1475 por Piero della Francesca, El jarrón con 3 girasoles de Van Gogh hecho en 1888, Cristo en casa de Marta y María de 1618 a 1620 y Venus del espejo en 1648 por Diego Velázquez, entre otras que vimos. Sorprendida volteé a ver a Edward quien sin esfuerzo alguno me contaba las historias de las pinturas. Y simplemente me limitaba a mirarlo. Estaba atónita. Ni el mejor de mi clase de historia relataba todo esto con la naturalidad que él lo hacía.

El miércoles fuimos a Greenwich, está situado en la ribera sur del río Támesis. Es conocido por su historia marítima y por ser la localización del Tiempo Medio de Greenwich; desde 1997 es patrimonio de la humanidad de la UNESCO. En él visitamos el Colegio Real Naval Viejo, actual Universidad de Greenwich. Su infraestructura impresiona, es como estar en un castillo, el campus principal y más antiguo es el que está ubicado en Londres, ya que también hay una universidad en Estados Unidos.

Fuimos a visitar al Cutty Sark fue en 1869 uno de los últimos veleros de tipo clipper en ser construidos. Se conserva en dique seco en Greenwich. No tengo ni idea de dónde Edward guarda tanta historia en su cabeza, pero claramente es de admirar la capacidad que tiene para grabar en su disco duro todas las historias. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me dijo que era parte de su futuro, que como sucesor de su padre es su deber conocer el pueblo que va a gobernar algún día. Pero igual eso no cambia que sea simplemente maravilloso, me contó que en 2007, en plena restauración fue gravemente afectado por un incendio; alcanzaba los 27,75 km/h; que debe su nombre a un personaje de ciencia ficción llamado Cutty Sark, una bruja danzarina de un poema cómico de Robert Burns publicado en 1791. Que fue diseñado por el ingeniero naval Hercules Linton y construido en 1869 en Dumbarton (Escocia) por los astilleros Scott & Linton. Es un Barco-Museo y es de las principales atracciones de Greenwich; es un punto de paso obligado para la Maratón de Londres.

Pasamos por el lugar donde estaba ubicado el Observatorio de Greenwich (el lugar por donde pasa el Meridiano Origen). Debido a la contaminación ambiental de la ciudad de Londres, así como la iluminación nocturna que dificultaban las observaciones, se trasladó al castillo de Herstmonceux.

El jueves Edward no nos pudo acompañar al recorrido turístico pues se iba de visita oficial a Francia, y cuando le dije a Alice que quería ir al Real Jardín Botánico de Kew, al Palacio de Westminster, la Abadía de Westminster y la Iglesia de Santa Margarita; me dijo que no sería lo mismo, porque ella no se sabia la historia de esos lugares tan bien como Edward; que a pesar de que su hermano anteriormente se la pasaba tratando de que ella los aprendiera pues según él este también era su reino, ella simplemente hacia caso omiso a todo lo que él le enseñaba. Así que ese día, fuimos a la Piscina de mi edificio para disfrutar del día, que a pesar de la época estaba un poco soleado.

.

**EPOV**

Llegué a casa el sábado por la noche. Según me había dicho Alice, Bella se quedaría esta noche en Palacio, y que el viernes se había cortado el cabello pero no me quiso decir cómo. Y para mi sorpresa, se lo cortó a la altura de los hombros. Se veía más bonita que de costumbre.

Desde que la conocí, me agradaba estar en su compañía, escuchar su opinión sobre los temas triviales de los que hablábamos. Se sentía raro, pero me agradaba todo en ella. Con ella se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sabía de absolutamente todo. A pesar de que era famosa, no se parecía para absolutamente nada a los famosos que conocía, arrogancia, eso no la acompañaba a ningún sitio al que iba.

—Pero mírate, que bonita estás. —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no partirme de la risa que estaba por atacarme en un momento de debilidad. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, pues era la cuarta vez que se lo decía aquella noche.

—Ya cállate, Edward, no me quieres conocer brava. En serio, créeme, no te conviene. —Y arrugo su entrecejo.

— ¿Eres divertida cuando estás enojada? Algunas personas lo son. —Dije picaronamente.

—O yo no soy nada chistosa. Mi temperamento es bastante fuerte y no creo que quisieras conocerme brava en realidad. No suelo ser amable con las personas cuando estoy disgustada con ellas. —Dijo mirándome asesinamente.

—Bien, cambiemos de tema, porque si es verdad que no eres agradable, no quiero conocerte así. —Y le sonreí tranquilizándola.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?—Preguntó mi hermana, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Les conté como se había comportado la primera dama de la nación con mi visita. En realidad no sé cómo ese señor sigue casado con esa señora. Ella perecía una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas, me dió lastima con el presidente ya que él parecía ser una buena persona, o por lo menos de eso me di cuenta en la visita.

Sin nada más que hacer, nos pusimos a contarnos historias de terror que a mi parecer eran demasiado simples o muy ficticias.

Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos en la habitación de Alice. Cuando me desperté, Alice y Jasper dormían tranquilamente en la cama de ella y con Bella nos encontrábamos en el piso, arropados por una calientita manta, que seguramente Alice nos dio durante la noche. Lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrarme bastante cómodo con Bella entre mis brazos, era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Mi compañera se fue despertando poco a poco, su cabello revuelto, con la pijama que se había puesto…

— ¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó exaltada.

—Buenos días, Bella. —La saludé cortésmente.

—Aamm, si, Buenos días, Edward ¿Qué hora es?—Volvió a preguntar levantándose de mi lado. Me volteé y busqué mi celular que estaba tirado a un lado mío.

—Las diez y media, ¿Por qué?—Me miró asustada y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. —Bella ¿A dónde vas?—Le pregunté.

—Mis padres, se supone que llegarían a las once de la mañana. Solo tengo media hora para llegar al aeropuerto y tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo está la congestión vehicular a esta hora de la mañana. —Mientras hablaba se iba cambiando, me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que combina su ropa.

Un pantalón pegado, una blusa algo suelta, unos tenis converse, una chaqueta de cuero completaban su atuendo del día de hoy. Rápidamente tomó una pinza y se recogió los flecos que bajaban por su cara, dejando su rostro completamente limpio.

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo.

—Espérame, me cambio y nos vamos los dos. —Ella se volteo a mirarme y vi la duda en sus ojos. —Oye tranquila, sabes que tan pronto se aterriza, no bajan del avión. Además tienen que ir por las maletas y eso les lleva tiempo. —Le dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

Unos jean gastados, una camisa polo de varios colores y mis converse marrón, fueron mis elegidos el día de hoy.

Salí y ella me esperaba sentada en la silla que se encontraba en la sala. Tan pronto como me vio, me miró sonriente y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Fuimos al garaje y nos fuimos en mi volvo, saliendo por la puerta de servicio, para no causar revuelo al salir del palacio, ya que siempre se encontraba uno que otro periodista con cámara en mano para capturar cualquier salida de la familia real.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Bella prácticamente salió corriendo para recibir a sus padres. Me gustaba mucho la manera en la que ella adoraba a sus padres y su hermanita.

Cuando la encontré, la vi agitando sus brazos en el aire, y a lo lejos vi a sus padres, o por lo menos esas personas se parecían a los padres de Bella, pero se veían muy diferentes. Mucho más cansados de lo normal, su piel se comenzaba a arrugar y estaban más delgados.

A lo lejos, vi como las lágrimas de Bella rodaban por sus ojos al ver a sus padres. Ella pasaría una época muy mala, y yo estaría con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaaa..!  
Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar. El final de Bimestre me lleno completamente y no me quedaba tiempo de nada.

Yo y mis malas noticias. Voy mal hasta en el descanso (Por decirlo de alguna manera) Así que mis padres quieren que "Estudie" ( Como si ya no lo hiciera) Más.

Si antes me demoraba en actualizar, ahora si que peor. Aunque no ha sido la entrega de boletines, creo que me quitaran el computador por una buena temporada, así que no podre actualizar en un buen tiempo.

Pero igual, escribiré en un cuaderno o algún lado y así sea que me toque ir a un café Internet tratare de actualizar seguido (?

Ya saben, para los que quieran seguirme en Twitter /NelaMallen


	10. Sentimientos

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

En el capitulo hay letras de canciones, si desean escucharlas estas son:

_**#Waiting For a Girl Like You - Foreigner**_  
_**#Kiss Me - Cardigans**_  
_**#Perfect for Me - Ron Pop**_  
_**#The Only Exception - Paramore**_

Espero las escuchen y entiendan a Bella.

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

**Sentimientos**

**BPOV**

Ahora nada era seguro.

Mis padres no eran los mismos que yo había dejado en Santa Marta. Sus rostros estaban muy demacrados. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que tenían antes. Traté de no derramar muchas lágrimas, pero era tiempo perdido. La imagen de ellos en ese estado me llegaba al corazón como dagas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer.

—Hola. —Corrí hacia ellos. Parecía una loca. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de maquillarme un poco, pero la verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Si las cámaras me tomasen fotos así, seguramente tendrían noticia para unos cuantos días pero no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hola, mi niña —me dijo papá, dándome un gran abrazo.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo mamá.

—Bellaa —me dijo Mariana. Con alegría de volverla a ver, la tomé en brazos y le llené la cara de besos.

— ¿Cómo fue su viaje? —Pregunté con la intención de olvidarme un poco de su estado físico.

—Pues ya sabes, es un viaje largo, pero a pesar de todo nos fue bien. Dormimos prácticamente todo el viaje —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Oh, pero mira quién ha venido por nosotros, Antonio! —Volvió a decir mi madre emocionada al ver a Edward.

—Hola, señora —dijo mi amigo cortésmente.

—Deja las formalidades, soy Renée y él es mi esposo Antonio —dijo señalándose ella y a mi padre conforme hablaba.

Mariana miraba a Edward curiosa. Cuando él se dio cuenta de la atención que le estaba dando mi hermanita, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió de manera cariñosa. Se veía tan lindo.

—Hola, Mariana —dijo Edward.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirándolo sin entender lo que había dicho. Edward le saludó en inglés y ella a duras penas hablaba español. La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward disminuyó notablemente y fue mi turno para hablar.

—Le hablaste en inglés. Ella apenas habla español —le dije con una sonrisa, él apenas hizo una "o" con su boca.

— ¿La puedo alzar? —Me preguntó dudoso.

—Claro, el problema es que ella no quiera, pero por lo demás todo está bien —le dije.

Tan pronto como Edward le ofreció sus brazos, la coqueta de mi hermana casi brincó hacia los de él.

— ¿Enérgica? —Preguntó papá con sarcasmo.

—Bastante. —Respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, provocando una risa por parte de mis padres.

Salimos del aeropuerto y los molestos fotógrafos no faltaron, pero, como siempre, pasamos de largo haciendo caso omiso a las estúpidas preguntas que nos hacían.

.

Las clases ya comenzaban. Rose llegó ese miércoles y comenzaba el lunes.

Todas juntas nos fuimos de compras el sábado en la mañana, ese era el único tiempo que tenía disponible, ya que el rato libre que tenía la pasaba con mis padres en casa.

No salía a la calle porque simplemente los fotógrafos me molestaban bastante. Estaba de más decir que no estaba de ánimos para responder las estúpidas preguntas que salían de sus locas cabezas.

_¿Ella es tu hija?_

_¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_¿Por qué la escondiste de los medios?_

_¿Quién es su padre? _

_¿Cómo te sientes ante el estado de salud de tus padres?_

_¿El príncipe Edward es tu nueva pareja?_

_¿Piensas entrar a la familia real?_

Esas eran las más comunes. No sé por qué me relacionaban con Edward, nunca nos dábamos abrazos o cruzábamos palabras cuando salíamos. Simplemente caminábamos en silencio, evitando a los fotógrafos.

¿Qué era lo que encontraban con el parecido mío y de Mariana? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hija? ¿A caso no tenían suficiente imaginación como para suponer que era mi hermana?

Tenía dieciocho años, no era como si fuera irresponsable y me acostara con todo el mundo. Además, yo nunca había tenido un novio al cual acusar por embarazarme. Ni siquiera estuve embarazada, pero pensar en que algún día podría estarlo dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Espanté esas ideas de mi cabeza. En este momento lo último que tenía en mente era tener un hijo. Me consideraba muy joven para hacerme responsable de una vida. Además, tenía a mi hermana, que era de alguna forma mi hija.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Me interrumpió Rose.

—No sé qué hice para que la prensa se metiera con mi familia. No sé quién les dijo todo. Yo simplemente en Colombia dije que pasaba rato con mi familia, más no especifiqué quienes eran ellos. No sé quién les mintió diciendo que estaba embarazada. —Mis ojos se estaban aguando y no me convenía en lo absoluto que Alice me viera así. Estábamos en el campus de la universidad esperando a que Alice saliera de sus clases.

—Bella, mírame —dijo con voz firme—. Te lo digo una vez más, acostúmbrate. Todo lo que gira aquí son rumores. Nadie tiene privacidad. Hay halcones en todos lados esperando un momento de debilidad para atacar y destrozarte completamente. Somos su negocio, su fuente de alimento. Nosotros somos importantes para ellos, ellos nos necesitan y por eso buscan la manera de hacer noticia. Necesitan de ellas para sobrevivir. Vive tu vida, deja que las sanguijuelas esas desangren a otra persona, tú nos tienes a nosotros, así que considérate afortunada —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están? —Nos dijo una enérgica Alice.

—Bien —le respondí imitando su felicidad. Rose me miró atontada. Hace solo un segundo, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y ahora estaba relativamente feliz.

Mi pensamiento era "_Las demás personas no tienen por qué saber de mis problemas, esos solo son míos y de nadie más_". En ese momento me hice una promesa, "_Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que pasa conmigo, eso solo me incumbe a mí_" y yo sabía que de ahí en adelante, nadie tendría por qué meterse en mis problemas o saber lo que pasa conmigo.

.

Las semanas pasaban. La monotonía me consumía hasta el fondo. Nada de lo que yo creía que estaba bien, estaba bien; mis padres poco a poco disminuían su ritmo de vida y lo iban limitando a pasos cortos.

Me dolía en el alma, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, ver cómo la imagen de mujer feliz que una vez tuve de mi madre se desmoronaba. La imagen de mi padre, un hombre fuerte, alegre, lleno de vida, se resumía a pastillas, tratamientos médicos y un bastón que ahora era su compañero constante, ya que el caminar se le dificultaba mucho.

Rara vez me dejaba ver de las cámaras.

El juicio en Estados Unidos iba medianamente bien.

Edward, Alice y Rose me mandaban mensajes diariamente diciendo que nos encontráramos en un lugar para tomarnos algo, o simplemente ir al cine, comer con la familia real en palacio. Ya era hora de aceptar una de las invitaciones que me hacían. La cumpliría para el 31 de octubre, era la fiesta de Halloween que se realizaba todos los años en la universidad.

La única regla para nosotras, las que estudiábamos diseño de modas, era que nosotras mismas debíamos crear el disfraz que íbamos a lucir en la fiesta, y, que un día después de la fiesta, es decir, el primero de noviembre, debíamos mostrar el diseño y los materiales con los que realizamos el disfraz.

Eso no era problema para mí, tenía claro de qué me quería disfrazar. Y mi corte de cabello me ayudaba. Me disfrazaría de Cleopatra.

Desde hace tiempo la idea de ese disfraz me rondaba la cabeza. Y ahora estaba segura que quería que se convirtiera en realidad. Tomé papel y lápiz, tracé el boceto de la mujer.

Plasmaba cuidadosamente cada detalle, pues quería que fuera perfecto. Quería que mis amigos me vieran bien, como la Bella de siempre, no la Bella de ahora que se ocultaba de las cámaras y de su propia familia para que no se dieran cuenta de lo afectada que estaba con la salud de sus seres queridos.

Tres horas después, miraba el diseño embelesada. Simplemente me encantaba, y no era porque yo lo había hecho. Sino porque en realidad me gustaba mucho. Estaba por ir a mi habitación cuando tocaron en la puerta. Mis padres estaban dormidos, eran las dos de la mañana. No sabía quién era.

—_Vamosh Bbellla abrre la puerrta_ —decía Edward, ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía a las dos de la mañana en mi casa?

— ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa, Edward? —dije regañándolo cuando abrí la puerta.

—_Tte qquerría saluudarr, erra esow_ —dijo con cara de perrito regañado.

— ¿En serio? Es muy tierno de tu parte, Edward, pero ya es bastante tarde —dije mirándolo a los ojos, y ahí me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él. Y era definitivamente que estaba muy borracho.

— ¿Cuánto tomaste? —Le pregunté asombrada.

—_Ddeppendee dde llo qque entiienndash por musho_. —Eso me asustó más.

— ¿Por qué estabas tomando? —Para ese entonces estábamos en la sala, sentados uno al lado del otro. Gracias a Dios por lo menos se sabía controlar, porque en los ojos se notaba que este no era el Edward normal.

—_Eshtábammos ccon losh chhicosh juggando iiioo nunnca, perro she noss acaabó la boteslla de vodka y puesh nosh pushimos a jug—gar verdaad o rreto y ppues eshcogí rreto_ —dijo pagado de sí mismo, como si me estuviera contando que salvó al mundo o algo así.

— ¿Y eres consciente de que estás borracho y que mañana posiblemente te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho hasta este momento? —dije mirándolo retadoramente.

—_Shí, iioo lo séé, pperooo, arg iiaa quéé hip. _—¿Tan tomado estaba que hasta tenía hipo? ¿Desde cuándo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Príncipe heredero del trono inglés tomaba tanto para perder la conciencia?

Me quedé mirándolo por un largo período de tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto que no veo a mis amigos? ¿Tres semanas tal vez? ¿Una persona cambia tanto en tres semanas? ¿Yo por qué no sabía que a Edward le gustaba tomar? ¿O jugar a esos juegos donde terminas borracho por una bobada? Me molestaba no saber de la vida de Edward, o mejor dicho, no conocerlo a fondo. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que lo llevó a tomar así, o qué clase de preguntas le hicieron para que estuviera en ese estado.

Y me sorprendí, ¿desde hace cuánto me afecta no saber de la vida de Edward? A fin de cuentas, él es un amigo más. Es como ser amiga de Jasper, se supone que su vida me tiene que importar nada. Él es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quiera.

Lo miré detenidamente. Se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón. Se veía tan tierno, tan pacífico, tan él. Y ahí, justo en ese momento, mi corazón dio un giro. Él me miraba de manera intensa. Su mirada calaba mi interior, esos ojos cambiantes que en este momento estaban del color del mar, ese color, esos dos zafiros. Le sonreí, esa era mi pobre respuesta.

Miré sus labios, finos y rellenos al mismo tiempo, y me pareció extraño que los encontrara tan… ¡PARA YA, BELLA, PARA! ¿Qué clase de amiga era? No, no, no, no, no. No me podía permitir a mí misma tener esa clase de pensamientos con uno de mis amigos.

—Vamos, Edward, te llevaré a casa. Dame tus llaves —dije sacudiéndolo un poco. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando le hablé.

Sin pelear, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y me las entregó. Y caí en cuenta.

— ¿Manejaste borracho hasta mi casa? —Casi grité esa frase.

—_Puuueeesshhh ¿q—qqué te pue hip puedo ddeciir_? —dijo mirándome con esos ojos que me mataban.

—Eres un príncipe irresponsable, Edward. Pudiste haber chocado con algún coche en el camino —dije de manera preocupada—. ¿No te chocaste con nada, cierto? ¿Tu coche está sano y salvo abajo? —Lo miré a los ojos, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues desvió la mirada al piso y eso me alarmó. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo levanté y busqué su mirada.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasó nada. —A simple vista no tenía nada, pero tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero y eso ocultaría cualquier herida en los brazos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y eso me confundió.

—_Nno mmme paasha nadd—da, ssimplemmente mme ggustaaa q—que te ppreocupes ppor mííí_ —dijo sonriendo.

—Como sea, señor sonriente. Vamos a tu casa, seguro que deben estar preocupados por no saber del paradero del heredero. —Él arrugó su entrecejo.

— ¿_Ppueeddes ddejarr dde decir esho_? —dijo algo disgustado.

— ¿Decir qué? —No le entendía.

—_Qque ssooyyy el herredeerro y eshas coshas, iioo soollo sooii Ewar_. —Lo miré a los ojos y ellos estaban del color de la miel. ¿Tan rápido le cambiaban de color?

—Está bien, Edward, vamos, te llevo. —Cuando dije eso, me dio un abrazo de esos que te dejan sin respiración. Yo correspondí el abrazo confundida, no me esperaba ese acto de él. Dijo bien clarito: "te quiero", y esa sola frase encogió mi corazón.

Bajamos al parqueadero, no sé cómo el portero lo dejó entrar sin preguntarme, pero, ¿por qué me sorprendía? Digo, es Edward Cullen.

Y yo que pensaba que hacerlo meter en el ascensor era trabajo duro. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con borrachos.

—_Wwoow, ¿eshe carrow es míoo_? —Preguntó asombrado al ver el Volvo. ¿También se les borraba la memoria?

—Sí, es tuyo, bonito, ¿eh? —Pregunté robándole una sonrisa.

—_Muushoo_ —dijo entusiasmado.

—Bueno, debes subirte a él, tenemos que irnos a casa —dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Pero no entró, se quedó parado mirando el coche.

— ¿_Nno sse supo hip ssuponne que ess mío? Iiiioo tennggo qque condushirlo_ —dijo arrebatándome las llaves.

— Sí, es tuyo, y que lástima, porque en el estado en que te encuentras, no vas a poder conducirlo. No te puedes mantener en pie por ti mismo, no dejaré que pongas las manos en el volante en este momento. Estás loco si piensas eso —dije tratando de que entrara en el auto, pero argh, ¿por qué los borrachos son tan tercos?

—_Iiioo, iio no estoy borrasho, eshaa esh la mmentira máásh grrande qque mme haann conttadoo_ —dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

— ¿Quieres que te pruebe que sí estás borracho? —Bendita sea la persona que me dijo que a los borrachos hay que seguirles la cuerda y no hacerlos enojar. De lo contrario, estaría metida en muchos problemas.

—Shíp —dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, cruzando los brazos y haciendo la mueca más infantil que he visto en toda mi vida.

Lo llevé a la mitad del parqueadero, donde no había ni un solo coche, nada donde él se pudiera sostener. Efectivamente, me tocó llevarlo agarrado, porque a medio descuido y el pobre le regala al piso un beso inolvidable.

—Bien, los borrachos no son capaces de mantener el equilibrio, por eso cuando levantan un pie, no se pueden sostener por sí mismos y caen al suelo. Pero no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que te caigas al suelo, te ayudaré a que te sostengas y así poder demostrarte que estás borracho —dije lo más claro que pude.

Le hice la demostración de cómo debía levantar la pierna y cruzarla a la altura de la rodilla formando una forma de cuatro con las piernas. De esa manera, si la persona estaba sobria, debía mantener el equilibrio, de lo contrario, le regalaría un autógrafo al piso.

Él, en su pobre intento por hacerlo igual que yo, se tropezó y casi cae al suelo, menos mal que estaba alerta, y los cafés que me había tomado para poder quedarme hasta bien tarde haciendo el diseño de mi disfraz estaban haciendo efecto. Tenía mis cinco sentidos bien alertas a todo lo que pasara. Lo agarré del brazo, pero él no controlaba nada de sí mismo, y todo su peso por poco y hace que ambos termináramos en el suelo. Pero no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo a él y sostenerme a mí.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, pero como no me quieres creer nada de lo que te digo. En ese estado no puedes manejar tu bonito auto, pobre de él, seguro que tu coche no quiere terminar estrellado en una de las esquinas de la ciudad —dije buscándole juego y poder meterlo en el coche para llevarlo a casa.

—_Shí shíí, pperrdónn pporr no crreerte. Iio no quierro que mi carrow boniitoow she daññe_ —dijo con una ternurita de cara que… ¡hay Dios mío!

—Bien, por eso debes entrar en el asiento del copiloto, para que a tu auto no le pase nada, y así puedas manejarlo cuando ya estés bien, sobrio —le dije con voz juguetona. Descubrí que Edward es un borracho, a pesar de todo, agradable. No es de esos que se ponen violentos, o de esos que nada ni nadie los puede hacer cambiar de opinión. Él sigue siendo Edward, solo que versión niño.

— ¿_Qqué esh ccopiiilotooo_? —Preguntó sentado al fin en su asiento.

—Copiloto es la persona que le ayuda al piloto a manejar, sea un barco, un avión o un coche como este —dije mirándolo, ya que habíamos parado por un semáforo en rojo.

Él solo se limitó a mirarme y me sonrió, me sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había visto.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward había encendido la radio hasta que empezó a cantar.

_When you love someone, when you love someone (cuando amas a alguien) _

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too (se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero, necesito saber si tú también lo sientes) _

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong (tal vez estoy equivocado, ¿me dirás si estoy yendo demasiado rápido?) _

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure (Este corazón mío ya ha sido herido antes, esta vez quiero estar seguro) _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life (He estado esperando por una chica como tú a que llegue a mi vida) _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive (He estado esperando por una chica como tú, tu amor sobrevivirá) _

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive (He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo) _

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life (sí, esperando que una chica como tú venga a mi vida)_

Y cuando cantaba sólo me miraba a mí, lo único que miraba eran mis ojos. Cantaba con todo el sentimiento que se puede impregnar en una canción.

La canción era suave, tranquila, romántica.

Siguió cantando con su masculina pero melodiosa voz. Yo solamente analizaba la letra de la canción. "_He estado esperando por una chica como tú venga a mi vida._" Cuando cantaba no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Me la estaba dedicando?

"_He estado esperando por una chica como tú, tu amor sobrevivirá._" La canción era romántica, hablaba de lo que se siente al estar enamorado. ¿Estaba enamorado?

"_He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo._" Siempre he escuchado que el amor hace que la persona se sienta diferente, pero yo nunca he estado enamorada para poder dar fe de eso.

Y solo escuché el final de la canción que decía:

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting (He estado esperando, esperando por ti, ooh, he estado esperando)_

_I've been waiting (He estado esperando)_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting (He estado esperando por una chica como tú, he estado esperando)_

_Won't you come into my life? __(¿No vas a venir a mi vida?)_

¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse a jugar "yo nunca" con vodka? Incluso la ginebra no lo deja tan mal, ¿acaso no conoce el whisky, la cerveza, el vino?

En la radio sonaba Kiss Me de Cardigans, ¿Más música romántica? Realmente no me apetecía escuchar a Nina Persson cantar eso, no me apetecía escuchar las frases de "Kiss me beneath the milky Twilight" (bésame bajo el crepúsculo lechoso) o la de "Lead me out on the moonlight" (Guíame por el camino a la luz de la luna), no dudaba que en su momento esa canción me gustó. Me gustó cuando no me recordaba a nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo en este momento.

Cambié la estación de radio y me encontré con "Perfect for me de Ron Pop". No, ¿qué hora era? Miré el reloj, del auto. 4:45 a.m.

Edward empezó a cantar:

_And I'd just like to say (Y yo sólo quiero decir)_

_I thank god that you're here with me (Doy gracias a Dios que estás aquí conmigo)_

_And I know you too well to say that you're perfect (Y te conozco muy bien para decir que eres perfecta)_

_But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me (Pero ya verás, mi dulce amor, eres perfecta para mí)._

Volví a cambiar de frecuencia y me encontré con "The Only Exception" de Paramore. Por más que cambiaba de estación radial, me encontraba con una canción romántica y eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

Apagué la radio porque no quería escuchar más esas canciones, pero Edward tercamente la volvió a encender. Resonó en todo el lugar "Just a Kiss" de Lady Antebellum y juro por Dios que estaba a punto de apagarla, pero a lo lejos vi el Palacio y escuché débilmente la voz de Edward que decía que no quitara la música.

_Lying here with you so close to me (Estando aquí, tan cerca de mí)_

_It's hard to fight these feelings (Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos)_

_When it feels so hard to breathe (Cuando se siente tan difícil respirar)_

_Caught up in this moment (Atrapados en este momento)_

_Caught up in your smile (Atrapado en tu sonrisa)_

Esta vez no fui yo la que apagó la radio, fue el mismo Edward al darse cuenta que ya estábamos en el garaje de su "Casa".

Me bajé del carro y lo ayudé a bajarse. Me dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, creo que ya estaba volviendo en sí, pero lo dudo mucho. Se emborrachó con vodka.

Tenía la esperanza de poder acostarlo en su habitación sin que mucha gente lo notara; pero esas pequeñas esperanzas se esfumaron cuando en la mitad del pasillo se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

—Edward, cállate, deja dormir a los demás. Necesitas dormir, son las cinco de la mañana y tú no has pegado el ojo en toda la noche. —Pero cada vez se hacía más pesado y más difícil ayudarlo a caminar.

Tan raro en mí, di un paso en falso y los dos dimos contra el piso. Pero eso solo logró que la risa de Edward fuera más fuerte de lo que ya era. Provocando que sus padres se levantaran asustados por el ruido.

— ¿Edward? —dijo Esme sorprendida. Por la expresión en su rostro, deduje que era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

Yo lentamente me iba levantando del suelo, tratando que él también lo hiciera, pero lastimosamente estaba más dormido que despierto y para mi poca fuerza era casi imposible levantarlo.

Carlisle, al ver que mis fuerzas no eran suficientes, me ayudó.

En silencio lo llevaron a su habitación y lo cambiaron de ropa. Creo que cinco minutos fue mucho tiempo como para decir en qué momento empezó a roncar como un camión.

—Perdona, Bella, no sé qué le ha pasado. Es la primera vez que llega borracho a casa —dijo Esme, mirando a su hijo que dormía como un bebé en la cama.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Gracias a Dios que no le pasó nada en la calle. Manejó borracho hasta mi casa, no sé cómo pudo llegar, no sé cómo pudo subir por el ascensor y tocar en la puerta correcta del pasillo de mi apartamento —dije mirándolo tiernamente. Se veía pacífico en su sueño.

— ¡¿Cómo así?! ¡¿Él no estaba tomando contigo?! —dijo Carlisle, sorprendido.

—No, él llegó a las dos y media a mi casa, me dijo que estaban jugando "Yo nunca" y que se les había acabado la botella y que empezaron a jugar "verdad o reto", y él escogió reto y por eso estaba en mi casa —dije mirándolos a los dos.

—Oh, cuando Edward se levante me va a escuchar. Se supone que debe dar ejemplo —dijo Esme.

—No le digan nada. Como ustedes dijeron, es la primera vez que llega tarde. Mejor ténganle listo un caldo de pollo, jugo de naranja y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, que estoy segura será muy fuerte, ya que me contó que habían jugado con vodka —dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parece que eso tranquilizó un poco a Esme y Carlisle, pero de todas maneras lo seguían mirando raro.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la voz ronca de Edward me llamó:

—Bella, ven. —Me di la vuelta y lo encontré con los ojos bien abiertos.

Me arrodillé frente a su cama y apoyé mi rostro en la cama sobre mis manos.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo —me dijo sin más.

—No puedo, Edward. Mis padres están solos en casa y Mariana ya debe estar por despertarse, sabes que a ella no le gusta estar sola. —Puse mi mano en su rostro y lo acaricié lentamente—. Mejor duérmete, descansa mucho y hablamos después, ¿vale? Estás muy cansado y en cuanto menos te des cuenta, vas a estar dormido y no hablaremos nada —dije mirándolo de la manera más tierna que pude y eso le dio paz.

— ¿Y el coche? —dijo de la nada.

—Tu coche bonito está en el garaje, esperando a que su dueño duerma lo suficiente para poder manejarlo —dije y con eso se quedó dormido.

Carlisle y Esme me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi hermana no le gusta estar sola y ya casi sale el sol. Adiós, Carlisle, adiós, Esme. —Y con un beso me despedí de ellos.

Pero no dejaron que tomara un taxi como tenía pensado, mandaron a uno de los choferes a que me llevara a casa. Cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con Mariana sentada en la sala mirando televisión.

—Hola, mi niña, ¿cómo amaneciste? —Le dije, alzándola del sillón y sentándola en mis piernas.

—Bien. —Contestó en inglés. Últimamente le hablaba en ese idioma, quería que aprendiera a hablar el inglés cuanto antes; que tuviera unas buenas bases para poder ponerla a estudiar y que no se confunda con lo que la profesora le dice.

Hablando con ella, poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos y me quedé completamente dormida.

— ¿En serio te gusta Edward? —Dijo mi padre.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sobresaltada. Yo no había dicho nada.

—Pues estabas dormida y decías que Edward era muy simpático, que era buena persona y todo eso. Y después de un tiempo dijiste que te gustaba mucho. —Dijo mi madre y en ese momento mi rostro estaba en peligro de incendiarse.

—Por cierto, Edward te llamó, dijo que quería hablar contigo. —Dijo mi padre.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunté, desorientada.

—Las dos y media de la tarde. Dormiste toda la mañana —dijo mi madre.

—Pereshosa —dijo Mariana, que me miraba divertida.

—Dijo que cuando te despertaras, lo llamaras. —Terminó de decir mi padre.

—Listo. Gracias por la razón. —Dije tomando el teléfono de la sala.

Marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, y la voz de Edward se escuchó.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —dijo, su voz sonaba apenada.

—Bien, Edward, ¿cómo estas tú? ¿Si te tomaste el jugo de naranja con las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el caldo? —dije preocupada de que tuviera guayabo.

—Si, gracias. Mi madre me dijo que antes de irte le dijiste eso. Y en verdad me ha hecho bien —dijo, seguramente sonriente del otro lado de la línea. —Te había llamado antes porque te quería pedir disculpas por lo de esta mañana, estaba muy tomado y no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Simplemente… no sé, porque no recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó. Simplemente se lo que le dijiste a mis padres y nada más. —Y yo juraba que estaba rojo como un tomate detrás del teléfono.

—No te preocupes. Mejor que vinieras a mi casa antes de que fueras a otro lado y la prensa te viera, ¿te imaginas? —dije riendo

—No, no me imagino los titulares. —Dijo serio.

—Pues, yo si señor amargura. "El príncipe Edward conduce su coche borracho rumbo a la casa de Isabella de la Torre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran de relación?" He leído artículos de ridículas revistas que nos emparejan, así que no seria nada raro si eso saliera de titulares. —Dije riendo. Pero por lo visto a él ese comentario no le hizo gracia.

—Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabes que en la familia real los escándalos no son amigos de nosotros. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es causar revuelo por algo que no va a pasar. —Dijo serio, de manera contundente.

—Respira, Edward, que eso yo lo sé. Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Veo que te despertaste de mal genio. Mejor vete a dormir. Amargado. —Y con eso, corté la llamada.

Me fui a bañar y a cambiar para ir al parque con mi hermana. Hace mucho que no salgo y extraño eso.

Una hora después, las dos salíamos del edificio. Afortunadamente había un parque cerca de casa, así que no tenía la necesidad de usar el carro, por lo que optamos en irnos a pie.

Aunque estábamos en otoño y el frio se hacía notar, mi niña no quiso usar chaqueta. No se la pude poner por nada del mundo.

Llegamos a los juegos para niños y ella feliz de la vida me jalaba para que la llevara al resbaladero, ya que a sus once meses ya caminaba; con ayuda y sosteniéndola, pero ya caminaba.

Después de varias bajadas por el resbaladero, me dijo que quería ir a la rueda así que nos fuimos rumbo a la rueda, quería que me subiera con ella.

—_Ven vamos, shubete conmigo_ —me dijo sentada en la rueda.

—No puedo, nena, ¿entonces quien va a empujar la rueda? —dije sonriente. Ella solo asintió y no dijo nada más.

Yo empujaba la rueda suavemente para que no se asustara por la velocidad que ella tomara. Más bien lo hacía muy despacito. Después de unas cuantas vueltas. Nos fuimos a los columpios, ella reía feliz, ajena a los fotógrafos que se daban el lujo de obtener fotos de nosotras. Pero eso ya ni me importaba, estaba pasando la mejor tarde que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, que el frio se hizo presente con más fuerza y Mariana me hizo carita de que quería que le pusiera la chaqueta. Gracias a Dios que la había echado en mi bolso.

Me dijo que quería comer helado así que nos fuimos para Oddono´s que queda cerca del metro de South Kensington. Como siempre que salíamos a comer helado, mi hermana me pidió el sabor de "cookies & cream", que es con trocitos de galleta oreo, las que tanto le gustan.

—Me encanta la ropa que tienes puesta hoy. —Dijo Alice cuando le conteste el teléfono—. Y la de Mariana también es muy hermosa. Definitivamente naciste para ser diseñadora de moda, tienes muy buen gusto —dijo felizmente Alice.

—Gracias, Alice. Supongo que debo de sentirme halagada que la princesa de la moda de Inglaterra me eche flores, ¿no? —dije, siguiéndole la broma.

—Si, me ofendería sino se removiera nada en tu interior cuando halago tu manera de vestir. —Y se rió—. Oye, te llamaba por otra cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano que esta insufrible? —dijo con tono mas serio.

—Oh, eso. —Volteé a ver a Mariana y la vi echándose el helado encima—. Mariana, no, eso no se hace. Qué pena. Mírate ahora toda untada de helado, ash. —Tomé una servilleta y, en un pobre intento, traté de limpiar el desastre de su camisa pero fue imposible; por suerte que al salir se pondría su abrigo—. No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Dije a manera de regaño.

—Supongo que la luz de tus ojos se ha ensuciado la camisa, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Alice con el mismo tono bromista de antes.

—Si, ¿y como va eso de la luz de mis ojos? —dije intrigada de la expuesta.

—Es verdad, ella parece tu hija. Sino fuera porque sé que es tu hermana, yo le creería a los medios que dicen que es tu hija. Te has privado de muchas cosas por estar con ella. Te duele el alma cuando la prensa dice cosas de ella. —Hizo una pausa, como dudando en continuar o simplemente quedarse callada.

—Continúa, se me hace interesante escucharte —dije a modo de invitación para que continuara con su discurso.

—Bella, debes dejar que ella se acostumbre. Tú no la sacas porque no te gusta que le tomen fotografías. Déjala, si sigues siendo actriz, si decides irte por el camino de la moda, serás famosa de todas maneras. La única manera para que a ella no le tomen fotos es que siempre la tengas escondida y que se prive de una vida hermosa que hay en el mundo exterior. Debe acostumbrarse a las cámaras, a los fotógrafos, que vea las noticias y se vea en la tele, que aprenda a verse allí, para que después, cuando este más grande no sufra por eso. —Y tenía razón, mi amiga tenía razón. Simplemente me parecía que era muy pequeña como para que los paparazzis obtuvieran capturas de ella.

—Tienes razón, duende. Te haré caso y de ahora en adelante te prometo que saldremos más seguido. Sin importar lo que pase a nuestro alrededor. —Dije sonriéndole a la niña, que me miraba a ella y después a su helado, el cual ya estaba prácticamente derretido.

—Deja de desviar la conversación, ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermano? —Inquirió, desesperada por la respuesta.

—Cierto, le dije amargado —dije de manera simple, sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —dijo ahora un poco más relajada.

—Fácil, llamó cuando yo estaba durmiendo para decir que cuando me despertara lo llamara. Cuando lo llamé, me pidió disculpas por lo que pasó en la madrugada. Intenté hacerle una broma al respecto mencionándole los posibles titulares de la prensa si lo hubieran descubierto algo como "El príncipe Edward conduce su coche borracho rumbo a la casa de Isabella de la torre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran de relación?" Pues, como le dije a él, he escuchado a varias revistas mencionar una posible relación entre él y yo. Y se puso histérico, diciendo que en la familia real no se permitían esa clase de escándalos y que eso era algo que jamás ocurriría entre nosotros. Así que por ese genio con el que se levantó, hoy le dije amargado. —Terminé, un poco jadeante, ya que no había hecho pausa alguna al relatarle todo.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo ella—. ¿En serio mi hermano dijo que entre ustedes eso jamás pasaría? —dijo dudosa.

—Si, eso fue lo que dijo, y tiene razón. —Terminé de confirmarlo yo.

—Bueno, ahora te dejo, iré a hablar con el idiota ese. Hablamos después, Bella. —Dijo a modo de despedida. No me dió tiempo de despedirme cuando cortó la llamada.

—Vamos, señorita, es hora de ir a casa—dije mirando a la niña, que sonreía feliz.

.

**EPOV**

— ¿Por qué mierdas andas diciéndole a Bella que ustedes nunca tendrán una oportunidad? —decía Alice histéricamente, entrando en mi habitación sin siquiera tocar antes la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

— ¿Puedes hablar más bajo? —mi cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento. Y aunque lo que me tomé a mediodía me sirvió mucho, La discusión con Bella empeoró el dolor de cabeza.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes eso, verdad? —ya había bajado el volumen de voz, pero seguía siendo histérica.

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto, ella y yo jamás estaremos juntos, Alice. Aunque no niego que me parece una mujer muy hermosa, no me veo junto a ella. Simplemente en mi cabeza no logro visualizarla en los actos oficiales, o saliendo junto con ella al parque o lugares así. —Mi mirada destilaba fuego y rabia. ¿Por qué no molestaba a Jasper o a papá?

—Ella tiene un carisma muy hermoso, Edward. No todo el mundo a sus dieciocho años anda por el mundo donando su dinero a lugares de beneficencia, o donando su bello cabello a una fundación que apoya a los niños con cáncer. —Decía eso con voz rasposa, dura y muy fría. Y yo no estaba acostumbrado a que me tratara de esa manera.

—Deja de tratarme como si hubiera cometido un asesinato o algo así por el estilo. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que en mi mente no cabe tal acción. Ella es actriz, Alice, una actriz no pertenece al mundo de la realeza. Una actriz simplemente se queda poniendo su cara bonita para que los fotógrafos capturen su look. Si ella quiere donar su dinero o su cabello, es problema de ella, no mío. A mí me importa nada lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. —Ya no tenía caso, no quería que siguiéramos con esta absurda discusión que por el momento no tenía un buen futuro.

— ¿Debo preguntar si te golpeaste la cabeza anoche con la borrachera que tenías? —dijo de manera desafiante.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que anoche estuviera borracho con la conversación de ahora? —no tenía mucha paciencia y la poca que tenía se estaba acabando.

—Que anoche estabas como loco diciendo que te gustaba Bella, que te gustaba más que como amiga, que veías en ella a una mujer luchadora. Una mujer capaz de luchar por lo que quería, una mujer con voluntad propia, que no esperaba a que le dijeran las cosas para actuar. ¿Y ahora? Ella solamente se dedica a poner su cara bonita para que le saquen fotos cuando sabes que ella odia eso. Que prefiere quedarse en casa y no salir a ninguna parte porque ama su privacidad. —Hizo una pausa, y miró el jardín que estaba detrás de mí—. Escúchate, hermano, no eres coherente. No sé qué mierda te hizo el vodka anoche, pero seguramente nada bueno. Te desconozco, ese no eres tú. ¿Desde hace cuánto juzgas a las personas? ¿Dónde quedó mi hermano comprensivo? ¿Dónde carajos quedó tu buen humor? ¿Dónde mierdas está la persona divertida de anoche que accedió a jugar verdad o reto, que aceptó reto y fue a la casa de la persona que le gusta para decírselo?... —La corté, me tenia harto.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para criticarme? Tú no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, Alice. Además, deja de decir groserías que sí mis padres te escuchan, no les importará en lo más mínimo que ya tengas dieciocho años para castigarte. Y créeme que yo le asesoraré en el castigo para que te duela. —En sus ojos se formaban lágrimas, pero eso en este momento no me importaba—. Deja de defenderla Alice, tú no conoces en realidad cómo es. Solamente sabes lo que ella te ha dicho. No viviste en su pasado como para dar fiel testimonio de lo que ella nos ha dicho es cierto. —Terminé de decir eso dolido.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —mi padre entró a mi habitación

— ¿Desde hace cuanto mis hijos pelean? Mejor dicho, ¿desde hace cuánto que pelean a pleno pulmón para que todo el palacio los escuche? —terminó mi madre, completamente enojada. Y tengo que admitirlo, ese tono de voz intimidaba.

—Desde que mi hermano aquí presente es un completo idiota —dijo con voz afligida.

—Eso no es cierto. —Reproché cual niño de cinco años peleando con su hermana por un juguete.

—Ya basta los dos —dijo mi padre con voz solemne. Esa que solo se le escuchaba en los actos oficiales, cuando quería llamar la atención de las personas que asistían a ellos.

— ¿Que pasó? —inquirió mi padre.

—Que parece que él, —mencionó mi hermana, señalándome descaradamente con el dedo— ahora se le da por leer revistas de niñas y empieza a juzgar a las demás personas por lo que dicen los medios amarillistas. —Terminó diciendo resignada.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿De quién me están hablando? —Habló mi madre, irritada por la situación.

—Bella. —Dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo.

—Dejen de discutir, parecen niños de tres años. —Nos señalamos cual inmaduros—. Los dos, dejen de hacer esas bobadas, ambos están lo suficientemente grandes como para andar peleando. —Suspiramos pesadamente.

— ¿Por que juzgas a Bella, Edward? —preguntó mi padre.

—Pueden hablar bajito, en serio me duele mucho la cabeza. —Mi mano estaba en la parte derecha de mi cabeza, justo al lado de mi oreja, y sentía como palpitaba de dolor.

—Oh, no señor. Que pena joven, pero de eso también debemos hablar. ¿Cómo así que manejando borracho? — ¿En serio tenían ganas de hablar de eso? Obviamente yo no.

—Tú, Alice. ¿Por qué dices que ahora leo revistas para mujeres? ¿Qué te pasa? —La miré asesinamente.

—Porque no encuentro otra razón por la que estés cuestionando el pasado de Bella sino es porque estás leyendo Daily Mirror o The Sun, lo cual sabes de antemano que son medios completamente amarillistas que lo único que buscan es publicidad. —Dijo completamente enojada.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Edward? ¿Qué clase de educación te hemos dado como para que creas en esos medios, teniendo como experiencia el rumor que corrieron hace unos años? Piensa, querido, que eras muy joven aún y no te gustó nada que la gente hablara de ti, ¿por qué lo haces tú ahora? —Mi madre se iba calmando poco a poco, calmándome de paso.

—Por celos. —Contestó mi hermana por mí.

Fue a la cabecera de mi cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada la revista de la que ella había hablado. Y justamente estaba abierta en la página donde hablaban de ella.

— "¿Donación? Fuentes confiables afirman que Isabella Swan ahora Isabella de la Torre, recibió 1000 libras esterlinas por su cabello" ¿en serio crees eso, Edward? Es decir, yo misma la acompañé a la fundación. No sé por qué crees toda esta porquería. —Dijo mirando la revista. —"Y se hace la santa. Sus padres adoptivos afirman que la joven actriz, se ha acostado con más de la mitad de sus amigos. Que ella los detesta tanto, porque simplemente, no le patrocinaban todas las salidas que ella planeaba" —Leyó mi hermana con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. —Son unos hijos de pu...

— ¡Alice! Ya basta. Suficientes groserías has dicho. —La cortó mamá.

—Dudas de la integridad de Bella, ¿eso es lo que tanto te atormenta y la razón por la que estas peleando con tu hermana? —Habló papá.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, decepcionado de mí mismo por dudar de ella.

—Si ella fuera todo lo que los medios, mejor digo, esa revista dice, no sería la niña que nosotros conocemos. Si ella fuera mala, poco le habría importado dejarte manejar ebrio por las calles de Londres a las cinco de la mañana. No se habría tomado la molestia de decirnos que darte para ayudar a calmar un poco tu guayabo. Si ella fuera mala, no se habría arrodillado esta mañana a hablar contigo para que te calmaras y acostaras a dormir. —Y me quedé asombrado. No me acordaba de eso. Malditas lagunas.

Alice, de detrás de su espalda sacó su maldita grabadora, con la que tantas veces me ha amenazado.

—Tengo material suficiente. —Yo solo miré con los ojos bien abiertos el pequeño pero peligroso aparato.

—Dame eso, Alice, sino quieres tener problemas. —Dije cortantemente.

—Ni lo sueñes, este es tu castigo. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie en esta vida, Edward. Sabes que soy buena por las buenas y mala por las malas. Si te reivindicas con Bella y le pides perdón por haberla juzgado mal, si te comportas bien con ella, sabes de antemano que ella jamás escuchara nada de esta grabación. De lo contrario, sabes que seré yo la encargada de mostrarle esto. De pausarla y explicarle el porqué de cada una de tus palabras y no necesariamente para ayudarte. —Terminó de decir arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —Estaba completamente decepcionado de mi mismo. Era un idiota ya de por si por haberla juzgado mal. ¿Pero declararme? Por que eso prácticamente fue lo que me insinuó Alice, que me le declarara. Y yo era demasiado cobarde para eso.

Los días pasaban. Alice se veía todos los días con Bella y yo deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero por más que intentaba no era capaz. Los nervios me consumían por completo y no era capaz de hablarle. Lo más tonto que hacía era que la llamaba de mi casa, como si su teléfono no tuviera identificador y no supiera que era yo el que la llamaba.

Alice me contó que en la academia donde ella estudiaba celebraban el 31 de octubre, que la única norma es que ellas tenían que diseñar sus propios disfraces, los de ellas y si llevaban acompañante, el de el acompañante también. Me dijo que ya tenía todo planeado. Que Jasper iba a ir con Bella y que yo iba a ir con ella. Me dijo que Bella se iba a disfrazar de Cleopatra y que entonces ella diseñaría un perfecto Julio César.

Mi hermana me contó que le había dicho a Bella que ella llevaría a su acompañante y que ella llevaría al de ella. Es decir, que Bella entraría con Jasper y que Alice entraría conmigo, pero Bella no sabía que yo esa su pareja. Así que yo sería la sorpresa de la noche, por decirlo de alguna manera.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola ¿como están?  
Impresionada de como los celos ciegan a las personas a niveles extremos.

¿Que les pareció este Edward borracho? Yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo.  
Espero y el capitulo les haya gustado. ¿Como se imaginan la fiesta de disfraces?

Enormes gracias a mi Beta querida **_Pauli Aguilar_**


	11. Reencuentro

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar

* * *

**Capítulo once **

**Reencuentro**

**BPOV**

Le hice caso a Alice. Y pensándolo bien, si quería cumplir con mi cometido, tendría que dejar de lado la pena y demostrarle a las personas a mi alrededor que Isabella de la Torre no se derrumbaría. Que a pesar de los problemas, ella seguía en pie.

El lunes en la mañana pasé por un puesto de revistas y estaba la edición del Daily Mirror del día anterior. "_Raro_", pensé. En la portada de la revista, mi foto, la que me tomaron en la fundación que apoyaba el cáncer, en la que salía con el cabello que había donado. Y a un lado, con su característica letra blanca tamaño papá decía: _"¿Donación? Fuentes confiables afirman que Isabella Swan, ahora Isabella de la Torre, recibió 1000 libras esterlinas por su cabello._"

Frente a mí había un espejo y vi la cara de póker que tenía.

La cambié.

"_Ya no saben qué inventar_", pensé, tratando de que me importara poco lo que decían de mí.

— ¡Buuu! —dijeron en mi oído y me tocaron los costados, asustándome por completo. Menos mal que mi mecanismo de defensa no siempre fue gritar, porque tal vez ya no estaríamos de pie frente al puesto de revistas.

—Deja de asustarme, Rose —dije medio riendo, medio seria. Había tomado la costumbre de asustarme y eso me ponía nerviosa.

—Deja el _show_, te vez linda asustada —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —Le devolví la pregunta. Caminábamos juntas a clase, aunque estudiáramos carreras diferentes, nuestras clases estaban cerca, por lo que nos daban un poco de chance para hablar.

—La verdad, estoy dudando si de la _Mujer Maravilla_ o de _Gatúbela_ —dijo algo avergonzada.

— ¡Pero qué atrevida, Rose! En serio pensé que eras más reservada —dije fingiendo indignación, pero fallé en mi pobre intento de parecer seria. Al final, reí junto a ella, que al principio me miraba ceñuda, pero después entendió mi _show_ y me siguió la corriente.

—Habló la reina de la reservación, aunque debo admitir que te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh? 1000 libras esterlinas, ¿no? ¿Qué banco debo atracar? —Cuando volteé a verla, vi la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Decidí continuar con la broma.

—Pues, avísame cuando vayas, y así nos dividimos la fortuna en dos. 500 y 500 no suena nada mal, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hola, chicas —habló una enérgica Alice.

—Vaya, parece que todas amanecimos alegres hoy —dijo Rose, contenta.

La mañana pasó tranquila. Clases, nada del otro mundo. Los profesores nos hablaban del baile y de lo importante que era que participáramos en él, que era un gran paso para crecer como diseñadores y cosas así, incentivándonos a la participación.

La idea era que en la tarde iríamos al mercado con el fin de comprar las telas que necesitaríamos en la confección de los disfraces, pero no se pudo. Llamaron a Rose, para no sé qué, ya que no nos quiso decir. Y al final, Alice tuvo que ayudar a Esme con unas actividades benéficas, por lo que no fuimos a buscar nada.

En la noche aproveché para buscar en internet las clases de tela que eran recomendadas para elaborar los disfraces. Siempre había escuchado que el rasete era la mejor tela para elaborarlos y sentía la curiosidad a flor de piel por ver la calidad de la tela, pero lo que encontré no me gustó nada. Decía que era poco consistente, rígida, difícil de coser, que se transparenta mucho, se arruga terriblemente y no se puede planchar porque se quema; que, aunque no se deshilaba en lo más mínimo, se notaba a leguas que era un disfraz y eso era lo que precisamente yo no quería.

Quería una tela suave, delicada, que pareciera que fuera parte de mi piel y no que estuviera sobre ella. El vestido era estampado en _Animal Print_, y eso era lo que estaba buscando; en el diseño que yo había hecho, la tela era de leopardo. Busqué entre las muestras que salían y encontré la que necesitaba: una tela, tal cual como la había diseñado, con las manchas pequeñas pero características de esos hermosos animales.

Busqué un satén dorado que me haría falta para hacer el cinturón que complementaría el atuendo. En el escote también llevaba satén, era un escote redondo cerrado que daba una perfecta vista de mis senos.

Esa noche verían a una Isabella completamente diferente a la que siempre habían visto. Alice me hizo sentar cabeza. No me podía quedar quieta. Necesitaba cambiar mi forma ermitaña de estar.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Alice estaba sentada a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo.

—Nada, pienso en cómo quedará mi disfraz —contesté sonriente, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera.

—Te propongo algo… —Me miró dudosa, creo que esperaba una negativa de parte mía. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién no? Me había convertido en la persona más antisocial de la galaxia.

—Dime, te escucho —le contesté sonriente.

—Realmente es un favor. —Miraba hacia otra parte, como si esperara una negativa. ¿Qué me pediría? ¿Qué la ayudara en un asesinato? Sería la única manera de no aceptar un favor de parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué me parece que esperas una negativa de mi parte? ¿Tan malo es ese favor? —indagué divertida. Me miró sonriente.

—Esa es la Bella que extrañaba. —Me miró fijo a los ojos—. ¿Podrías ir a la fiesta con Jasper? Ya quedé con otra persona y él me contó ayer que quería ir y me da pena quedarle mal a la otra persona. ¿Me harías el favor? —Esa carita de perrito, ese puchero. Esa cara tan infantil me recordó a Edward, al Edward de hace unos días, el Edward que llegó borracho a mi casa y que tanto trabajo me costó llevarlo a la suya. No el Edward de unas horas después.

Había llamado unas dos veces desde que nos habíamos "peleado". Cuando contestaba, no hablaba, un minuto después la línea se cortaba y nada. Sabía que era él por el número del cual venía la llamada, pero igual, contestaba con un simple "buenos días", "buenas tardes". Nada más.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —dije resignada.

—Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado, pero bueno. —Desvió la mirada.

— ¿Quién es tu acompañante? Digo, pues, para que dejes tirado a tu novio, debe de ser una persona muy importante —mencioné intrigada.

—Sí, es muy importante… —Se mordía el labio nerviosamente—. Haaaaa, no me mires así —dijo inquieta.

— ¿Cómo? Te miro normal, como miro a cualquier persona —afirmé, ella me estaba poniendo nerviosa a mí también.

—Así como si quisieras que te contara quién es mi pareja. Y no lo voy a hacer, _lalalalalalalalalalalala _—declaró con los oídos tapados. Esta princesa sí que era infantil.

—Deja de ser infantil. —Retiré las manos de sus oídos—. Te dije que sí, que yo iría con Jasper. Si me quieres contar, me cuentas, si no, no hay problema. Todo depende de ti. —Aunque me moría por saber. ¿La psicología inversa?

—Eres mala, Isabella, conmigo eso no te funcionará. Dejémoslo así. Cambiaremos de pareja en la fiesta. ¿Listo? — ¿Qué? ¿Me dejará con un desconocido?

— ¿De qué hablas? Sabes perfectamente que no congenio con las personas rápidamente. No me dejes con un tipo desconocido, en este momento eso es lo que menos quiero, que más personas entren en mi vida. Estoy feliz tal cual estoy. —Histérica, así estaba, histérica.

—Relájate, esta persona realmente desea conocerte —dijo pagada de sí misma con la declaración.

— ¿Fan? —Creo que no me escuchó por lo bajo en que lo dije. Pero sí, ella tiene un oído biónico.

—No. —Tajantemente me contestó.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté, desesperada.

—No te lo diré. —Y con eso, se paró de la mesa y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Clases normal. Todo normal. Lo único que no era normal, era mis benditos pensamientos, ¿con quién me dejaría la loca esta? Aún no, todavía no. Quería más tiempo para mí misma, aún no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie.

—Vamos, necesitas cambiarte de ropa. —Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me metió en su carro.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Yo sólo miraba por la ventanilla, que estaba levemente abierta, dejando que un poco de aire revolviera mi corto cabello.

—Tenemos una reunión importante ahorita —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿De qué trata? —Tenía el derecho a saber a dónde me iba a llevar.

—Deja de preguntar, mejor bájate, cámbiate rápido. Voy a mi casa y paso otra vez por ti. —Prácticamente me echó de su auto. "_Bonitas amigas las mías_" pensé irónicamente.

Subí rápidamente a mi apartamento. Mis padres hoy estaban fuera. Estaban buscando un jardín para Mariana. Ellos mismos lo querían hacer. Estaba insegura, pero debía dejarlos. Ellos querían tener una vida, y yo me estaba volviendo lo suficientemente paranoica como para andar tras ellos en todo momento. Y los entendía, entendía cuando se notaban incómodos con todos los exagerados cuidados a los que los sometía.

Yo simplemente quería tenerlos más tiempo conmigo, sentía que si no los tenía protegidos se esfumarían como el agua que sale todos los días por el grifo del lavamanos. Sentía que se irían como el aire que respiramos, porque cuando inhalamos es un aire puro, cuando lo exhalamos, es dióxido de carbono, es diferente y sentía, que si los dejaba solos, se mancharían con la muerte y me dejarían sola en el mundo, con una niña de casi un año de vida. A la deriva.

Estaba en mi habitación, indecisa de la ropa que usaría. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, según el lugar, la vestimenta. No podía llegar en _jean_ a un restaurante reconocido, o lo contrario, llegar con un vestido bien elegante a una discoteca bastante casual.

Tomé mi teléfono y desesperada le marqué a Rose.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —_Hermoso saludo, amiga mía_.

—No, porque no sé qué carajos ponerme, porque no sé dónde voy. No quiero quedar de parche —dije algo molesta.

—Deja de decir groserías, Isabella, vístete casual sin ser andrajosa. Es decir, te puedes poner un jean con unos tacones. Dios, tú eres la que estudia diseño de moda, no yo. Piensa rápido, en media hora paso por ti. —Y cortó la llamada.

En mi guardarropa no había mucha opción, debía salir de compras.

Tomé una camisa esqueleto negra, con un _jean_ claro. ¿Tacones? ¡Dios! Miré mis converse con admiración, brillaban, sus cordones formaban corazones y se movían tratando de decir en un lenguaje _zapatico_, que me los pusiera. Pero dejé de pensar en eso. Tomé los tacones negros que encontré al fondo del closet.

Rápidamente me vestí. Mi cabello era un desastre. Me peiné de lado, en el lado donde quedaba más cabello, tomé la parte de adelante y me hice una trenza para que no me quedara el pelo en la cara.

Me miré en el espejo, me pinté un poco las pestañas para hacerlas notar, nada más. No confío mucho en el maquillaje, tengo el pensamiento paranoico que en cualquier momento se puede correr y dejarme con unas ojeras; además de que se ve muy feo.

Mi celular vibró en la cama, era un mensaje de Rose.

"_Mueve esos hermosos pies que tienes y baja rápido, que vamos tarde."_

Al menos no dijo patas o algo así. Esas eran mis amigas, unas locas compulsivas, maniáticas que me arrastraban a todas partes. Pero yo estaba feliz de la vida, era mi apoyo y mi boleto seguro para huir de aquí.

Mis tacones no eran altos, pero no tenían plataforma y eso me incomodaba un poco. No soy de usar este tipo de calzado y cuando lo uso prefiero la plataforma. Pero con esos zapatos no tuve ni voz ni voto, fueron un regalo de Alice.

Como pude llegué a la entrada del edificio. Subí rápidamente al auto. El mini Cooper de Rosalie me encantaba, pero no cambiaba mi Mercedes por nada en la vida.

—Perfecta —exclamó cuando me vio.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? —La miré y ella me miró y sonrió.

—Sorpresa —contestó sin más.

Puso la radio y en ella sonaba una canción de Queen, "We will rock you", esa canción me encantaba. Rose me miró, pues sabía que ese tema era uno de mis favoritos y sin más, cantamos juntas.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. __(Amigo tú eres un chico hacer mucho ruido.)_

_Playin' in the street (Tocando en la calle)_

_Gonna be a big man some day. __(Vas a ser un gran hombre algún día.)_

_You got mud on yo'face. __(Tienes barro en tu rostro)_

_You big disgrace. (Tu gran desgracia.)_

_Kickin' your can all over the place. __(Pateando tu lata por todo el lugar.)_

_Singin' (Cantando)_

_We will we will rock you. (Te rockearemos.)_

_We will we will rock you. __(Te rockearemos.)_

Nos miramos y reímos. Esas éramos nosotras: unas locas, incomprendidas por la sociedad, comprendidas por… nadie, nadie nos entiende, cuando nos ven nos preguntan: ¿están locas? Nosotras solo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza.

—Conocí a alguien —confesó mirando fielmente la calle.

—Por lo que veo te gusta más de la cuenta, Rose —comenté picaronamente, haciendo que ella se pusiera de un color rojo bastante intenso.

—Se llama Emmett, Emmett McCarty. —No desviaba la mirada del frente. Estaba luchando internamente si contarme o no.

— ¿En qué trabaja? —Traté de aligerar el ambiente, cualquier palabra era mejor que el silencio que se había formado.

—Es un productor de cine. —Mi mirada, que estaba fija en el árbol que teníamos en frente, se posó en su rostro, mirándola fijamente, completamente sorprendida.

—Pues, mira qué sorpresa. La que hablaba que no se iba a enamorar de alguien del medio. —Sonreí recordando ese momento—. ¿Te das cuenta las vueltas que da la vida? —Seguía con mi sonrisa, nada ni nadie la quitaría de ahí.

—Sí, pero tienes que conocerlo, es lo que siempre quise —contaba soñadora.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? —El auto se detuvo.

—Bájate, luego te cuento todos los detalles. —Me guiñó un ojo y salió del mini Cooper.

Cuando bajé, me encontré con la fachada del MINISTRY OF SOUND, un club muy conocido. Una pregunta surgió.

—Hoy es jueves, ¿cierto? —pregunté mirándola, en el parqueadero habían más coches, un Aston Martin color gris. Ese era el auto de mis sueños. Aunque no cambiaba por nada del mundo el Mercedes que yo tenía, siempre quise un auto como ese. Pero son demasiado caros como para darme ese lujo.

A parte de ese auto, había un Ferrari F430 rojo, un _carraso_. Un Lamborghini Gallardo. Esta gente sí que tenía dinero, no cualquier persona tiene esos autos.

Un Mazda 6 color negro; un BMW X6, este era como un auto familiar. Me entretuve mirando los autos.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Rosalie me trajo al mundo de nuevo.

—Porque este club lo abren los viernes y los sábados. No los jueves —lo dije como si fuera obvio.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero está alquilado. Queríamos algo privado por lo que lo hicimos hoy, así nadie entra y nos reconoce o algo así por el estilo. —Sonrió amigablemente.

Miré el lugar. Había escuchado de él, pero jamás había estado ahí.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con todos los compañeros con los que había compartido reparto en Romeo & Julieta. Todos estaban allí. Incluso Jessica.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —pregunté a Rosalie quien le sonreía a un musculoso muchacho.

—Emmett —gritó ella. Oh, ese era Emmett.

—Gracias por dejarme sola. —Pero ya era tarde, estaba hablando con "Emmett".

A lo lejos, visualicé a Marco, con una hermosa mujer de cabellos del color del oro a su lado, supuse que sería su esposa.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —Alzando sus brazos, llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué a ellos un poco dudosa, las niñas me miraban amablemente, el joven mayor también, pero el menor de todos ellos me miraba diferente. No supe identificar bien el significado de su mirada, pero me intimidaba.

—Hola, Marco, tiempo sin vernos —dije a modo de saludo. Al tiempo que observé rápidamente a toda su familia para inmediatamente después depositar mis ojos en él.

—Te presento a mi hermosa esposa, Hillary. Ella es Bella, Bella ella es Hillary. —Amablemente extendí mi mano, y ella de la misma manera la tomó.

—Un placer conocerte —dijimos al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa de las gemelas.

—Niñas, les presento a Bella, Bella ellas son…

—Yo soy Jacqueline —dijo una de cabello café con iluminaciones doradas. Su rostro era muy bonito, era la combinación perfecta de sus padres.

—Y yo Meredith. —Era exactamente igual a su hermana, con la diferencia que ella usaba lentes.

Cada una me tomó de una mano y, cada una me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Yo solo sonreía, ellas eran muy amables.

—Un gusto. —Estaba muy sonrojada por la efusividad de las gemelas.

—Bueno, niñas; creo que no debo decirte que a ellas tú le caes muy bien. —Sonreía contenta Hillary.

—Yo soy Joseph, un gusto Bella —dijo el joven. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, facciones iguales a las de su madre. Le sacó los ojos al padre—. Pero todos me dicen Joss —agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Un gusto Jose… Joss —corregí al final ya que me miró como diciendo _"Anda, estamos en confianza"._

Sonreí.

—Él es Peter. —Al girarme, nuevamente me miró raro. Sus ojos me quemaban, me miraba como con rencor.

—Un gusto Peter —dije extendiendo mi mano, pero él no la tomó. Se levantó de su puesto y se fue para la barra.

Yo solo lo contemplé estupefacta. No lo conocía, no entendía la razón por la cual era así conmigo. _"Debo acostumbrarme a que todo el mundo no será bueno conmigo",_ hice la nota mental.

—No te preocupes —comentó Jacqueline—. Él es fiel admirador de Victoria, y cuando salió el rumor de que tú y James tuvieron algo que ver, él se revolucionó. —Me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándome a entender que no le pusiera mucha atención.

—Lástima, eso es completamente falso, es… —Arrugué mi entrecejo en señal del mal recuerdo que venía a mi mente. No era nada grato recordarlo.

— ¿Cómo vas en la universidad? —comentó Hillary cambiando radicalmente de tema. Gracias al cielo por eso.

Les relaté los acontecimientos, omitiendo las partes de que conocía a los Reyes, no quería alardear y que me dijeran gomosa o algo así por el estilo.

Les conté sobre la fiesta, me dijeron que ellos estaban invitados a ella. Que era la primera vez que invitaban a un elenco completo a una de sus celebraciones, pero que eso se debía al gran éxito de la obra de teatro en Estados Unidos.

Estaba contenta por ese lado, si Alice me dejaba con ese desconocido perfectamente me iría y que él se buscara una pareja, no quedaría completamente sola en el lugar. Los tendría a ellos.

A lo lejos, vi cómo Rosalie sonreía feliz con Emmett. Tenía sed así que me acerqué a la barra para pedir una botella con agua. No sin antes disculparme con los de la mesa, anunciando que pronto volvería.

—Hola —le dije al barman—. Quisiera una botella con agua —comenté amablemente.

— ¿No tomas? —cuestionó la chillona voz de Jessica.

—No, no tomo, pero veo que tú ya vas por más de la mitad de la botella —dije haciendo alusión a la botella de ginebra que tenía en la mano. Al menos a ella no le daría el guayabo tan fuerte como el idiota aquel.

— ¿Te importa, digo, que no te caigo mal? —mencionó apuntándome con el dedo, pero su lengua aun estaba cuerda, sus acciones no tanto.

—Es verdad que no me agradas mucho, tú misma te encargaste de eso, pero no te quiero ver borracha. No es bueno que una mujer se emborrache, no se ve bien. —El barman me había entregado la botella con agua y la estaba abriendo. Pero Jessica me quitó la botella de las manos.

— ¿Has sufrido por amor? —dijo de la nada.

—Pu-pues n-no —contesté nerviosa. ¿Me contaría su vida amorosa?

—Bonito corte. —Me miraba el cabello de manera envidiosa, y no me gustaba la expresión de sus ojos que tenía en ese momento, me daba miedo.

—Gracias. —Dispuesta a irme, me di la vuelta, pero Jessica me tomó del brazo.

—Espera, ¿te gusta alguien? —Insistía con eso, ¿un amor fallido la tenía tomando así?

— ¿Para qué preguntas? De todas maneras no creo que la respuesta te deje satisfecha, ¿qué quieres? —No tenía de otra. Ir al grano, no la soportaba, no tenía paciencia.

Todo el mundo nos observaba. Todos.

— ¿La ñoña nunca se ha enamorado? —Seguía insistente con eso. ¿Y qué si era cierto? Me gustaba Edward pero de ahí a estar enamorada de él, no sabría decirlo.

— ¿Te importa? —La miré despectivamente.

—No, tienes razón, tu mísera vida me importa nada. Tú siempre tan perfecta, tan correcta. Un ejemplo a seguir. Mis padres siempre decían: _"Mira a Bella, ella siempre hace lo correcto."_ Bella esto, Bells lo otro. —Su mirada se perdió en la barra.

El barman le sonreía.

— ¿Cuál es el fin de toda esta conversación? Para nadie es un secreto de que no nos llevamos bien, yo no te agrado, tú no me agradas. Fin de la historia. —Dispuesta a irme me di la vuelta, viendo a Rosalie que aniquilaba con la mirada a Jessica.

Emmett, en un gesto protector, la tenía abrazada de la cintura, imagino para que no se lanzara encima de Jessica y le dejara la cara vuelta nada.

Una señal, Rose me miró detrás de mí.

Justo a tiempo me volteé.

Jessica tenía una mirada diabólica, me miraba con mucha rabia, con odio. Su objetivo era estrellar la botella en mi cabeza. Con mucha fuerza y con mucha suerte logré tomar el brazo en el cual tenía la botella.

—Suéltame, maldita —habló mientras yo tenía su brazo entre mis manos.

—Jessica, reacciona, esa no eres tú; cálmate, no llegaremos a ningún lado. —Traté de tranquilizarla, pero ese esfuerzo no fue bien visto por ella, malinterpretó todo.

—Tratando de quedar bien ante los demás, como siempre. —Miraba todo el lugar mientras hablaba.

Para nadie era un secreto que ella y yo no teníamos la mejor relación del mundo, pero que no hacíamos esta clase de espectáculos.

Por eso todo el mundo nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos por la escena.

— ¿1000 libras, eh? —Miró al suelo, buscando apoyo en algún germen que vivía allí.

—No recibí nada a cambio, fue una donación, como su nombre lo describe. —Rosalie luchaba contra la fuerza de Emmett, él me miraba apenado. ¿Pero, apenado de qué?

— ¿Quieres que me trague ese cuento tan rebuscado? —habló con voz queda.

—No, no espero que te lo creas, porque considero que lloverá para arriba más rápido. Deja de leer revistas amarillistas, que lo único que buscan son publicidad. Tú has sido víctima de ellas. —Mi mirada estaba completamente dolida.

—Tratando de quedar bien como siempre. Algún día la gente a tu alrededor se dará cuenta de lo que realmente eres, la clase de tipa que te crees. Además, tú tan picadita y con padres enfermos, desahuciados, ¿crees que con esa información me trago la parte de que no te cortaste el cabello por el dinero?, su tratamiento debe ser muy costoso. —Lo último me había dolido mucho.

Era todo muy injusto, cuando ya no pensaba en eso, siempre llegaba alguien o algo que me lo recordaba. ¿No podía vivir un día en paz, donde nada ni nadie me recordara el futuro que me deparaba?

—Maldita zorra. —Volteé justo a tiempo para ver a Jessica en el suelo, Rose estaba a mi lado y ella le había propinado la sonora cachetada.

— ¿Quién te crees tú? —dijo mi "_compañera_" (nótese el sarcasmo) que estaba en el suelo con una de sus manos en la mejilla, donde, por lo que podía ver, tenía la mano de Rose bien marcada.

—Soy amiga de ella, la conozco perfectamente para dar fiel testimonio de que lo que dices es falso. Pobre de ti, que la conoces de muy chica y no has descubierto a la gran mujer que se esconde detrás de ese cuerpo. —La miró como si fuera la más insignificante de las cucarachas.

—Rose, no vale la pena, está borracha. No concuerda lo que dice —le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Tú, como siempre tratando de quedar bien ante los demás. Menos mal que yo sé la clase de persona que eres tú, Isabella. Te llegará la hora —dijo mordazmente.

La miré atónita, es cierto, con ella nunca fui una perita en dulce, pero tampoco le hice nada para que ella me dijera eso. La verdad la máscara estaba puesta, me había propuesto a no escuchar lo malo que el mundo dijera de mí, por lo que eso poco me afectaba, estaba mentalizada a no prestar atención a lo que me dijeran.

Angela se acercó a mí, me miraba preocupada. Como esperando a que me lanzara a sus brazos y llorara, descargando toda la ira que sentía.

Pero no haría eso.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le dije sin desviar la vista, haciendo caso omiso a todas las miradas que aun estaban fijas en mí.

—Debería preguntar eso yo —dijo sonriente—. ¿Cómo estás? —Me devolvió.

—Me prometí a mí misma hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que no me conviene escuchar. —Sonreí, ella sonrió en respuesta.

—Eres mucho más fuerte que muchas personas, felicitaciones —dijo mientras me regalaba un gran abrazo.

Hablamos sobre nuestras vidas.

Me contó que ella empezaría a estudiar actuación en Julliard, eso me entusiasmó mucho. Ella quería seguir en el medio de la actuación y es entendible, ese era su sueño.

Mi sueño era mostrar mis colecciones en importantes desfiles de moda a nivel mundial, que las personas me distinguieran por ser la mejor en lo que hago.

Quería que las actrices desfilaran por las alfombras rojas con mis diseños. No salir por las alfombras luciendo los diseños de otros.

Eso era lo que quería.

—Estoy tan feliz, Bella, quiero ser la mejor en lo que hago —contó soñadora. Sus ojitos brillaban intensamente.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ben? —Cambié de tema. Ella realmente me caía muy bien y hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.

Ojalá y lo que había empezado a nacer no se haya derrumbado, porque tal vez esos recuerdos fueran dolorosos para ella.

Pero su sonrisa me dijo que todo iba por buen camino.

—Bien. —Se sonrojó, tanto o más de lo que yo lo hacía—. En realidad él es una muy buena persona. Me siento cómoda estando a su lado y eso es lo importante.

— ¿Ya son novios? —Desvió la mirada.

—No, aún no. Dice que quiere conocer primero a mi familia. Yo la verdad no sé qué hacer. —Sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

—Si dice eso, es porque quiere ir en serio contigo. —Trataba de darle ánimos, ella se merecía una persona buena a su lado.

La noche pasó, todos hablando con todos, todos disfrutando del reencuentro.

Foto allí, fotos allá.

Preguntas vienen preguntas van.

—Bella —dijo una desconocida voz.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y cuando vi a la mujer, casi me caigo de la silla.

—Victoria —contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza, tratando de sonreír y poner buena cara.

Me miró retadoramente aunque después me dio una sonrisa, pero yo no era boba, esa era una sonrisa demasiado falsa como para pasarla desapercibida.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió.

La voz no me salía, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos a una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Rompí el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en el recorrido del centro del lugar al apartado en el que nos encontrábamos.

—De lo que pasó hace unos meses con James —contestó cortante y su mirada era fría.

El temor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

¿_Ahora_? Me hice la valiente.

—Claro, cuéntame. —Sonreí igual o más falso que ella.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, nuevo cap, les prometo que el siguiente si sera la fiesta de disfraces y sera todo EPov.**

**Gracias Pauliii, te quiero ;)**


	12. La Fiesta

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love)

* * *

**Capítulo doce**

**La Fiesta**

**EPOV**

Todos los amigos de Bella me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo en mi frente. Yo simplemente me limitaba a caminar por la alfombra roja.

Porque había una alfombra roja.

Mi hermana me contó que el elenco de "Romeo & Julieta" estaba en la ciudad y que se presentarían en la fiesta, y por eso la alfombra roja.

La alfombra fue puesta a petición de Victoria Wildember, ya que ella no iba a caminar por el suelo común y corriente, y exigía una alfombra por la cual caminar. Esas son las clases de personas que me molestan, aquellas que se creen más que las demás porque tienen una mejor posición social. Que se creen ricas cuando realmente, son pobres.

Porque a mí me enseñaron que rico no es el que más, tiene sino el que menos necesita. Y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, ella era una persona pobre de sentimientos.

— ¿Listo? —La voz cantaría de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Caminábamos para que las personas nos pudieran fotografiar y ahora era el momento de entrar al salón, mejor dicho a la discoteca o como sea que se llame.

No frecuento esos lugares.

— ¿Ya llegó Bella? —Ese era mi punto y la única razón por la que me encontraba disfrazado hoy.

Ella.

Quería arreglar las cosas con ella y quedar en mejores términos.

No me le declararía, soy algo cobarde para hacer eso, pero si quería que me volviera hablar. Ya que me dí cuenta que uno de sus nombres es _Orgullo_.

—Se demora un poco. Ya sabes, está con Rose, y pues, Rosalie es bastante demorada. —Sonríe mucho y para ese entonces ya nos encontrábamos dentro del lugar.

Telarañas salían de todas las partes, calabazas brillaban fluorescentemente en el techo acompañado por murciélagos. Los colores que predominaban en las paredes eran naranjas, marrones y negros. El techo era una historia diferente, de todos los colores que se puedan distinguir.

— ¿Eres Edward Cullen? —pregunta una niña de aproximadamente catorce años.

Y ahí es cuando me pregunto en qué se ha convertido la sociedad de hoy en día. ¿Una niña de catorce años en una discoteca? ¿Dónde venden libremente el alcohol? ¿Quiénes serían sus padres?

Definitivamente mis hijos antes de los quince años, no saldrían a fiestas a no ser que fuera algo familiar o un acto oficial, de lo contrario nada de nada.

—Sí —le dije con una sonrisa amistosa.

La niña era alta, cabello naranja, ojos color miel y pecas por todo su rostro. Se veía simpática.

—Oh, mi nombre es Izzie —me dijo con una sonrisa y vi que tenia brackets.

—Hola, Izzie. —Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la recibió. Estaba fría y algo sudorosa, eso me hacía pensar que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —No me aguanté las ganas de preguntarle qué hacia en un lugar como éstos.

La única respuesta que encontraba y que me era un poco válida, es que sus padres fueran algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta.

—Mi mamá está aquí, pero se fue de la mesa hace rato y no la he visto. Después vi que llegaste con tu hermana y quise venir a saludar —hablaba tímidamente, como si esperara que yo me alejara de ella o algo por el estilo.

La vi bien, su disfraz era de caperucita roja.

El disfraz era demasiado notorio como para darme cuenta hasta este momento en que consistía su atuendo.

Estaba muy distraído. Mi mente no estaba en este lugar. Ella estaba en aquella tarde, donde hice la estúpida llamada que me tenía vestido como un luchador. Pero según Alice, ese atuendo va perfectamente con el disfraz de Bella.

La estúpida capa me tenía cansado. No estaba de genio. Me sentía presionado, la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí con las hombreras doradas. Eran concisas y no me daban mucho campo de movimiento. Ni hablar de la faldita con las sandalias bastante afeminadas que mi hermosa hermana prácticamente me obligó a utilizar.

No entendía la razón por la cual me tenía que poner esa ropa. Pero todo sea por arreglar las cosas con Bella.

—Llegó —susurró Alice en mi oído.

— ¿Bella? —volteé inmediatamente.

—No, tonto, llegó Rose. Aunque si es raro que no haya llegado con Bella, se suponía que vendrían juntas —comentó pensativa.

— ¿Ella no viene con Jasper? —respondí bastante impaciente.

Lo único que quería, era salir de aquí y poder quitarme todas estas cosas de encima y poder meterme en mi pijama favorito.

Sin ropa.

Es una delicia dormir sin nada de ropa, aunque pocas veces me doy ese lujo, sentía que esta noche lo necesitaría y mucho.

— ¿Quién es su acompañante? —le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Emmett McCarty. —No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto. Y como si leyera mi mente y supiera lo que le iba a preguntar me dijo—: Es productor de cine —terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella salía con alguien del medio. Ella sí podía posar y dejar que fotografiaran su cara bonita. A Bella no le gustaba eso. Ella prefería la privacidad y quedarse en casa antes de que captaran su imagen.

No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando actué de esa manera.

Maldita grabación, Alice me tenía sufriendo.

"_Si no arreglas las cosas con ella esta noche, te juro Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que yo Marie Alice Masen Cullen le mostraré personalmente la grabación a Bella, así que más te vale que ambos queden en buenos términos._"

No veía a Bella por ningún lado, parecía un león enjaulado caminando por todas partes del maldito lugar.

Saludaba a todas las personas que me saludaban. Tal vez mis conocidos se quedaban mirándome y se daban cuenta de qué pasaba por su lado y no los saludaba, pero sinceramente, no estaba de genio para hacer algo así. No me quería detener a charlar con las personas entrometidas, que me preguntaban como llevaba la carga real y toda esa mierda.

Algunos se atrevían a criticar mi forma de ser, diciendo que debería ser una persona más social, que si me quería ganar el cariño y respeto de la gente debería salir a las calles a caminar, a hablar con los viandantes y todo eso.

Pero en este momento sus pobres críticas y conceptos simplemente me tenían sin cuidado.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo invisible que le pedí encarecidamente a Alice que le hiciera.

"_Bella ya llegó._"

Era sencillo pero significativo el mensaje de mi hermana. La razón por la cual estaba vestido de esta manera ya se encontraba aquí, y eso me hacía enormemente feliz.

Caminé distraídamente hacia la salida, en busca de ella. Miraba mi celular una y otra vez.

¿Me estaba enamorando?

¿Por qué me ponía tan nervioso cuando sabía que ella ya estaba aquí?

Soy un idiota.

Me regañé mentalmente.

Torpemente tropecé con un chica leopartica.

Sus zapatos eran de unos buenos doce centímetros color negro, ellos eran de correas anchas en las bases y se adelgazaban un poco en la parte que quedaba en frente.

Lentamente subí la mirada y me encontré con unas sutiles pero deliciosas curvas. El escote de su vestido era completamente provocador, dejando ver parte de sus senos. Seguí subiendo y me encontré con el rostro de Bella, maquillado delicadamente acentuando sus ojos, haciendo que se vieran más grandes. Un suave dorado se encontraba debajo de sus cejas. Peinada como la auténtica faraona. Como la joven de dieciocho años que tomó el poder de Egipto.

Así se veía ella, radiante y llena de vida.

En la parte superior de su brazo derecho tenía un brazalete en forma de serpiente firmemente sujeto a él.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. _¡Eureka!_ Pensé. La había encontrado.

Ella iba a pasar de largo, como si no me hubiera visto y eso hizo doler mi pecho.

¿No estaba contenta de verme?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomé del brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

Ella se limitó a mirar mi agarre en su brazo y lentamente su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Era una mirada fría, pero en el fondo de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, podía ver la ansiedad y la emoción que yo sentía en este momento. No sabía si eran sus sentimientos o los míos reflejados en sus ojos, pero los veía ahí y eso me daba la fuerza para seguir en pie, mirándola, preparando las palabras para pedirle perdón.

—Hola —dije quedamente, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, que sabía a ella le encantaba.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, como si no encontrara su voz, como si estuviera paralizada por dentro, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, no quería hablar conmigo. Y ese pensamiento hizo que el dolor en mi pecho se hiciera más grande y la herida mucho más profunda, y por lo tanto, mucho más dolorosa.

—Hola —trató sonar indiferente, pero me di cuenta de que ella realmente quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté, las ganas de entablar una conversación con ella eran más grandes de lo que yo pensaba.

—Bien, muy bien. No podría estar mejor. —Su mirada era intensa, trataba de decirme que no quería hablar conmigo, pero se notaba que tenía un debate interno. Peleando con su conciencia si era mejor quedarse o irse.

Por suerte, o mejor dicho, para mi suerte, se quedó.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana. Uno frente al otro.

—Bella…

Ella miró su celular, frunció el ceño, me miró como pidiendo disculpas. Yo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza le concedí la privacidad que ella me pedía.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la mesa dónde estábamos.

Ella parecía concentrada en lo que estaba hablando, yo no podía quitar la mirada de su hermoso cuerpo.

Sus zapatos hacían que sus piernas se vieran más torneadas de lo normal. El porte y la elegancia que tenía esa mujer, pocas la tenían; ella podía estar vestida con cualquier trapo, feo, viejo y sucio y se vería igual de linda a como se ve ahora.

Ese corte le quedaba de muerte, el cabello lizo, completamente lizo le sentaba de maravilla.

— ¿Edward? —dijo, mirándome confusa. Hacía más o menos cinco minutos que se encontraba otra vez sentada y yo solo la miraba como el idiota que era.

—Lo siento —comenté sonrojado. Completamente avergonzado por haberme dejado pillar.

La miré a los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate me miraban con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir lo que mi mente maquinaba. Ninguno se atrevía a apartar la mirada y estaba contento por eso.

Los estudios decían que, si un par de personas de géneros diferentes se miraban a los ojos por más de ocho segundos, cabía la posibilidad que entre ellos floreciera un sentimiento fuerte como el amor.

¿Sería ese nuestro caso? Yo la quería mucho, pero de ahí a amarla, no sé.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba contento con esta situación, estaba contento en este momento, porque era el dueño de su atención. Porque era yo a quién ella miraba en este momento. Era el dueño de la hermosa sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su delicado rostro.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero ella rompió el momento tan íntimo que teníamos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Y aunque no rompió contacto visual conmigo, el silencio se había roto.

—Quería disculparme contigo por como me comporté hace unos días —desvié la mirada.

Solo se escuchó un leve "oh" por parte de ella.

Lentamente la vi y me di cuenta que ella estaba un poco desconcertada con lo que le había dicho. Realmente ella no se esperaba esa clase de conversación por mi parte.

—S-si, me juzgaste mal —habló débilmente, casi ni yo pude oírla.

— ¿Me perdonas? —pregunté con la esperanza palpable en mi voz.

—No lo sé, Edward. El que cae una vez, puede volver a caer y, siendo honesta, me dolió tu indiferencia —terminó con el tono de voz diferente con el que había empezado a hablar.

—Te entiendo, pero no estaba completamente bien. Me dolía la cabeza horrores, y aunque ya me había tomado las dichosas pastillas esas, sentía que se iba a partir en dos. —La miré fijamente, para que me creyera.

—Después vi la revista esta, ¿cómo es que se llama?

—Daily Mirror —contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo y fuera el colmo que yo no me acordara de su nombre.

—Esa… —un nudo se instaló en mi garganta. ¿Le soltaría así como si nada que me gustaba?

"_Hey Bella, me pareces una niña muy bonita y, desde que te conocí sentí que teníamos una especie de conexión."_

No, eso definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.

Tronaba mis dedos nerviosamente y sabía que ella se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasándome.

En un gesto demasiado tierno, tomó mis manos y las juntó con las de ella. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban heladas hasta que sentí el calor de su piel envolver la mía. Fue una sensación extrañamente placentera.

—No te preocupes —susurró bajo, nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros en ese momento—. Sino quieres hablarlo o estás demasiado nervioso, me lo puedes decir otro día —terminó con una sonrisa radiante y hermosa en su precioso rostro.

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que yo? Estaba demasiado ilusionado con un sentimiento que posiblemente no sería correspondido.

Hoy no era mi noche, estaba contento con el simple hecho de que ella me hubiera perdonado.

Podría analizar sus acciones y determinar a mi juicio si ella sentía lo mismo o algo parecido por mí. Eso sería mucho mejor, y definitivamente la desilusión no sería tan grande sino fuera correspondido.

—Tienes razón, estoy bastante nervioso —miré nuestras manos entrelazadas amistosamente y me di fuerzas mentalmente.

— ¿Quién era la persona que te llamaba? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

— ¡Oh!— no se esperaba esa pregunta—. Era Samanta, está cuidando de mis padres y de Mariana. —Su mirada se entristeció—. El cáncer de mi mamá ha reaparecido y por eso le están haciendo quimioterapias. Su cabello se está cayendo a montones, se pasa la mano y en ellas quedan mechones de lo que un día fue una hermosa cabellera castaña. —Sus ojos cada vez se ponían más acuosos. Y me dí cuenta que definitivamente no me gustaba verla llorar.

—Se solucionará, ¿has pensado en comprarle una peluca de cabello natural? — ¿Pero qué clase de mierda estaba diciendo? Eso seguramente bajaría su ánimo más de lo que está ahora.

—Ella está pensando realmente en raparse la cabeza. Dice que, a fin de cuentas, no le saldrá más cabello y que prefiere estar calva a estar con parches es su cabeza. —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

No pude resistirlo más y me levanté de mi lugar, rodeé la mesa y le di un fuerte abrazo. Ella, después de un momento, correspondió mi muestra de cariño.

La sentí sollozar en mi pecho, y yo sobé su espalda como muestra de confort. Tenía parte de mi traje en su puño y sentía los espasmos causados por su llanto. Estaba muy bonita para que arruinara su maquillaje por las lágrimas.

Ella no merecía llorar, era muy buena como para eso.

¿Cómo me permití pensar así de ella? Ese pequeño ser estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por una enfermedad que la carcomía día a día.

Tal vez ese mal no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, pero lo tenía uno de los seres más importantes de su vida. Sentía la carga de hacerse cargo de una pequeña vida. Y aunque ellas se llevaban muy bien, no sería lo mismo.

Bella apenas tenía dieciocho años como para hacerse responsable de una vida, de un ser que prácticamente dependía de ella.

El que se queme, que sople, pero Bella ni siquiera jugó con el fuego que le produjo esa quemadura. Ella era ignorante con todo ese tema. Tal vez para ella hubiera sido más fácil si desde un principio se hubiera enterado de la enfermedad de su madre. Pero la privaron del conocimiento, la dejaron en la completa ignorancia.

De golpe le dijeron que ella era prácticamente adoptada.

De golpe se enteró que sus padres tenían enfermedades terminales.

De golpe supo que tenía una hermanita de menos de un año de edad.

De golpe entendió que la vida no es justa para nadie.

De golpe su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejándola en un lugar desconocido, luchando ella sola contra el mundo, contra todos y todo.

—No llores más —susurré en su oído.

Besé su cabeza.

Levanté su rostro y con mis dedos limpié las lágrimas que tenía bajando por su mejilla. Ella sonrió débilmente, dándome a entender que ella no se daría por vencida en ningún momento y que lucharía hasta el final.

—Gracias —murmuró entre dientes.

La misma fuerza que me llevó a aceptar venir a esta fiesta. La misma fuerza que me ayudó a hablarle cuando no encontraba mi voz. Esa fuerza que hizo que me levantara de mi asiento y la abrazara.

Esa fuerza me llevó a hacer lo que hice.

Nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros. Lentamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, me acerqué a ella. Cuidadosamente junté mis labios con los suyos, estando alerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento sería rechazado.

Estaba sorprendida por mi atrevimiento, pero aun así no se alejó de mí. Correspondió mi beso convirtiéndolo en el más dulce que había dado en toda mi vida.

Eran caricias suaves sobre nuestros labios, demostrando que nos queríamos mucho. O por lo menos, eso sentí.

De a poco, fue abriendo su boca al mismo tiempo en que yo abría la mía. Tímidamente nuestras lenguas se tocaron permitiendo el acceso a nuestras bocas.

A pesar del contacto, era un beso dulce, tímido, simplemente perfecto.

Lentamente me fui separando de ella, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la atenta mirada de Bella.

Sus ojos era suaves y estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto de hace un momento, pero seguían siendo hermosos.

Este era el momento. Tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de oro. Respiré profundo y pegué nuestras frentes.

La luz en donde nos encontrábamos era suave, casi como la luz de la luna llena que brilla en todo su esplendor. Eso hacía que el ambiente se tornara tenuemente romántico.

¿Qué otra oportunidad estaba esperando? Este era el momento indicado.

—Tú… —Comencé pero los nervios se hicieron presentes en forma de mariposas volando descontroladas por mi estómago.

Ella solo me miraba, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

—Tú me gustas —le dije.

Traté de alejarme de ella para concederle su espacio y que asimilara la noticia. Pero ella no me lo permitió.

Posó sus dos manos en mi cabeza, levantando mi rostro que inconscientemente se había inclinado hacia abajo.

—Tú también me gustas —dijo bajito, casi en el mismo tono en que yo lo dije.

Asombrado, feliz, radiante, levanté la mirada y me encontré con la sinceridad escrita en sus orbes.

Me gustó porque ahora fue ella la que empezó el beso. Juntó nuestras frentes y cuidadosamente nos unimos en un beso más movido que el anterior pero sin perder la dulzura del primero.

Yo no podía estar más feliz. Era correspondido, ella me quería como yo la quería a ella.

La adrenalina fluía libremente por mis venas, haciendo que el maldito zoológico que tenía en mi estomago se alborotara más de lo que ya estaba.

La supervivencia humana se hizo presente cuando el oxigeno faltó en nuestros pulmones. Nos separamos jadeantes pero con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

¿Como es que su maquillaje estaba intacto? El rímel estaba perfecto, ni siquiera el lápiz de ojos se había corrido. Su labial estaba perfecto, como si se lo acabara de aplicar.

—Maquillaje a prueba de agua —dijo ella respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

—Oh. —Me limité a decir. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y era una llamada de Alice, que mujer tan intensa. Compadezco a Jasper todos los días de su vida si realmente quiere casarse con esa loca.

— ¿Qué quieres? —hablé, molesto por haber interrumpido mi momento con Bella.

— ¿No has hablado con ella? Déjame decirte que de no ser así, le mostrare la grabación —comentó un poco irritada.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Hablamos en casa. —Y colgué. Tal vez cuando llegue a palacio me quite la cabeza, pero no me importa.

— ¿Quién era? —dijo de manera cariñosa.

—Alice —contesté sin gracia.

Podría ser mi hermana y que haya pasado mi vida junto a ella, pero no me acostumbraba a su comportamiento psicópata ocasionalmente.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. —Le tomé de la mano, pero en cuanto estuvimos en pie, ella la soltó—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Tú no puedes estar conmigo, Edward —habló en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué no? —dije tímidamente y todos mis temores empezaban a flotar.

—Tú tienes que buscar a una persona de bajo perfil, alguien a quien los paparazzis no asedien día con día para tener una fotografía suya. Alguien que esté fuera de los rumores y del foco de atención —hizo una pausa haciendo que el nudo en mi garganta creciera—. Yo no soy esa persona. A los ojos de los demás yo, posiblemente, no sea la indicada para ti, y estoy convencida de eso. El mundo del entretenimiento no forma parte de la etiqueta y el glamur del mundo de la realeza. Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, Edward —dijo firmemente.

—No digas eso, Bella. ¿Qué con lo que piense la gente? Tú misma has hablado de lo que piensas por lo que dice la gente. No te contradigas. Yo seré quien esté contigo, no las demás personas. Yo…

—Tú nada, Edward, si estoy contigo, estoy con el pueblo. Tú aquí tienes un puesto, un lugar muy importante. Eres el heredero del trono. Eres su futuro rey. La persona que esté contigo, estará con el pueblo. Porque no hay nada más desagradable que un mandatario que no simpatice con la comunidad. —Ella estaba convencida de eso.

—Seamos amigos. Para ser amigos no necesitamos posiciones sociales ni el que dirán las demás personas.

Si no podía tener algo con ella, quería ser su amigo. ¿Lo soportaría? Un amigo es la persona que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Además, pensándolo bien, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para conocerla más y que ella me conociera. Que se diera cuenta de que yo no me fijaba de las apariencias, que yo la quería y mucho.

¿Amor? Eso no lo sé, porque nunca he estado enamorado de alguien sinceramente. Solo fueron pequeños caprichos pasajeros. Pero nada completamente serio. Y eso era porque todas eran personas superficiales, a quienes no les importaba nada, solo la posición social. Por eso esas relaciones se limitaban a una o dos noches, nada más.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza ella confirmó que podíamos ser amigos. Y aunque no era lo que yo quería, estaba contento con eso. Por ahora.

Llegamos a la parte más luminosa del lugar y todo era un caos. Había prensa por todas partes. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ojalá y nadie nos hubiera visto, no quería un escándalo en este momento.

Ahora entendía lo que Bella quería decir. Su mundo estaba lleno de escándalos dónde nadie salía bien librado de ellos.

Ella no quería que yo me viera involucrado en uno de esos escándalos porque simplemente ese no era el estilo de las casas reales. Y tenía razón.

No podía imaginar a mis padres leyendo una revista de chismes donde salieran comentarios desagradables sobre mí o sobre mi hermana.

Pero Bella me gustaba mucho.

Era su manera de ver el mundo la que me hacía quererla cada vez más. La forma en como se enfrentaba a todos los problemas que se le ponían por delante.

Ella apenas tenía dieciocho años y se comportaba como toda una señora, madre de familia, con mil responsabilidades en sus espaldas.

Ella desapareció de mi vista por unos minutos. Pero luego la vi hablando con un reportero frente a una cámara.

— ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de Cleopatra? —le pregunto él o ella, no lograba diferenciar bien qué era esa persona.

—Digamos que siempre quise disfrazarme de Cleopatra. Desde muy pequeña lo deseaba —contestaba feliz de la vida. Como si hace poco no hubiera llorado en mis brazos.

— ¿Animal Print? —volvió a hablar la persona aquella.

—Sí, los leopardos son mi debilidad. Me parece que le da un aire diferente al disfraz. No quedaría tan común y corriente como las telas blancas y los adornos dorados que utilizan la mayoría de las personas cuando se van a disfrazar de ella. Es una manera diferente de ser ella —contestó relajada.

— ¿Eres muy amiga del príncipe Edward, eh? —Maldita cosa entrometida.

—Sí, somos muy amigos —contestó simplemente.

La cosa me dedicó una mirada, sus ojos eran azules, pero aun así no lograba diferenciar el sexo de esa persona.

— ¿Príncipe Edward, podría venir un momento por favor? —dijo, su voz era melosa por lo que deduje que sería una mujer, pero tenía muchas facciones masculinas.

No sé, de pronto y la cosa ésta era gay.

—Claro. —Lentamente rodeé la cintura de Bella y sentí como se tensó ante mi toque.

Ella no se esperaba ese gesto de mi parte y menos frente a una cámara de televisión de un programa de chismes dónde probablemente hagan un fotomontaje y agranden la situación, pero ella valía el chisme completo.

— ¿Son pareja? —preguntó el posible gay o la mujer, mirándonos sugestivamente.

—No —dijimos en coro.

Ella —o él— levantó una ceja, mirando la cintura de Bella, dónde descansaba mi brazo.

—Somos simplemente amigos —dije lo más convincente que pude.

—Ya —contestó completamente incrédula. Mierda, debería aprender a actuar.

— ¿Ustedes vinieron juntos, no? Tú, —dijo mirando a Bella—, una perfecta Cleopatra, y tú, —dijo mirándome a mí—, un apuesto Julio César. ¿No es mucha coincidencia como para que no vinieran emparejados? —Qué terca o terco que era esta persona.

Fue el turno para hablar de Bella.

—Yo vine con Jasper, la verdad no sé qué se hizo. Tan pronto como entramos, me dejó abandonada y cuando intentaba buscarlo me encontré por casualidad con Edward. —Y eso era verdad. Aunque yo no me acordaba, ni en pintura, que haya venido con Jasper.

—Yo vine con mi hermana, como ya sabes ellas dos estudian diseño de modas y pues ella me arrastró hasta aquí con este estúpido disfraz de "Julio César". —Tal vez me estaba pasando un poco, pero me importaba un bledo.

Resolvería los problemas después de todo esto.

— ¿Jasper no es el novio de tu hermana? —preguntó el intenso o intensa aquel.

—Son amigos. —Me limité a decir.

Teníamos completamente prohibido hablar de relaciones sentimentales con los medios de comunicación, cualquiera que sea.

El Palacio solo anunciaba compromisos reales, no amoríos que posiblemente serían pasajeros.

Pero raramente, me estaba horrorizando. Con ella visualizaba un futuro. Todavía me faltaba valor para enfrentar todo lo que su mundo implicaba, los fotógrafos, los chismes, todo. Era muy abrumador.

Mi mundo no era tan diferente al de ella. En mi mundo, la etiqueta, el glamur y el comportamiento eran primordiales a la hora de ser juzgados.

Si hacía un paralelo entre el entorno en el que nos desenvolvíamos, no era todo tan diferente como ella lo quería hacer ver.

Las personas pertenecientes a las familias reales vivían de las apariencias, al menos un cincuenta por ciento de ellas. Las familias eran juzgadas por su manera de vestir, los modales que utilizaban, la forma en cómo se expresaban de los viandantes, la visión que planteaban de la vida.

Las estrellas de Hollywood eran juzgadas por la ropa que usaban en las alfombras rojas, la ropa que usaban en su vida cotidiana. Con ellos no tenían respeto alguno, debían estar dispuestos a ser fotografiados las veinticuatro horas del día. A los que les importaban las apariencias, tenían que fingir siempre que salían, a los que no, simplemente hacían lo que se les antojara.

A Bella no le gustaba nada que anduvieran hablando de ella, y aunque lo toleraba, sabía que en el fondo le fastidiaba caminar y escuchar a los demás murmurar acera de su vida privada.

En conclusión, a nosotros nos respetaban y a ellos no. Nos respetaban por la sencilla razón de que las Casas Reales así lo pedían. De lo contrario, estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Volví a la realidad cuando ella se separó de mí, tomó su celular y salió del lugar. Sorprendido, me despedí cortésmente de la reportera y salí para saber por qué había salido tan a prisa.

—No te preocupes, el doctor dice que es normal —hizo una pausa y sus ojos se abrieron mucho—. No, ya voy para allá. Por favor, llama al doctor y que se la lleven al hospital, ya salgo para allá. —Las lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmado. Algo grave debió de haber sucedido.

—Mi madre, entró en crisis.

* * *

**N/A: Ups... Hola, ¿como están? He demorado mucho en actualizar, estoy con los exámenes finales y pues, realmente me esforcé por sacar una buena nota.**** Que pasen un FDS lindo. Enormes gracias a mi Beta querida que en este momento me quiere matar. No quiere que Edward sufra o piense mucho. Pero prometo que vendrán cosas muy buenas :)**


	13. Descubiertos

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paliia Love)

Capítulo dedicado a mi Beta.

El amor una cosa simple - Tiziano Ferro ft. Malú  
Te voy a amar - Axel

**Capítulo trece**

** Descubiertos.**

**BPOV**

Considero que esta es la prueba más grande que me han puesto sobre la faz de la tierra.

No me era fácil ver a mi mamá, o lo que quedaba de ella, tirada en una cama, conectada a muchos aparatos que me afirmaban que seguía con vida, pero eso, claramente, no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

Al salir del club, discoteca, o cómo se llame el lugar dónde me encontraba, los flashes me cegaban, pero eso no impidió que hiciera mi camino hacia el coche, me deslizara en el asiento del conductor y emprendiera el camino a la clínica.

Llegué y las cámaras, micrófonos, grabadoras y demás utensilios periodísticos me asaltaron.

Como pude, entré en el lugar. Vi cómo Samanta se levantaba de su asiento y prácticamente corría a mi encuentro.

Tan pronto como estuvimos frente a frente, me abrazo muy fuerte, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Deberías irte a cambiar —susurró bajito, sólo para que yo la escuchara.

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta que había salido corriendo de la celebración y que no me había cambiado de ropa. Y más, que las personas a mi alrededor me miraban como si acabara de salir de un sanatorio para enfermos mentales, dónde yo, hipotéticamente, había estado internada.

Le miré con una débil sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza y lentamente salí de la clínica rumbo al estacionamiento para ir a la casa por una ropa más cómoda.

Solo me di cuenta de que Edward estaba conmigo cuando, suavemente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y lentamente me abrazó.

Me entregué completamente a ese abrazo. Con él, me sentía segura, a salvo; sentía que en sus brazos, nada ni nadie me haría daño, y en este momento necesitaba de todo su apoyo, porque claramente, mis fuerzas se estaban acabando. Pero juntando todas mis ganas, solo estaría agotada porque no he dormido bien. Ojala y sea eso.

Inconscientemente lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ellas, al parecer, eran mis compañeras estos días. Edward, gentilmente, frotaba mi espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Llora, desahógate, saca todo lo que tienes escondido —susurró, dejando un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos cerca al coche, el Volvo de Edward se encontraba justo al lado del mío. Sin darme cuenta, tal vez estaba completamente ida y dejando salir todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que me embargaba en ese momento que solo fui consciente de que Edward me tomó en brazos y me metió en el coche cuándo mi piel tocó el suave cuero del asiento.

El suave ronroneo del motor apenas fue audible y en menos tiempo del que había pensado, estaba en sus brazos otra vez, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a mi apartamento.

Delicadamente, me depositó en la cama y me dió un beso en la frente, beso que me despertó del estado de trance en el que me encontraba. Beso que dejó esa parte de mi rostro con una agradable sensación.

Rápidamente fui al armario y saqué unos jeans desgastados, tal vez una talla más grande de la que normalmente utilizo, combinándolos con una camisa celeste y unas converse blancas.

Así de rápido como me vestí, fui directo al baño para utilizar el molesto desmaquillador y así borrar toda marca del maquillaje que salvajemente había sido obligada a usar esta noche.

Afortunadamente, mi cabello estaba alisado por lo que no fue un inconveniente. Simplemente me quité el adorno y en su lugar coloqué una lolita del mismo color de la camisa.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí, dándome ánimos mentalmente para todo lo que posiblemente pasaría en estos momentos, lo que estaría por pasar y por lo que pasó.

En la sala, y sólo como él era capaz de verse, se encontraba Edward, completamente cambiado y brindándome una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Cómo te has cambiado tan rápido? —Era completamente imposible que hubiera ido a palacio, vuelto y se encontrara sentado en mi sala como si nada.

Imposible.

—Emm, Alice mandó a uno de los choferes con ropa para mí —comentó algo avergonzado—. ¿Vamos?— preguntó, tomándome de la mano.

En ese momento, una corriente eléctrica atravesó todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi débil cuerpo. La piel se me puso de gallina y un escalofrío bastante fuerte me recorrió entera.

Realmente me gusta Edward Cullen.

Él malinterpreto todo y pensó que tenía frio.

Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo y caballerosamente lo puso sobre mis hombros, posición exacta para que yo me lo pusiera.

Realmente me gustaba Edward Cullen.

No cualquiera haría esa clase de actos por una chica.

Me puse el abrigo, remangué las mangas que me quedaban extremadamente largas, y tan pronto como mis manos estuvieron a la vista, él tomó mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda y las juntó. La calidad del toque era maravillosa.

Bajamos las escaleras, y en menos de nada ya nos encontrábamos en la clínica. En el piso de oncología.

La habitación de mi madre era la 411. El pasillo estaba lleno de personas desconocidas para mí, pero que decían conocer a mis padres.

Con pasos largos, y con Edward pisándome los talones, me dirigí a la habitación del ser que me dió la vida.

A través de la ventana vi como mi padre lloraba y tomaba la mano de mi madre, la besaba dulcemente y le decía cosas, cosas que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Sentí un peso en mis hombros, y al levantar la mirada me encontré con los ojos de Edward, que esta noche, o mejor dicho, en este momento se encontraban de un azul profundo, un azul que me trasportaba a Cartagena, al azul del mar.

Hoy sus ojos eran profundos, la profundidad justa, para darme cuenta de que lo que me dijo en aquella fiesta era cierto. Que yo le gustaba tanto o más de lo que él me gustaba a mí.

Sonreí, le sonreí a él. Él provocaba la sonrisa que se extendía por mi rostro.

—Te quiero —susurró bajito, en mi oído.

Y yo como bien sabía, me sonrojé furiosamente.

—Te quiero —le devolví, bajito, más como una especie de susurro.

Creo que me escuchó. Me dio un beso en la coronilla y me llevó con él dentro de mi realidad.

Escuché que mis padres rezaban el Padre Nuestro.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, Edward supo entender, a pesar de que ellos lo rezaban en español. Frotó mi espalda y me apegó a su cuerpo, dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

No quería que mis padres me vieran así.

Aunque mi padre estaba al lado de la cama dándole ánimos a mi madre, sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que estaba cansado de darle la batalla al tumor que tenía en su cerebro. Pero me dolía horrores pensar así.

Prefería pensar, por ahora, que ellos realmente estarían conmigo más tiempo.

Que podría entrar algún día a la iglesia, vestida de blanco, con mi padre agarrándome del brazo. Con mi madre sentada en primera fila, para ver a su hija mayor casarse con la persona que amaba.

Quería que Mariana pasara más tiempo con ellos. Ella estaba muy chiquita para que los recuerdos le llegaran cuando estuviera más grande. Ella merecía recordar a nuestros padres. Debía recordar a nuestros padres.

Quería que mis padres conocieran a mis hijos. Y no es que los quisiera tener ahora, los tendría mucho después, pero quería que ellos los conocieran.

Pasé mis manos debajo de mis ojos, quitando las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Me miré en el reflejo del vidrio y sonreí una vez más, dándome el ánimo que necesitaba.

Vi por el reflejo que Edward fruncía su entrecejo. Le sonreí a él, era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que le daba a entender que yo aún lucharía con uñas y dientes por mis padres. Que iría hasta los confines de la Tierra para conseguir todo lo que ellos necesitaran. Todo. Haría todo por tenerlos mas tiempo a mi lado.

Me senté frente a mi padre, al otro lado de la cama.

Tomé la fría y débil mano de mi madre y la puse entre las mías con la esperanza de que entrara en calor. Lentamente llevé su mano a mis labios y la besé.

Ella abrió los ojos y me dio esa característica sonrisa suya, sólo que ahora su mirada era cansada, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría al verme, pero sus orbes lucían cansados.

—Te amo, mamá —le dije y le besé la frente.

Besé sus mejillas debajo del respirador al que estaba conectada.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y levanté la mirada, palmeó sus muslos en una clara señal de que me sentara en su regazo.

Rodeé la cama y le hice caso, ahora haría todo lo que ellos me pidieran.

—Y a mí, ¿no me amas? Te cuento que yo hice la mitad de lo que tú eres y…

—Te amo, papá. —Besé sus mejillas, lo que lo hizo sonreír—. Los amo a los dos, los amo, que eso nunca se les olvide.

—¡Edward! ¡Querido, ven! —habló mi madre.

Él se sentó en la silla en la que me encontraba yo hace unos segundos.

Tomó la mano de mi madre, y al igual que yo besó su mano.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Qué es de tu vida? —le hizo conversación mi madre.

Yo me dedicaba a darle besos en la cara a mi papá. Cuando terminé con él, tomé la mano de mi madre y la acaricié lentamente, mientras mi papá trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

—Bien, seño… —Vio a mi madre fruncir el entrecejo y se corrigió de una vez—. Renée, últimamente he estado bastante ajetreado. Ha habido varios eventos sociales a los que he asistido y pues, la temporada de viajes se aproxima, aunque la mayoría de ellos los harán mis padres solos, a algunos los debo acompañar.

—Bien, muchacho, ¿cómo van tus estudios? —le dijo mi padre.

—Muy bien, considero que voy muy bien. Estudiando duro para intentar ser el mejor, eso es lo que mis padres esperan de mi, y pues, eso es lo que les voy a demostrar. —Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, haciendo que unos hermosos hoyuelos se metieran en sus mejillas.

Y así pasó la noche. Cerca de las tres de la mañana, nos dijeron que era hora de volver a casa, y aunque, estaba reticente a abandonar a mi madre, Edward hablo conmigo para hacerme entender que era importante que ella descansara, y que eso nunca pasaría si yo me quedaba con ella en la habitación.

Lentamente caminamos por el pasillo. Él estaba a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mi hombro. Con su mano le daba suaves caricias a mi hombro y una placentera corriente eléctrica se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

—Se le ve mejor —susurré, apenas y tenía ánimo para mantenerme en pie. Pero quería escuchar su voz, la melodiosa voz de Edward Cullen me daba fuerzas.

—Si, ella es una persona muy optimista. Que bueno que sea así —comentó mirando al frente.

—Me lastima ver la cantidad de aparatos que tiene conectados. —Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban junto a las paredes del lugar.

Él tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las acarició, las levantó y besó cada una de ellas. Retiró una de las suyas y lentamente levantó mi rostro para que quedáramos frente a frente.

—Escúchame bien, Bella. Voy a estar contigo en todo esto, quiero que tengas claro que no estarás sola en ningún momento. Vendré todos los días, y aquellos en los que no pueda venir, llamaré para estar al tanto de la situación. Quiero ser tu bastón, tu sostén. Quiero estar hay para cuando tu mamá salga de la clínica y la llevemos a casa. Quiero estar en todas las etapas de sus vidas.

—Me importas y me importas mucho, nada ni nadie va a cambiar ese pensamiento en mí. Tú te convertiste en lo más importante de mi vida. Desde que te conocí, sentí una conexión especial contigo. Sentí la necesidad de protegerte de todo mal y quiero que eso no cambie. —Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

—Quiero que vayamos a tu casa y saques tus cosas y las de Mariana y que te quedes en mi casa, no quiero que estés sola. Quiero estar todo el tiempo que me sea posible contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo? —me preguntó.

Yo miraba sus ojos, embelesada. En ellos podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sabía que en él había encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba y toda la compañía que en este momento deseaba.

—Está bien.

—Pero que rogada, ¿eh?

—No estoy de ánimos para jugar, Edward.

—Ok, sólo vamos por tus cosas.

Me subí en el auto y por la hora, fácilmente llegamos a casa.

Preparé una maleta con mi ropa y la de Mariana, llevaba ropa sencilla, nada del otro mundo.

Estos días no iría a clases por lo que no llevaba ropa para eso.

Unos cuantos pantalones de jean, camisetas de colores neutros y un solo par de zapatos.

Para mi niña, llevé ropa un poco más colorida. Ella no tenía por qué pagar por lo que estaba pasando, quería que ella se viera llena de vida. La vida que mi madre estaba perdiendo.

La maleta tenía más ropa de ella que mía, pero eso poco y nada me importaba, ella era la importante en la ecuación.

Cuando salí a la sala, vi a Edward con mi hermanita en brazos. Ella estaba completamente dormida, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sonreí por la imagen, se veía realmente tierno con mi niña en sus brazos. Él delicadamente delineaba su carita con su dedo índice, recorriendo detalle por detalle.

—Un día, mis padres me contaron que ella es bastante parecida a mí.

—Entonces eras una beba muy guapa, porque esta señorita es hermosa. —Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme, como siempre.

—Ya estoy lista.

—Vamos.

—¿Samanta, que pasó con ella?

—Estaba en casa, tan pronto como entraste en tu habitación para guardar tu ropa, yo entré en la habitación de nana y ella estaba allí con ella y pues le dije que ya se podía ir, espero no haber…

—¿Cómo has llamado a mi niña?

—Nana, ¿por qué?

—Por nada. —Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me parecía hermoso el sobrenombre.

Y no sabía si era por el nombre como tal, o porque Edward lo había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad que pareciera le dijera así desde que ella nació.

—_Hujummm _—Edward se aclaró la garganta, sacándome de mi cavilación—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Si. —Asentí con la cabeza, sonrojada.

Cuando estábamos por entrar en el coche, Edward me entregó a la niña. Caballerosamente me quitó las maletas y las puso en el baúl del carro.

Ambas nos subimos en el asiento de adelante.

—Esto es ilegal. Wow, a punto de romper las reglas —mencionó Edward con voz divertida.

—Bueno, _rule-breaker prince_. Andando, esta señorita no va a dormir toda la noche en mis brazos. —Él me regalo una enorme sonrisa y arrancó el automóvil rumbo a su casa.

Miré el reloj del auto y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Entramos por la puerta del servicio para no dar mucha publicidad.

Yo iba con la niña y Edward llevaba la maleta, lentamente caminábamos por el pasillo para no despertar a nadie.

Seguramente Alice ya habría vuelto de la fiesta junto con Jasper y estarían durmiendo plácidamente, no quería interrumpirlos.

Edward dejó la maleta sobre los pies de la cama, me miró sonriente y me quitó a Mariana de mis brazos y la acomodó en la cama rodeándola de almohadas para que no se cayera.

Me pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte.

—Gracias. —Sentía la necesidad de agradecérselo, era mi oportunidad—. Gracias, Edward, gracias por prometer estar ahí cuando te necesite, no sé la verdad…

—Shhh…. No tienes que agradecerme nada, Bella, es algo que hago porque me gusta, porque quiero estar ahí contigo en todo momento, porque te quiero mucho, lo sabes…— Sus ojos se encontraban de un dorado profundo, un perfecto dorado que me dejaba verme reflejada en sus orbes.

Él me miraba como si no existiera nada más en este mundo, como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Lentamente se acerco a mí y poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Me olvidé de todo y de todos, nada importaba más que este momento. Me entregué completamente a ese beso, era un beso diferente al anterior.

Era un beso urgente, demostrativo, me decía que me quería mucho, que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, que él me quisiera demasiado.

Pero mis miedos volvieron, las inseguridades que tenía desde el principio de la noche, desde la primera vez que nos besamos, volvieron, haciendo que rompiera el beso y lo alejara de golpe.

—N-no, n-no puedo, lo siento —le dije con la mirada baja, no tenía cara para mirarlo.

—Hey, Bella —susurró, con su dedo índice levantó mi rostro, quedando frente a frente—. No pasa nada, oye. —Pero yo bajé la mirada, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y mi vista se nublaba.

—Bella, mírame por favor. —Levanté mi cara y lo miré como él me pedía.

—Bella, nada me haría mas feliz que quisieras ser mi novia, nada me llenaría de mas alegría que eso. Pero sé esperar, esperare hasta que estés lista, no quiero que te sientas presionada o comprometida con lo que ha pasado. Quiero que sepas que ustedes dos son muy importantes para mí y se los voy a demostrar todos los días.

—Edward, te quiero mucho, de verdad que sí, pero me da miedo no ser aceptada. Yo tengo miedo, eso es lo que no permite decirte que si, que quiero ser tu novia, porque en realidad quiero serlo, nada en esta vida me haría mas feliz. Te has convertido en una persona indispensable en mi vida. No sabes todo lo que sentí cuando me hablaste por teléfono de la manera en la que lo hiciste.

—Lo siento por eso, estaba mal, estaba cegado. No miré el nombre de la revista, simplemente leí lo que decía y me dolió porque me sentí lastimado, traicionado, sentía que lo que había en ese trozo de papel no coincidía con lo que me habías dicho. Lo siento por eso.

—Mira, no puedo controlar lo que piensas, cada persona tiene un concepto diferente de cada ser sobre la faz de la tierra. Y eso precisamente es lo que me da miedo. Hay alguien que anda diciendo cosas malas de mí y lo anda diciendo precisamente a las revistas más amarillistas que hay. Tú que me conoces reaccionaste así, por algo que yo ya te había dicho, no quiero saber como reaccionaran los demás, las personas que no me conocen si llegan a leer cosas totalmente falsas de mí. Es en serio, las inseguridades no se van rápido, tengo que trabajar en ellas, convencerme a mi misma de que nada malo pasara y…

—Para, Bella, no quiero oír más de eso. Fallé, lo acepto, solo quiero ser yo quién te dé la fuerza y las ganas para salir adelante; quiero ser quién te convenza de que esto es una buena decisión, de que nosotros somos el uno para el otro y de que esto que sentimos tenemos que vivirlo.

—Gracias por el intento0 Edward, en serio que sí, pero ese es un trabajo que tengo que hacer yo sola, tengo que ver los pros y los contras de la decisión que tome. Te quiero, siento la necesidad de que sepas eso. De que la decisión que tome lo haré por los dos, de que todo lo que haga es por los dos, lo que más nos convenga. —Le di un casto beso en los labios, fue un pequeño roce.

—Buenas noches, tal vez días ya. —La luz de la mañana empezaba a colarse por las ventanas—. Déjame pensarlo, te aseguro que trataré de tomar la mejor decisión. Te quiero, Edward, eso no lo dudes. —Me dio una mirada como diciendo _"¿Y ahora?"_

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y me miró. Pero con paso apresurado se acercó de nuevo a mí, me tomó por la cintura y nos fundió en un apasionado beso.

La falta de oxígeno nos separó, me regaló una sonrisa hermosa y antes de salir por la puerta me dijo: —Te estaré esperando, mujer. —Y con eso, salió de mi habitación, dejándome imposibilitada de dormir algo.

Me puse el camisón que había traído, me recosté en la cama y miré como mi niña dormía plácidamente. A ella no le preocupaba nada, ella era un niña completamente feliz.

Feliz.

¿Por qué me negaba a ser feliz?

Adoraba a ese hombre, lo quería más que a nada en esta vida. ¿Por qué me lo hacía todo tan difícil?

Nunca me había importado lo que las demás personas pensaran de mí, no sé por qué en este momento mi reputación se volvió tan importante, si era consciente que el más importante en la ecuación era Edward.

Él era el importante en todo esto. Él y yo. Éramos los únicos que debíamos pensar en eso.

"_Las demás personas perfectamente podían meterse en un agujero a dormir toda su vida y dejarme en paz a mi."_ Pensé

Técnicamente había matado a todo el mundo, pero eso en este momento no me importaba nada. Yo no mataría ni a una mosca por lo que no me preocupé por ese repentino pensamiento.

Mi mano derecha voló en dirección a mis labios, una sonrisa se instaló en ellos y me permití recordar cómo habían sido los momentos que pasé junto a él.

Cómo sus labios se habían amoldado perfectamente con los míos.

Cómo era que me sentía cuando estaba con él y el vacío que quedaba cuando él se iba y me dejaba sola. Como ahora.

Lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez estaba tan lejos.

Mi niña de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, esos ojitos del color del cielo.

—Oa —dijo rascándose uno de sus ojitos.

—Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté mientras peinaba su cabello.

—Ven —contestó con esa graciosa voz.

Dentro de poco, esta princesita cumpliría su primer añito.

Ya no podía dormir, si tuve sueño y quisiera dormir, ya no podría. Un cuerpo lleno de energía acababa de despertar y debía cuidar de él.

—Vamos a bañarnos, amor —le dije a Mariana, tendiéndole los brazos para que me permitiera llevarla al baño.

Nos bañamos las dos al mismo tiempo, ella ya se mantenía en pie por lo que ducharse no fue un inconveniente para nosotras.

Salimos y la vestí, no sé si porque es mi hermana, pero a mis ojos ella estaba completamente hermosa.

Una camisita gris con una sandia en el pecho, en el cuello tenía una delicada cinta color rosa fuerte. La cáscara de la fruta en vez de ser verde era de un azul turquesa con pepas blancas muy bonitas. Con un pantalón en la misma tela de la cascara.

Sus zapatos eran unas lindas bailarinas de color rosa fuerte con unos pompones de pepas como decoración.

Me vestí rápidamente, un jean oscuro con una camisa blanca que se anudaba en la parte de abajo con unos converse verdes oscuros.

Me sequé el cabello y quedó esponjado, una rápida trenza para recoger el fleco y mi atuendo estaba listo.

Mariana estaba entretenida en la cama, esperando que su cabello se empezara a secar para peinarla.

A ella le gustaba que yo la peinara. Le hice una diadema con su cabellito en una trenza, al final de ella le puse un moñito que combinara con su atuendo y ya estábamos listas las dos.

Desayunaríamos con Samanta, ella cuidaría a la niña mientras yo estaba con mis papás en la clínica.

Mariana quería caminar ya que no dejó que la tomara en brazos, así que salimos de la habitación caminando.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo y ella soltó mi mano para caminar ella solita, se veía hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y casi corría feliz por estar haciéndolo ella sola.

Tropezó con la alfombra y cayó en ella. Gracias a Dios, no se pegó duro, pero de todas maneras se asustó por la caída y comenzó a llorar, y lloraba con sentimiento, ya que las lágrimas le salían de sus hermosos ojitos azules, no como otras veces que lloraba por formar espectáculo. Caminé más rápido para levantarla y justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme se abría.

Esme estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color crema y con una correa delgada en la cintura. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color negros, haciendo juego con su atuendo. Y su esposo vestía un traje color gris con camisa blanca y una corbata color crema para combinar con su esposa.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Carlisle —dijo Esme levantando a la niña del suelo, ella rápidamente escondió su carita en el cuello de ella y lloró ahí.

Se volteó hacia Carlisle y él le sonrió, como si recordaran viejos tiempos. Le quitó a la niña de sus brazos y la puso en los suyos, acariciando su espalda cariñosamente.

De mis ojos salió una lágrima traicionera, esa imagen me recordaba a mis padres, ellos la consentían mucho y esa imagen me llenó de recuerdos.

Rápidamente me limpié la mejilla y sonreí internamente para darme ánimos.

—Buenos días —dije con una sonrisa.

Ellos estaban entretenidos con la niña y cuando hablé ambos se voltearon.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó Carlisle de buena manera.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Esme dándome un abrazo.

—Oda —dijo mi princesa tendiéndome sus bracitos para que yo la alzara.

—Ven, amor —dije tomándola en mis brazos.

—Despídete de Carlisle y Esme, cariño —le dije tocando su mejilla.

—¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Samanta nos está esperando, quedamos en que le dejaba a la niña mientras yo estaba en la clínica.

—Oh, cierto, ¿cariño, cómo sigue tu mamá? —dijo Esme, frotándome la espalda.

—Anoche estaba bien, nos dejaron quedarnos hasta las tres de la mañana, algo extraño, pero bien. Hablamos todo ese tiempo, y aunque su carita lucia cansada su actitud era de una persona que no estaba mal.

—Alice anoche nos comentó que entró en crisis —habló Carlisle.

—¿Con quién estabas anoche? Dijiste: "Nos dejaron" —preguntó Esme demasiado curiosa.

—Edward estaba conmigo, me dijo que me podía quedarme aquí para que no me sintiera sola en mi casa, así que anoche me acompañó hasta casa para traer las maletas de nosotras las dos —hablé mirando a mi hermanita, no queriendo que ellos vieran el sonrojo de mis mejillas, pero eso parecía imposible ya que no estaba usando maquillaje.

—Claro que sí, querida, todo el tiempo que quieras. Qué felicidad tenerlas aquí, ¿cierto, Mariana? —habló Esme, haciéndole coquitos a mi bebé.

—Vamos a desayunar —habló Carlisle, pero yo ya había quedado en desayunar con Samanta.

—No puedo, ya he quedado de desayunar con Samanta, lo siento —dije ruborizada y no tenía ni idea del porqué.

—Cielo, puedes desayunar con ella cualquier otro día, nosotros nos vamos de viaje oficial hoy —dijo haciendo un puchero estilo Alice, así que ya sabía de dónde la duende había heredado eso.

—Déjenme llamarla y le cancelo —dije.

Dejé a la niña en el suelo para que caminara un rato, saqué mi teléfono celular y marqué el número.

—¿Bella? —contestó a los tres timbres.

—Sí, ¿cómo estás? —dije.

—Bien, ¿por qué llamas? —Ok tonta no era y sabía que yo solamente llamaba cuando necesitaba un favor o para decirle algo, nunca para chismear.

—Ok, me pillaste, no puedo desayunar contigo hoy, no me dejan salir de casa sin desayuno. —Cruzaba los dedos para que no preguntara más.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, entiendo, así son Carlisle y Esme, no te preocupes. ¿Me dejaras a la pequeña demonio, cierto? —preguntó con humor en su voz.

—Sí, y no llames a mi pequeña bebé de esa manera, sabes que es el angelito más bello que he visto.

—Sí, sí, como digas. ¿A qué hora traes al _Angelmonio_?

—A las ocho.

—Hablamos luego, Bella, besos al _Angelmonio. _—Y cortó la llamada.

Caminé en dirección al comedor, ellos ya se encontraban allí con Nana sentada en una silla para bebés, ¿de dónde la sacaron? Ni la más remota idea, pero, ¿qué no haría Esme por esa niña? Parecía hija de ella.

—Listo —dije sentándome al lado de mi niña.

Desayunamos entre las bromas que Carlisle hacía, era tan fácil estar en compañía de ellos, fuera del cargo que ocupaban es su país eran las personas más agradables que he conocido, y realmente he conocido a mucha gente.

—Buenos días —dijo una melodiosa voz, que en este momento no quería escuchar.

—Buenos días, —respondimos todos en coro.

—_Oa, ewar_ —dijo la niña a mi lado. Hablando un estropeado inglés. Samanta, además de ser su niñera, era la persona que le estaba enseñando a hablar el idioma.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de ese hombre, caminó hacia la sillita de Mariana y la sacó, tomándola en brazos y llenando su carita de besos, haciendo que ella riera ruidosamente. Yo solo podía mirarlo, era increíble como esos dos interactuaban.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, hijo? —preguntó Carlisle. Edward se sentó a mi lado con la niña en su regazo. Antes de responder, le besó el cabello a la bebé.

—Mejor no puedo amanecer. —Y sonrió en mi dirección, yo solo me sonrojé.

—Te vez cansada, cielo —mencionó Esme.

—Bueno, no dormí nada. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, la niña se despertó, así que me fui a bañar con ella y pues, aquí estoy. —Relaté. Aunque las ojeras eran notorias, no me importaba, lo único que quería era llegar rápido con mis padres.

—Debes dormir, Bella. No es bueno para ti pasar noches en blanco —habló Carlisle.

—No te preocupes, esta noche, tan pronto como me saquen del hospital, vendré a dormir todo lo que no pueda. —Sonreí, era lo único que en este momento podía hacer.

Terminamos de desayunar. Hoy Edward no podía ir al hospital, en la mañana debía asistir a la inauguración de un centro de rehabilitación y en la tarde viajaba a Liverpool para hablar con el encargado de un colegio que necesitaban con urgencia remodelar.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y una mirada curiosa. Yo, como siempre, me sonrojé y salí por la puerta del servicio a la espera de un taxi. Debía pasar por mi casa para sacar el auto y así no depender de nadie.

.

Mi madre durmió casi todo el día, lo resto de la madrugada la había pasado vomitando la bilis ya que no había probado bocado.

Aproveché el día para hablar con mi padre. Mi corazón se oprimía de dolor al darme cuenta de que el tumor estaba avanzando demasiado rápido. Se encontraba en la parte izquierda de su cerebro, las palabras se le enredaban con frecuencia, no hablaba, en algunas ocasiones con coherencia, no salía a ninguna parte sin un bastón ya que estaba fallando en el equilibrio.

La máscara de indiferencia estuvo presente todo el día. Mis padres no querían la lástima de nadie y no la tendrían, yo misma me encargaría de eso. _Ellos eran fuertes aun_, pensé. Son fuertes, muy fuertes y saldrán adelante. Aunque no me engañare, sé que no será por mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que les quedaba lo vivirían bien vivido.

Los fríos vientos de noviembre pasaban factura a las ocho de la noche. Mientras me dirigía al auto, mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo y mirando el identificador contesté algo ida.

—¿Bree? —Ella era la que solía ser mi representante, o mejor dicho, era, ya que no le había dicho que no buscara nada para mí.

—Bella, mi niña, ¿cómo estás? —Ella estaba en sus cuarenta, era una ternura.

—Bien Bree, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

—Observadora como siempre, cariño. —Sonreí ante eso. Desde muy pequeña me decía eso, decía que era una persona muy observadora y atenta al mundo que me rodeaba.

—Te tengo una entrevista. Como sabes, la prensa se enteró del estado de tus padres y quieren respuestas, además de los rumores que corren que estás emparejada con el heredero. —Escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea—. Chica mala, ¿estás saliendo con el heredero de la corona? —pregunto haciéndose la malota del día.

Yo solo pude reírme.

—Claro que no, son rumores, rumores, rumores. ¿Mi vida no puede parar un segundo?— hablé para mi misma, pero lo suficientemente fuete para que ella me escuchara. ¡Demonios!

—Claro que no, bobita. Esto es el mundo del entretenimiento, niña, siempre fuiste muy madura, la prensa quiere respuestas. Respuestas que tarde o temprano tendrás que darles. Déjales en claro lo que en realidad pasa así dejan de especular sobre tu vida, dales cosas reales con las que ellos puedan trabajar.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo es?

—Mañana en la mañana, es en vivo y en directo.

—¡¿Mañana?! —Las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirándome con cara de póker, los doctores como que _¡Cállate! Esto es un hospital_.

—Créeme, te conviene, es lo mejor que te puedo conseguir, cariño. Debes hacerlo, Bella— habló con su voz de negocios.

—Vale.

.

El majestuoso edificio del BBC se alzaba ante mis ojos. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en este edificio. La primera vez que hacía una entrevista para esta cadena.

Vestía igual que todos los días, un pantalón jean, mis inseparables converse y una blusa color negro con estampados asimétricos de colores.

Hoy no era un buen día para mi cabello, no se dejaba peinar de ninguna manera. Así que opté por usar una pañoleta de color rojo, doblándola como si fuera una lola y dejando el huracán que era mi cabello hoy atrás para no martirizarme por eso.

En el edificio esperaban mi visita. Tan pronto como entré en la recepción, la chica que estaba allí me habló educadamente.

—¿Isabella Swan? —dijo cortésmente.

—Isabella de la Torre, pero sí, antes ese era mi apellido —contesté sonriente.

—Bueno, señorita de la Torre. Tercer piso, pregunte por Ashley y ella le dirá el resto, que tenga un bonito día.

—Gracias, Marie. —Leí su nombre en su uniforme.

Ella sonrió.

Subí las escaleras, eso despejaría mi mente.

—¿Tú eres Ashley? —pregunté a la chica que se encontraba en el escritorio.

—Si, ¿tú eres Isabella, cierto? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Gracias a Dios, aquí la mayoría eran amables, porque he estado en otras cadenas dónde la única preocupación son ellos mismos y los demás valemos nada.

—Bella —le corregí con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Bella, sígueme —dijo ella levantándose de su silla.

Entramos en el estudio de "_Know me_"

—Bella, querida— me saludó Bree. Ella siempre estaba en las entrevistas, supervisando que no se pasaran de la raya con las preguntas.

—Tiempo sin verte, Bree —dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Sin una pizca de maquillaje, Bella? ¿En qué mundo andas? —dijo tomando mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Por Dios, Bree, sabes que no utilizo maquillaje a no ser que esté en una alfombra o un acontecimiento importante. En mi diario vivir así salgo a la calle. Sabes lo que pienso sobre lo que dicen los demás de mí.

—Seguro, pero, por favor, al menos un poco de polvos, rubor no te apliques porque no lo necesitas pero, déjate consentir, niña. Deja que aquí hagan milagros contigo —dijo mirando a la sección de maquillaje.

—Solo polvos, Bree, nada de sombras, pestañina, lápiz, ni siquiera brillo. Déjame ser yo misma. —Prácticamente le supliqué.

—Está bien, mujer, solo polvos.

Me llevó a la sala y me dejó en la silla. "Solo polvos" escuché que le decía a la chica.

—Tienes una piel muy bonita, me llamo Melanie —dijo la muchacha.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé—. Bella —le dije amistosamente.

—Lo sé —contestó riendo—. Pocas son las personas que pueden salir a la calle sin una pizca de maquillaje, no todo el mundo se da ese lujo. Así que considérate afortunada — contó Melanie.

Me aplicó el polvo y ya estaba lista. Pase al set de grabación donde Bree estaba haciendo el ultimátum de las preguntas.

—Bueno, Isabella —habló la periodista. Pero no se me pasó desapercibido el tono agro al decir mi nombre. ¿Y esta tipa qué? Pensé.

No le corregí, ya me había caído mal y aunque detestaba que me llamaran con mi nombre completo, ella no merecía estar en mi círculo de personas que me llaman Bella.

Ese privilegio solo lo tenían las personas que eran amables conmigo, o, al menos, fingían serlo.

—Este programa es famoso porque la comunidad participa de él. Así que no te sorprendas cuando escuches la opinión de los viandantes o nos entre alguna llamada de alguno de los televidentes pidiendo hacerte una pregunta. —Miró mis ojos como lanzando dagas.

Mal augurio, nada bueno de esta entrevista saldría.

Busque por el estudio a Bree, pero ella no estaba. Mi celular vibró con un mensaje.

"_Cariño, debí irme, fue lo mejor que pude conseguirte. Recuerda hablar con la verdad, esa verdad que solo tú sabes. Recuerda que la prensa esta hambrienta de respuestas, dáselas para que te dejen tranquila. Mereces tiempo de calidad con tus padres y si les das lo que ellos quieren, te dejaran tranquila por un rato."_

Miré a la mujer que tenía en frente, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Yo no sabía que este programa problemático y posiblemente amarillista existía.

Pero, "La prensa esta hambrienta de respuestas, mereces tiempo de calidad con tus padres" esa frase me motivo a aguantar lo que fuera que esta mujer me preguntara.

—Buenos días, comunidad inglesa, nos encontramos en el estudio con Isabella de la Torre, Isabella, ¿cómo estás?

Junto a las cámaras, estaba Melanie con un cartel que tenía escrito en él, con letras grandes, el nombre de Sophie. Le sonreí a Melanie por salvarme de esa, bonito nombre tenía la tipa esta.

—Muy bien, Sophie, encantada de estar aquí en el programa con ustedes. —Volví a sonreír.

—Bueno, las preguntas son muchas, empezaremos con las mas sencillas ¿Por qué Inglaterra y no Colombia o el mismo Estados Unidos para estudiar Diseño de moda? —Su ceja se levantó un poco, retándome a que le diera una convincente respuesta.

—Bueno, en realidad, desde muy niña quise conocer Londres, Inglaterra, todo esto. Pasar en bote por el río Támesis y ver el parlamento y junto al Big Ben. Entrar a la galería nacional y pasear por la plaza de trafalgar. Creo que eso es lo que cualquier persona querría, disfrutar, ¿no? No estudié en Estados unidos porque quería salir de ambiente, soy de las personas que no encajan con la monotonía, me gusta explorar cosas nuevas. Colombia quedó descartada por lo mismo. Ya lo conocía, viví parte de mi infancia allí, quería algo diferente y por eso decidí venir a Inglaterra, salir de la monotonía en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida.

—Perfecto, ¿por qué diseño de moda y no actuación? Digo, eres actriz.

Una pregunta fácil de responder.

—Estoy en este medio desde que tengo memoria y aun así no encuentro una razón realmente valedera para que todo este entorno me guste. Si la decisión hubiera sido mía, desde un principio, habría estudiado diseño de moda o tal vez diseño de interiores. La actuación no estaría en mi paleta de elección de carrera. No me siento cómoda con todo esto, todos pendientes de lo que hago, si digo algo o no lo digo, si camino derecha o cojeo, si voy bien vestida o no, si salgo maquillada o no. Es bastante incómodo salir a la calle y encontrarte con un sinfín de paparazzis que te toman fotografías de todos los gestos que haces.

Ella, Sophie, se quedó pensativa un momento, tal vez, buscando el error en mi respuesta.

—¿No intentaste salirte de todo esto? —Su mirada era desafiante, seguro era la que utilizaba para asustar a sus personajes, pero yo no me dejaría intimidar, no por ella.

—Claro que sí, no me agradaba la idea no poder salir con mis amigos en la adolescencia por cuidar mi imagen. Pero desafortunadamente para mí, no tenía la mayoría de edad y no podía manejarme sola. Los que cuidaban de mí en ese entonces no me quería dejar salir de ese mundo porque para ellos significarían pérdidas. Y no diré más del tema.

—Charles y Mackenna, ¿qué ha sido de ellos? —Ya había revelado demasiado de mi vida privada. De mi infancia y lo desagradable que era para mí todo eso.

—Perdí el contacto con ellos desde que me cumplí la mayoría de edad. —Sencilla la respuesta, no daría mi brazo a torcer, no diría nada más.

—¿Ni una llamada, mensaje, tal vez una carta? —Intentó pobremente sacarme información.

—N-A-D-A. —Separé la palabra de dos sílabas convirtiéndola casi en una palabrota.

—Tus padres, Renée y Antonio, sabemos que ella está internada en la clínica debido al cáncer de seno que la está llevando a la tumba y sabemos de buena fuente que tu padre tiene un tumor en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro que le impide hablar coherentemente y que camina con la ayuda de un bastón. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre eso? —¿Qué quería que le dijera? Ya lo sabía todo, lo contaba de una manera cruel. Maldita.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo has dicho todo. Mi madre está en la clínica, mi padre está muy mal. Fuiste cruel al decirlo de esa manera. Pero lo has dicho. —Si ella me miraba desafiante, yo también podía. Mi mirada podría matarla en cualquier momento, si fuera una chica lista dejaría de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas e iríamos al grano de esta entrevista. "Mi relación con Edward."

—La niña, tu hermana. ¿Está enterada de la situación de tus padres? —_Cabeza hueca_.

—Creo que sabes que es demasiado pequeña para entender que sus padres pueden no estar con nosotras en cualquier momento —hablé con voz calmada.

—¿Pero, ella no pregunta por ellos? —Más leña al fuego.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué niño no pregunta por sus padres?— dije con ironía.

—¿Y qué es lo que le dices cuando se da cuenta de que ellos no están con ustedes?— _Perra, zorra._ Alto, ¿Qué me pasaba? No era una persona que normalmente tiene esa clase de pensamientos hacia los demás, pero al diablo todo, esta mujer me está sacando de mis casillas.

—Que sus padres están de viaje y que pronto volverán. —Y era verdad, eso era lo que le decíamos todos cuando ella preguntaba por ellos.

—Qué cruel, engañar a un angelito con tan egoísta mentira —dijo ella, instándome para que hablara, no sé qué era lo que quería que hablara. Pero cuando lo averiguara la dejaría en ascuas, maldita.

—Sería cruel si le dijera a una niña de casi un año que sus padres no estarán con ella el resto de su vida, eso sí sería cruel. La niña está en la etapa en la que debe disfrutar, jugar, reír, soñar. Ella aun no entiende la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Y tu, como manejas la situación?

—Hago lo que esta a mi alcance para que ellos estén bien, desafortunadamente el cáncer de mi madre esta muy avanzado y, aparte, cuando se lo descubrieron no se lo quiso tratar, algo tonto en realidad, pero ella así lo quiso. —Respiré profundo, dándome valor mentalmente para seguir con la estúpida entrevista—. Con respecto a mi papá, el tumor que tiene esta en una zona inoperable por lo que con el ya, no se podía hacer nada.

Mi corazón se partía en pedazos, demasiado dolorosos. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero me recordé que esto era lo que la tipa quería, así que con el valor que no sabía de donde lo había sacado, miré al frente y le sonreí a la cámara que me enfocaba en ese momento.

—¿Y el corazón? —La razón de la entrevista estaba llegando.

—Bien, latiendo fuertemente. —Evadí la pregunta, esperando que era lo que me tenía preparado la encantadora Sophie.

—Nuestros contactos te vieron muy juntita con el príncipe Edward en la fiesta de disfraces que dio tu academia hace unos días, ¿estás saliendo con él? —preguntó sugestivamente moviendo sus cejas.

—No, es una buena persona, aparte de que es muy guapo, pero en nosotros solo hay amistad. Nada más que eso. —Sonreí.

—Vamos Isabella, no somos bobos aquí, sabemos que entre ustedes hay algo. —Mas leña al fuego, se va a quemar.

—No sabía que tenías poderes psíquicos. Pero déjame decirte que te están fallando, Sophie. Entre en príncipe y yo solo hay una gran amistad, ellos se han portado muy bien conmigo desde que nos conocimos, así que no hay más que contar por ello.

Ella respiró profundo y me dedicó una mirada de "_No te creo_" pero, pues, era verdad, entre él y yo no había nada. Nada que contar, o, por lo menos, que a ellos les interesara.

—Llegó la sección de la gente opina. Estamos en directo con mi compañero Steff, quién se encuentra frente al parlamento, dinos Steff, ¿qué opina la gente? —Me miró y sonrió sínicamente, nada bueno se escucharía, de eso estaba segura.

—Buenos días, señora, estamos en directo para BBC. La chica entrevistada hoy es Isabella de la Torre. ¿Qué opina usted sobre la posible relación de ella con el príncipe Edward?— habló cizañeramente el tal Steff.

—Buen día, primero que todo. ¿Estamos hablando de la colombiana, no? —El muchacho asintió con la cabeza—. Pienso que no puede ser posible, seguramente su mente es igual de podrida que su país, basta con ser un completo ignorante para no escuchar las noticias desastrosas que salen de su país día a día. Nunca son buenas, todo tiene que ver con atentados, robos descubiertos que realiza el gobierno a los habitantes de ese país. Considero que el príncipe es lo suficientemente inteligente como para buscar a otra muchacha, no una chiquilla corrupta y violenta que viene de un país tercermundista donde nada bueno sucede.

—Gracias, señora.

—A usted, joven.

Era una señora de edad, tal vez y era profesora de sociales, era la única explicación para que estuviera enterada de la situación de mi país. Aunque, también, como ella decía, era cultura general saber el estado en el que se encuentran los países, pero, había sido muy dura conmigo, sobretodo porque no soy yo la que mata y roba.

—¿Que nos puedes decir a la declaración de la señora? —Y ahora entendía la mirada que me dedicó, sabía que era lo que me esperaba de esta entrevista. Ellos lo único que querían era hacerme quedar mal.

—Es la opinión de la señora, está en libertad de expresar lo que siente. Lastimosamente, nosotros los colombianos somos juzgados en el exterior por una imagen de hace más de veinte años. Yo no existía en la época de Pablo Escobar, así que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con las malas decisiones que él tomó. No soy familiar de los narcotraficantes y tampoco tengo relación con los pandilleros y estafadores del país. Me mantengo al margen como muchas personas, que por cultura general se enteran de las cosas.

Es cierto, las malas noticias son las que primero se saben. Sé que la marihuana colombiana es la mejor del mundo, es lo que sale en las noticias. Sé que Pablo Escobar fue uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, que tenía tanto dinero que ya no lo contaban sino que lo pesaban. ¿De qué le sirvió todo el dinero? Igual terminó muerto, en un operativo de la policía, terminó enterrado en la misma tierra que un pobre es enterrado. El dinero solo define la clase social en vida, la muerte es igual para todos.

Yo prefiero ser pobre y estar tranquila a ser rica y tener que esconderme. No pueden juzgar a una persona por su nacionalidad. La historia de mi país no es la más bonita. Cuando Cristóbal Colón descubrió América, en su barco llevaba los ladrones que los reyes de España le habían embarcado ya que ellos no consideraban que en el viaje sobrevivieran, nadie lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ellos? Sus modales no eran los mejores, llegaron a las tierras y se aprovechaban de las indígenas, las violaban y obligaban a hacer cosas que ellas no querían. Los famosos virreinatos lo único que hicieron fue saquear las tierras. Los europeos llevaron las gripas y las pestes a América.

Es fácil decir que Colombia es un país lleno de violencia, pero ¿por qué no mencionan todas las cosas a favor que tiene el país? ¿Porque no mencionan que el café colombiano es uno de los mejores cafés del mundo? ¿O que el himno de Colombia es el segundo más hermoso del mundo después de la Marsellesa? Los españoles se llevaron las riquezas de mi país, se llevaron el oro y la plata que allí había. Entonces, por eso, ¿yo no debería hablarle a los españoles? Una de mis mejores amigas es española, ¿acaso esperan que no le hable a ella? ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de lo que hicieron sus antepasados? Nada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Sabia respuesta, ¿te gusta la Historia, no? —pregunto Sophie.

—Sí, bastante, aunque en mi adolescencia estudiaba en Estados Unidos siempre me importó lo que pasaba con mi país, así que leí la historia de las bibliotecas y con el paso del tiempo en internet.

—¿Qué se siente convivir con la realeza? Según tenemos entendido te estás quedando con ellos mientras tus padres salen del hospital.

—Son personas comunes y corrientes. Son muy humildes, y ellos perfectamente podrían ser personas fastidiosas y avaras que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, pero, a comparación de lo que muchas personas creen, ellos son personas cariñosas, con muchos valores. ¿Qué más puedo decir? No hay palabras en el diccionario que defina la bondad de ellos, monarcas como ellos no hay muchos. —Finalicé, miré el reloj en el celular y me di cuenta que eran las once y media, me quedaba media hora para que esta pesadilla se acabara.

—Dejemos estos temas de lado, hablemos más de ti, de tu personalidad. —Asentí con la cabeza, "feliz" de que cambiaran de tema.

—Siempre te has vestido con ropas así, tal cual como te vemos. ¿Por qué? Tienes los recursos suficientes para vestir cosas más lujosas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No soy fanática de despilfarrar el dinero en cosas innecesarias. Considero eso innecesario. ¿Que diferencia hay entre una camisa de cinco euros a una de cuarenta? Es lo mismo, que en la parte de atrás tenga una marquilla no quiere decir que es menos persona por usar camisas económicas. Como lo dije anteriormente, el dinero no define a la persona, hay familias multimillonarias que no tienen cariño y amor. Son tan pobres que lo único que tienen es dinero, piensan que con la plata lo logran todo y están equivocados, mientras más sencilla sea la persona, mejor persona es. Eso es todo, no encuentro la gracia en vestirme con ropa de marca si mis sentimientos son pobres, para mí lo importante es el espíritu de la persona.

—Tu corte de cabello generó algo de revuelo, explícanos porque te lo cortaste.

—Primero que todo, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás. Apoyo fundaciones de niños desamparados, adultos mayores, etc. Cuando me enteré de la condición de mi madre, me volví más sensible con todo el tema del cáncer y la prevención. Cuando llegué a Londres me enteré que se estaban recibiendo donaciones de cabello para los niños que sufren de esa enfermedad así que me dije ¿por qué no? Esos niños lo necesitan más que yo, y si con eso los puedo ayudar, los ayudaré.

.

El resto del día pasó sin inconveniente alguno. Cuando llegué al hospital, mis padres me miraron orgullosos, mi padre me regaló un torpe abrazo y mi madre como pudo besó mi mano. Para mí eso era suficiente, con solo verlos y ver que estaban medianamente bien, era suficiente para recargar batería y seguir luchando por ellos.

En la noche, cuando llegué a Palacio, pase directamente a mi habitación. Nana ya estaba dormida y solo fue cambiarla y rodearla de cojines para que no se cayera de la cama cuando empezara a rodar como el gusano que era.

Me puse el abrigo y salí a los jardines, la entrevista venía una y otra vez a mi mente, la señora hablando, el concepto que tiene de mí.

Según la revista Forbes, Edward es uno de los príncipes más queridos por el pueblo. Si llegaba a tener una relación conmigo, eso cambiaria, estoy segura que ella no es la única persona que piensa así.

"_¿Estamos hablando de la colombiana, no?__Pienso que no puede ser posible, seguramente su mente es igual de podrida que su país._"

"_Considero que el príncipe es lo suficientemente inteligente como para buscar a otra muchacha._"

"_No una chiquilla corrupta y violenta que viene de un país tercermundista dónde nada bueno sucede._"

Maldita conciencia la mía. Si fuera una persona que no le importaban los demás y las personas que quiere, le diría que sí a Edward y enfrentaríamos todo juntos. Pero yo era consciente de que eso no estaba bien. Y eso dolía.

La luz del cuarto dónde estaba el piano de Edward se encendió, el sonido del piano llenó todo el lugar. Estaba calentando, la escala de do mayor se escuchó seguida de si bemol mayor. Jugaba con los acordes haciendo pequeñas, sencillas y agradables melodías.

Yo me iba acercando al gran ventanal, frente a la ventana había un árbol y me recosté allí, las cortinas estaban entre abiertas, justo a la medida para que viera al príncipe tocar el piano.

Su rostro se volteó en mi dirección y me sonrió.

—Ven —habló desde adentro.

Me quedé helada.

—Te vas a congelar ahí afuera — volvió a hablar.

En vista de que yo no me movía de mi lugar, él se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación. En unos cuantos minutos estaba de pie a mi lado, venía con una chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros, besó mi cabeza y me frotó los brazos para que entrara en calor.

—Estás helada, vamos adentro ¿sí? Te vas a resfriar. —Besó mi mejilla y me condujo a la habitación del piano.

—Ponte cómoda, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tocar para ti. —Me regaló una sonrisa retorcida y eso calentó mi frío corazón.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su simétrico rostro.

—Primero, necesito que te sientes conmigo, tocare una canción que seguro te la sabes.

Vacilante, me senté en el banco junto a él. Me besó en la mejilla y posó sus manos sobre las blanquecinas teclas y los acordes de "El amor es una cosa simple" de Tiziano Ferro resonaron por el lugar.

Sonreí, esa canción era una de las más reproducidas de mi iPod.

_(Él) No más secretos_

_Hoy me dirás si lo que siento_

_Es realidad o sólo un cuento_

_Tú eliges si sigo sufriendo_

_(Yo) Todas mis dudas_

_Ya no serán tan, tan inútiles_

_Un simple eco_

_Ya no más secretos_

_Si este amor te importa no sueltes mi mano_

_Si te sientes triste pelea y resiste_

_Eres fuerte aún no te rindas_

_(Él) Te voy a proteger entre mis brazos_

_Y seré aquello que siempre has soñado_

_Seré aquel viento que despierta adentro_

_Seré el destino nunca puedes escogerlo_

_El amor una cosa simple es_

_Y ahora, ahora, ahora te lo demostraré_

_Sólo contigo_

_Soy yo mismo ese que siempre te quiso_

_El que por tí nunca pensó en el fracaso_

_Yo decido a donde van mis pasos_

_(Yo) Esta es mi gente_

_Estas son mis lágrimas y mis calles_

_Los puentes que cruzaré si cruzas conmigo_

_Quiero que recuerdes que he sido sincera_

_Te pido que pienses en todo lo bueno_

_Yo te daré todo lo que tengo_

_(Ambos) Te voy a proteger entre mis brazos_

_Y seré aquello que siempre has soñado_

_Seré aquel viento que despierta adentro_

_Seré el destino nunca puedes escogerlo_

_(Él) El amor una cosa simple es_

_(Ambos) Y ahora, ahora, ahora te lo demostraré_

_(Él) Amor mío apriétame la mano y sé mi fuerza_

_(Yo) Que empieza un viaje del que nunca se regresa_

_(Ambos) Recuerda puedes más que la nostalgia_

_Que la amargura, que las lágrimas_

_Que la guerra con la tristeza_

_Tú eres mi cielo_

_(Él) Si_

_Tú eres mi cielo_

_(Ambos) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_(Él)Te voy a proteger entre mis brazos_

_Y seré aquello que siempre has soñado_

_(Ambos) Seré aquel viento que despierta adentro_

_Seré el destino nunca puedes escogerlo_

_El amor una cosa simple es_

_Y ahora, ahora, ahora te lo demostraré_

_(Él) Ahora, ahora, ahora (Ambos) te lo demostraré_

_(Él) Yo te lo (Ambos) demostraré_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, no sabía como se había enterado que esa era una de mis canciones favoritas. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, por el rabillo del ojo vi como él sonreía y estiraba sus brazos en mi dirección para darme un gran abrazo.

Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho mientras él, con su mano, la subía y la bajaba dejándome un camino hormigueante.

—¿Español? —Atiné a preguntarle, escuchar su voz terminaría de despabilarme para poder estar completamente presente con la charla.

—He estado tomando clases particulares, digo, tú hablas mi lengua materna, ¿por qué yo no? —Cerré los ojos.

—Bella, mírame —dijo levantando con su dedo índice mi mentón.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos.

—Alice me dijo de esta canción, así que la traduje y dice exactamente lo que siento. Te protegeré entre mis brazos, Bella, seré lo que siempre has soñado. El amor es una cosa simple, mi niña, solo debes entregarte a él y sentirlo. Nosotros somos los que nos complicamos la vida evitando que el sentimiento se desarrolle. Déjame estar ahí contigo en todo momento. —Él aún sostenía mi mentón con su dedo.

Giré mi rostro y me aleje de él, vi su expresión confusa y en menos de nada, brinqué a su regazo y lo abracé lo mas fuerte que pude, el correspondió mi abrazo y me susurraba en el oído muchos "Te Amo".

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amooooooo. —Se puso de pie y dio vueltas conmigo, sosteniéndome más fuerte si eso era posible.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. —La sonrisa que surcaba su rostro no podía ser más grande.

Y si, todo lo que sentía cuándo él me tocaba, cuándo me miraba, cuándo me hablaba con voz suave, no encontraba otra respuesta. Sino estaba enamorada de él, entonces no sabía que era esa atracción tan grande que él ejercía en mí.

Todos los libros se quedaban cortos al describir este sentimiento. No eran solo besos y caricias, era más fuerte que todo, era compartir el día a día con una persona, enfrentar obstáculos juntos. Compartir todo con esa persona, oficialmente me reconocía que amaba a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen príncipe de Gales.

Cuando estuve nuevamente sobre mis pies, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con todo el sentimiento, con todo lo que él sentía por mí.

Los recuerdos de esa mañana me llegaron como un balde de agua fría. Aquí muchas personas no me querían.

Él sintió mi cambio y terminó el beso con cortos besitos.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sentándonos en el banco otra vez.

—Tengo miedo. —Y supe que él sabía a qué me refería.

—En esto estamos tú y yo. Nadie más, Bella, somos tú y yo, recuerda eso siempre, ¿vale? —Esperó a que asintiera con la cabeza—. Ponte cómoda, cariño, y escucha lo que te tengo preparado.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba frente al piano, sus manos tocaron sabiamente unos acordes desconocidos para mí.

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo, mi otra mitad_

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras, no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

_Es poco decir, que soy quién te cuida como ángel guardián_

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos_

_Y si nace de ti._

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh_

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh, oh)_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh, eh_

_Vivirlo oh, oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

—Te voy a amar —susurró cerca de mis labios.

Y yo no podía estar más feliz.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Internet, jovencita, internet.

—Te amo, Beautiful Girl.

—Te amo, Pretty Boy.

* * *

Holalalaalala  
¿Como estan? Perdón por la tardanza.

Sera el último capitulo en el que Pau me acompañe, así que este es un pequeño regalo :D  
Te quiero.

Solo me queda darte las GRACIAS por haber aceptado mi historia y ayudarme en lo que necesite... Suerte en tus futuros proyectos y que la pases super bien.


End file.
